La métamorphose de ton coeur
by Fanny54
Summary: Alors que Voldemort sème la terreur, Drago Malefoy vient trouver Hermione Granger pour lui révéler les actions prochaines des Mangemorts. Hermione va alors remettre en question la nature de son ennemi, qui n'en est peut être plus un, et tout faire pour l'aider à se métamorphoser... Pendant & surtout Post Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Genre : Dramione

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et non pas à moi... (dommage)

Note de l'auteur : Des petites larmounettes d'émotion montent à mes yeux alors que je rédige la première note d'auteur de ma vie. Et ça ne sera pas la dernière, car à l'heure où j'écris, cette fiction est terminée et partiellement corrigée. C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris mais surtout, c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose d'aussi long, donc j'appréhende beaucoup les réactions que je vais avoir (si réaction il y a). Je suis consciente que cette histoire est au final assez banale, mais c'est ma première histoire, et je tenais tout de même à la proposer, en espérant pouvoir progresser à l'aide de vos critiques.

Cette fiction fera 80 000 mots et un peu moins de 20 chapitres quand j'aurai fini de la poster. Je posterai à fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne me suis pas donnée de jour précis pour poster. (peut être les dimanches ou les lundis ? )

Je remercie d'avance toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de me lire, et encore plus celles qui me donneront leur avis en me proposant des pistes pour améliorer mon écriture, mes intrigues et la profondeur de mes persos. Je suis vieille, mais débutante en écriture, donc toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre ! :)

Un grand** MERCI** à mon n'amoureux que je soule depuis un moment avec cette histoire et qui a eu la patience de corriger les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes que je laisse passer.

Je vous laisse avec un prologue très court.

...

**Prologue**

Un rat courut brusquement se réfugier dans le trou moite rempli de mousse qui lui servait d'abris. Un nuisible, et même plutôt deux venaient de pénétrer dans son domaine, sa cave, là ou il vivait. C'était plus que fréquent ces derniers temps. Et il s'agissait souvent des deux mêmes nuisibles. Un homme à la peau fantomatique, au crâne chauve, au nez inexistant et à l'allure de serpent poussa un jeune garçon qui se fracassa le crâne contre le sol, laissant un liquide rouge brique se répandre et teindre ses cheveux blonds. L'adulte prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et il sortit de sa poche une longue baguette magique dont le bois était presque aussi clair que sa peau.

- Endoloris, cracha-t-il en direction du garçon qui commença aussitôt à hurler.

La scène s'éternisait, et le rat se tapissait le plus possible au fond de son trou. La souffrance du jeune homme émanait de son corps qui était parcouru de soubresauts. Les murs tremblaient tellement le sort était puissant et tellement le garçon s'époumonait à extérioriser sa douleur.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on n'obéit pas aux ordres de Lord Voldemort ? Dit l'homme d'une petite voix douçâtre pendant que le garçon sanglotait sans répondre. Que je ne te vois plus jamais laisser filer un prisonnier que je t'avais ordonné de tuer! ENDOLORIS !

Le second sort atteint le garçon en plein dans la nuque. Il recommença à se tordre de douleur sans pouvoir contrôler les mouvements désordonnés de son corps. L'homme à l'allure presque humaine riait froidement, d'un rire à glacer le sang, en regardant le jeune garçon souffrir. Il n'était peut être pas humain, et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était peut être aussi glacé que le serpent auquel il ressemblait. Lorsque le sort s'interrompit l'adulte frappa le garçon qui essayait de se lever avec son pied et des martèlements à la porte finirent par se faire entendre, ainsi que les cris d'une femme.

- Noooooon ! Mon fils ! Rendez moi mon fils ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Se lamentait la femme, qui pleurait.

- Maman, ne t'en mêle pas, va-t'en ! Dit le garçon, en utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait.

Mais l'homme rampait déjà vers la porte puis l'ouvrit, d'un tour de baguette.

- Peut être que voir ta mère souffrir t'aidera à mieux comprendre les ordres que je te donne, dit l'homme, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Il trainait la mère par l'encolure de sa robe. Le garçon blond était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait même pas se mettre debout pour aller l'aider. Il était condamné. Condamné à souffrir et à voir les gens qu'il aime souffrir.

Le cri de souffrance de sa mère lui arracha les tripes, et il plaça sa tête entre ses genoux pour lutter, toujours allongé par terre, alors que des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux pour s'écraser sur le sol froid et humide.

...

Voilà pour le prologue ! Difficile d'émettre un avis avec quelque chose d'aussi court, n'est ce pas ? Le chapitre 1 arrive dimanche ou lundi, et il sera bien plus long que ça !

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs ! =)


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Disclamer : Presque rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling !

Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 1.

J'ai été incroyablement surprise d'avoir des reviews pour un prologue aussi court. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que j'ai ressentie quand je me suis aperçue que j'avais déjà 3 reviews au bout de quelques heures, c'était très intense. Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui ont prit le temps de poster ces reviews ( particulièrement **nanoute1321** que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP). Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que des personnes s'intéressent à ce que j'ai écrit. La suite sera très différente de ce prologue, j'espère que ça vous conviendra quand même.

Un immense Merci à mon n'amoureux pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe, et aussi d'inattention.

….

**Chapitre 1. Sortie à Londres**

Dormir. Rêver. Oublier. C'est bien connu. Lorsque nous dormons, nous autres, humains, nous pénétrons dans un autre monde, qui a la capacité de tout nous faire tout oublier : celui des rêves. C'est seulement au moment du réveil que tous nos mauvais -ou bons- souvenirs nous reviennent en mémoire. C'est pour cette raison que chaque matin depuis quinze jours, Hermione se réveillait avec une boule à l'estomac. Cela faisait quinze jours. Quinze jours qu'Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération et le seul sorcier que craignait Lord Voldemort, était mort. Mort. Hermione arrivait à peine à y croire. Surtout qu'il avait été tué par un professeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Rogue avait été le professeur d'Hermione pendant six ans. Il était froid et trouvait un malin plaisir à faire peur à ses élèves, et même à les punir et bien qu'il fut autrefois un Mangemort, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, décidée à affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre qu'elle possédait chez ses parents afin de se choisir une tenue correcte. Étant présente chez elle seulement deux mois par an et s'habillant le reste du temps principalement avec les robes de Poudlard, elle ne possédait pas une garde robe très vaste. Son choix s'orienta vers un haut gris, avec une fleur noire au niveau du col et un habituel jean. Il était 9h30 lorsque Hermione descendit l'escalier qui menait à sa salle à manger. Comme chaque jour, la maison était déserte, car ses parents, dentistes moldus, partaient travailler tôt et rentraient tard. Hermione avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être indépendante. Alors qu'elle s'installait dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, un hibou piailla à la fenêtre, un journal attaché à la patte. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la fenêtre, laissa entrer l'animal afin de détacher le journal. Une fois le nœud défait, l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre d'un vol gracieux. C'était la gazette du sorcier, son abonnement n'avait pas encore pris fin, et elle savait qu'elle ne le renouvellerait pas car, ces derniers mois, la gazette tombait sous l'emprise de Voldemort, et relatait des informations de plus en plus inexactes. Tout en buvant son thé anglais et en mangeant ses tartines de marmelade, Hermione lisait les nouvelles du jour : le ministère de la magie vantait un nouveau programme qui avait pour objectif de réduire les disparitions qui s'amplifiaient -d'autant plus depuis la mort de Dumbledore- mais Hermione jugea les solutions proposées peu convaincantes. Un autre article, d'une taille impressionnante, relatait ce que la mort de Dumbledore allait changer dans la vie quotidienne des sorciers. Scandaleux, songea Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond. Un dernier article attira l'attention de la jeune sorcière : il était court, dans un coin de page, ne possédait pas de photo et s'intitulait _Démission suspecte d'un professeur à Poudlard : où est passée Charity Burbage ? _Hermione commença à lire.

.

.

_**Démission suspecte d'un professeur à Poudlard : où est passée Charity Burbage ?**_

_Mardi dernier, Charity Burbage, professeur d'étude des moldus à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, annonçait sa démission à Minerva MacGonagal. Cette dernière a déclaré avoir trouvé le professeur Burbage affaiblie par la disparition de Dumbledore, et comprenait donc son retrait de Poudlard._

_Mais, depuis une semaine, Charity Burbage reste introuvable à son domicile. C'est Ruby Fram, sa voisine qui a donné l'alerte. Seize employés du ministère la recherche sans succès depuis une semaine et une enquête a été ouverte hier. La gazette du sorcier lance donc un appel à témoin, pour retrouver Charity Burbage, afin de s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Quiconque aperçoit Mrs Burbage est tenu d'en informer la gazette ou le ministère par hibou postal._

_N'oublions pas que Charity Burbage, par ses origines moldues et par la matière qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard, pourrait être une cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Augustus Creanston, reporter pour la gazette du sorcier._

.

.

Hermione était stupéfaite que la gazette ne consacre qu'un seul petit coin de page à une sorcière disparue. C'était sans doute pour minimiser le nombre de disparitions qui augmentaient à vue d'œil. Elle connaissait bien le professeur Burbage pour avoir elle-même suivie ses cours d'étude des moldus à Poudlard. C'était une femme pleine de joie de vivre qui était autant passionnée par le monde des sorciers que par le monde moldu dans lequel elle avait grandi. Charity Burbage faisait partie des sorciers qui, comme Hermione, ne croyaient pas que c'était la pureté du sang qui rendait un sorcier respectable, mais ses actes.

Elle finit son déjeuner, monta dans sa chambre, caressa Pattenrond qui était lové sur son lit, et se plongea dans un livre intitulé _Sorts et enchantements : Comment se protéger de l'ennemi ?_. D'ici quelques semaines, Hermione serait en compagnie de Harry et de Ron sur la trace des Horcruxes et elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Elle se devait d'être prête. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne le maximum de sortilèges de protection et de défense possible d'ici là. Pour cela, elle avait fait de multiples allers-retours chez Fleury et Bott, et avait même fait une apparition chez Barjow et Beurk, capuchonnée, afin de se fournir quelques ouvrages de magie noire contenant des sortilèges que les Mangemorts devaient connaître par cœur. Elle avait également investi dans un petit sac en perles, facilement transportable, qu'elle avait agrandi avec de multiples sortilèges d'extension indétectables, afin d'avoir la place nécessaire pour emporter toutes les affaires nécessaires pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione ne s'en séparait plus. Elle s'était déjà fournie une toile de tente d'une taille gigantesque, elle aussi agrandie par un sortilège d'extension, un nécessaire à cuisine moldu, diverses potions de rétablissement et, bien évidement,elle avait déjà placé dans le sac l'intégralité des livres qu'elle avait lue au cours de ses études à Poudlard. La jeune et talentueuse sorcière était en cours de fabrication de polynectar, potion qui pouvait s'avérer utile, au cas où. Ses parents ne s'étonnaient plus de ces activités, car Hermione passait toutes ses vacances scolaires à apprendre de nouvelles choses et à réviser ses acquis. Mais ils ignoraient tout de ce que Hermione s'apprêtait à faire en compagnie de Harry et Ron.

A un peu plus de midi, après avoir appris une quinzaine de nouveaux sortilèges, Hermione descendit manger son repas. Salade, aile de poulet et porridge. Une fois son assiette terminée, elle passa par la salle de bain, afin de se coiffer un peu mieux, car à 14:00 précise, Maggy, une amie d'enfance et voisine d'Hermione passerait la prendre pour aller faire du shopping à Londres. Hermione avait horreur du shopping, mais elle savait qu'elle avait là, la dernière occasion de voir Maggy avant sa grande excursion, qui allait surement durer des mois et dont elle n'était pas sure de revenir un jour. Maggy était une fille exceptionnellement douée à l'école, elle adorait les lapins, et avait, à l'époque de la primaire, une collection interminable de tee shirt avec des lapins de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait les cheveux blond foncés et ils étaient coupés au carré. Ils encadraient son visage fin et ses yeux noisette. Elle et Hermione ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vue, bien que Maggy ignore tout du monde magique auquel Hermione appartenait.

A 14:05, Maggy gara sa petite Renault 5 miteuse devant le numéro 35 de l'avenue Love Lane. Hermione, déjà prête, sortit rapidement, referma derrière elle la porte de sa maison et se précipita vers son amie, qui était sortie de sa voiture pour l'embrasser.

- Maggy ! Ça fait une éternité, si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai à te dire !

- Salut Hermione, et si tu savais ce que moi j'ai à te dire... Comment vas-tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, et toi ?

- Ça va aussi, même si on a eu une année mouvementé au lycée, je te raconterai ça plus tard. Alors, où ça en est avec Ron ? Minauda Maggy.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent dans la voiture, et commencèrent à rouler en direction du centre de Londres. Maggy avait beau tout ignorer du monde d'Hermione, elle avait tout de même entendu parler de ses deux meilleurs amis : Harry et Ron. Elle savait également que Harry était célèbre pour avoir échappé à la mort, et que c'était quelqu'un sur qui Hermione pourrait toujours compter. Maggy n'était pas sans ignorer que Ron n'était pas un ami ordinaire pour Hermione, et qu'elle ressentait pour lui autre chose que de l'amitié. Cela faisait des années qu'Hermione racontait à Maggy les différentes situations embarrassantes qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron, comme le jour ou elle avait mis sa main dans celle de Ron en troisième année, par peur pour Harry, qui était en face de Buck, l'hippogriffe

- Ron a eu une copine cette année, et ce n'était pas moi.

Ainsi, Hermione raconta à Maggy comment Ron était sortie avec ce pot de colle de Lavande Brown, et comment, à chaque détour de couloir, ils s'embrassaient longuement et langoureusement. Et combien ces baisers donnaient à Hermione l'envie de vomir, tellement ils lui retournaient l'estomac -et le cœur. Mais Hermione garda le meilleur pour la fin, en lui racontant comment Ron avait rompu avec Lavande. Maggy fut enchantée de ce retournement de situation et les deux amies rirent de cette demie victoire. C'était méchant pour Lavande, mais tant pis.

Maggy gara sa voiture près du terminus d'une station de métro. Le quartier, qui était constitué d'un nombre impressionnant de bâtiments premiers prix tous identiques, vieux et délabrés, donnait un sentiment d'insécurité par le nombre de recoins sombres qu'il possédait. Lorsque Hermione sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée du métro, un crac sonore attira son attention... Elle regarda autour d'elle, alerte, mais ne vit personne. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

Alors que les deux amies attendaient le métro qui allait vers le centre de Londres, Maggy raconta ses déboires amoureux, les disputes, de plus en plus fréquentes, entre ses parents pour des raisons d'argent, ou encore comment, lors d'un devoir, les garçons de sa classe avaient enfermé un professeur dans le placard. Maggy avait le don de parler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Hermione, qui la connaissait depuis longtemps, s'était habituée à ce débit de parole incessant en ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié et en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Cependant, lorsque la voix de Maggy se modifia en devenant plus grave, toute l'attention d'Hermione se reporta à nouveau sur son amie.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre, Hermione. Te souviens tu de Katelina Beatter ? Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et bien elle a été tuée à la fin de l'année, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. C'était devant la maison de ses voisins, un témoin dit qu'il a vu quelqu'un disparaître dans un volupté de fumée, mais tout le monde sait que c'est un timbré, donc personne ne le croit. Cette histoire a fait du raffut pendant des mois au lycée. On a tous été interrogés par les flics, pour savoir si quelqu'un lui en voulait, ou quoi que ce soit. Personne n'a compris. Il paraît que les flics n'ont même pas pu identifier la cause du décès, elle n'avait aucune trace d'agression. Elle était juste...morte.

Hermione resta bouche bée, elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de Katelina, qui avait été dans sa classe pendant trois années au début du primaire, mais il lui semblait évident que ce meurtre avait tout à voir avec le monde des sorciers, tout coïncidait : un décès par l'_avada kedavra_ ne laissait pas de traces, et quand les sorciers transplanaient, une fumée noire pouvait apparaitre. Tuer les moldus, c'était un des jeux préféré des Mangemorts. Jeux auxquels ils jouaient de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

- Je... Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, Maggy. Comment vont Mrs et Mr Beatter ?

- Mal, évidement. Heureusement, ils ont encore leur fils, ça leur permet de mieux tenir... Il n'a que quatorze ans, ils doivent donc encore un peu s'occuper de lui.

Le métro entra dans la station. Il était vide, avantage de le prendre au terminus. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée, car deux stations plus loin, le wagon était déjà bondé. Lors de leur arrivée à Londres centre, Maggy entraina Hermione dans quelques boutiques de vêtements plus sophistiquées et originales les unes que les autres, puis, en fin d'après midi, lorsque Maggy eut enfin fini de refaire sa garde robe alors que Hermione avait juste acheté un tee shirt, un pull chaud et un jean, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans un petit café londonien typique, où passait de la musique traditionnelle irlandaise. Hermione mordit dans une brioche avant de raconter à Maggy qu'elle allait surement ne pas revenir avant longtemps dans leur quartier résidentiel, car ses parents allaient bientôt déménager. Surprise, Maggy lui dit qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu parler. Hermione savait que c'était normal étant donné qu'eux-mêmes l'ignoraient encore. C'était elle qui allait leur soumettre, par un sortilège, l'idée de déménager, pour les protéger de Voldemort. Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses parents à Londres alors qu'elle serait en fuite. L'après midi s'achevait dans la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme des retrouvailles. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent à nouveau le métro tout en parlant. La jeune sorcière racontait à son amie des mésaventures de l'année, le fait que Harry sorte enfin avec Ginny, que le directeur de son école soit mort de la main d'un professeur et elle termina par lui dire que certaines perturbations actuelles en Angleterre avaient pour origine le monde auquel elle appartenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hermione, lança Maggy surprise.

- La communauté – Hermione grimaça à l'emploie de cet adjectif qu'elle détestait - à laquelle j'appartiens ne comporte pas que des gens bien. Actuellement, un sale type a la main mise sur le gouvernement de notre monde. Il tue beaucoup de gens, y compris des mol... des gens comme toi.

- Mais les forces de l'ordre du pays doivent lutter contre cet homme. Il faut qu'il soit enfermé.

Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Maggy. Les forces de l'ordre ne pourraient rien faire face à quelqu'un comme lui, il est... bien trop puissant. Il tue quiconque se met en travers de son chemin, sans complexe, par un simple claquement de doigts.

Maggy fit la moue.

- Si tu m'expliquais tout en détails au lieu de ne me raconter les choses qu'à moitié, ça serrait plus clair, dit-elle agacée.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je-dit que je ne pouvais pas...

Le métro annonça la dernière station de la rame, machinalement, Maggy et Hermione se levèrent tout en continuant à parler. Maggy avait un regard suspect. Depuis des années, elle se demandait si Hermione n'avait pas rejoint une sorte de secte. Elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler à la télé : un jour, les gens s'éloignent de leurs proches et suivent une sorte de gourou qui prêche la bonne parole. Mais elle avait déjà soumis son hypothèse à Hermione, et au vu de sa réaction excessive, elle ne préférait pas réitérer la question, pour ne pas la vexer.

Lorsque les jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers pour sortir du métro, un nouveau crac sonore parvint à l'oreille d'Hermione. Inquiète, elle mit sa main sur la baguette qui était dans son sac en perles. Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent vers la voiture. Hermione était vigilante, car c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle entendait un crac sonore, signal du transplanage d'un sorcier. Deux hallucinations en une journée, c'en était trop pour la jeune sorcière. C'est lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture de Maggy qu'elle le vit, assis sur un banc en bois sombre et délabré, un peu plus loin.

….

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Maggy vous plait ? Et bien j'espère que oui, car on la reverra la semaine prochaine et bien plus loin dans la fiction ! Mais QUI peut bien être assis sur ce banc ? :P

Que pourrais-je améliorer dans mon écriture ? Vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ? Autres remarques ?

Le prochain chapitre, qui est plus long, lundi prochain. Au programme : des chamailleries, un repas et du dépaysement ( bye, bye l'Angleterre ! )

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : **La ****métamorphose de ton cœur**

Disclamer : Univers et personnages à JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Salut, salut mes chers lecteurs ! Voici un chapitre trèèès long. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il devrait vous plaire...

Merci beaucoup à Delphine 03 et Miss Plume Acide pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**Merci **à mon n'amoureux, qui a fait un super boulot en corrigeant les fautes de cette fiction.

...

**2. Dépaysement **

Hermione l'observa de la tête aux pieds. La blancheur de sa chemise et la classe qui émanait de lui était en parfait contraste avec la banlieue délabrée de Londres. Lorsqu'il remarqua la stupeur dans le regard d'Hermione qui, en un quart de seconde avait brandi sa baguette vers lui, il esquissa un sourire furtif. Son visage était abimé par la fatigue, des cernes grises étaient apparues sous ses yeux, son teint, d'ordinaire très clair, l'était encore plus. Il égalait par sa blancheur et son manque d'éclat Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ou encore le Baron Sanglant, pour parler du fantôme auquel il se rattachait par sa maison à Poudlard. Maggy qui était déjà assise au volant de sa voiture, en sortit lentement, éberluée.

- Hermione ? Lança-t-elle scandalisée Qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu la baguette magique d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique, elle voyait simplement son amie tendre un vulgaire bout de bois vers un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux blond platine et au visage anguleux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maggy, je le connais. Et autant te signaler qu'on ne s'apprécie guère, articula-t-elle, sur un ton de défi en dévisageant son ennemi.

- Tiens, Granger est en compagnie d'une moldue. Si tu surveillais un peu plus tes fréquentations, tu pourrais peut être prétendre à une réelle place dans notre monde, ricana-t-il. Comment tu t'appelles, la moldue ? Lança-t-il à Maggy

- Maggy, et je ne sais pas quel Anglais tu emploies, mais tu devrais revoir ton vocabulaire, le blond dit-elle froidement, sans même lui demander son prénom.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! siffla Malefoy.

Hermione s'adressa à Maggy rapidement sans quitter Malefoy des yeux :

- Maggy, rentre chez toi, je passe te voir tout à l'heure, je rentrerai par mes propres moyens, te fais aucun soucis pour ça, mais rentre chez toi. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Malefoy, qui n'avait toujours pas daigné lui faire face en sortant sa baguette, et lui lança : Et toi, on va régler nos comptes, sale meurtrier !

La voiture de Maggy démarra et s'éloigna dans un bruit sourd rompant le silence. La baguette d'Hermione était cramponnée dans sa main... Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis six ans, était face à elle, sans baguette à portée de main. L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione pensa qu'elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle aurait voulu le tuer. Après tout, ce bon à rien avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore et était indirectement responsable de sa mort. Quel lâche. Mais pourquoi n'essayait il pas de la tuer, lui ? Et comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver ?

Hermione commença à tourner autour de son rival, baguette pointé vers son torse, hors d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Malefoy ? Tu veux conduire une sale Sang-de-Bourbe à tes amis Mangemorts pour te racheter après avoir failli avec Dumbledore ? Harry m'a tout raconté !

Drago Malefoy, qui fanfaronnait il y a moins d'une minute, resta très sérieux.

- Ça aurait été une bonne idée, Granger, mais pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il ironiquement. Je dois te parler dans un endroit tranquille, dit sèchement Drago en tendant son bras à Hermione pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble.

La baguette d'Hermione était toujours tendue. La jeune sorcière était perplexe, peu convaincue par la réponse de Malefoy. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il voulait sans doute la tuer, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter qu'il haïssait tant. Elle s'approcha du blond pour qu'il pense qu'elle allait céder à sa demande, mais à la place de prendre sa main répugnante et couverte de sang -au sens figuré du terme, elle lui enfonça violemment sa baguette dans le côtes en s'énervant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, que je suis stupide, Malefoy. Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent pour essayer de m'entrainer vers tes amis Mangemorts. Ta tentative est bien vaine, si tu veux me tuer, aies au moins le courage de le faire toi même, espèce de lâche.

Hermione s'adressait à Drago comme s'il s'agissait de vermine et il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on emploie ce ton avec lui. Il recula et expira bruyamment, contrarié, massant ses côtes endolories par le contact violent de la baguette d'Hermione.

- Granger, tu ne sais pas ce que je vis et tu ne sais pas ce que je vois, dit Drago tout bas.

Drago baissa les yeux au sol, soupira avant de continuer d'une voix fébrile, la baguette d'Hermione toujours enfoncée au niveau de ses côtes.

- Tout ce qu'ils font, tout ce que je suis contraint de faire me répugne. Je ne suis peut être pas ton ami Granger, et je ne le serai jamais, mais je ne veux pas faire partie des gens qui tuent les Sang-de-Bourbe, ou les traitres à leur sang. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne me ressemble plus. Fais moi confiance. Je ne suis pas capable de tuer Granger, même pas des gens comme toi, ou comme cet abruti de Dumbledore.

La voix du jeune homme s'était cassée en prononçant le nom de Dumbledore, preuve d'une réelle douleur. Ou d'un talent d'acteur hors paire.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Hermione, en abaissant légèrement sa baguette.

- Tillius Nott, le père de cet intello de Théodore. Il m'a parlé d'une certaine Katelina Beatter il y a une semaine. Avant de la tuer, il l'a longtemps soumise à l'imperium et il s'est rendu compte qu'elle te connaissait. Il m'a demandé si je voudrais l'accompagner lorsqu'il viendrait te chercher chez toi et tuer tes sales moldus de parents. Hermione le regarda outré et il reprit : C'est la phrase de Nott, pas la mienne, Granger. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai retrouvé ta trace. Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Si tu veux savoir, j'ai fait oublier à Tillius qu'il savait où tu habites, pour pas qu'il vienne vous tuer.

Depuis quelques mois, bon nombre de Sang de Bourbe étaient retrouvés morts à leur domicile. La baguette d'Hermione était toujours pointée, mais les muscles qui soutenaient son bras s'étaient relâchés au fur et à mesure que Malefoy parlait. Elle était déboussolée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Car s'il avait vraiment fait oublier au père de Nott où elle habitait, il l'avait sauvé. Drago lui tendit à nouveau son bras, sans doute encouragé par le trouble qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Non Malefoy, reprit-elle plus doucement,c'est moi qui déciderai de notre destination.

Sa voix était sans appelle et elle tendit à son tour le bras vers Malefoy, le regard sévère.

- Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas m'emmener chez tes amis de l'Ordre, Granger ? Rétorqua Drago, méfiant.

- C'est toi qui veux me parler, tu connais ma condition, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, comme pour le menacer. J'ai aucun intérêt à te suivre, alors si tu veux me parler, tu devras me suivre. A toi de choisir si tu as assez confiance en moi ou pas.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, arrêtée à une faible distance de son visage, les trais durcis par la haine que lui renvoyait le garçon qui l'avait rabaissé pendant de nombreuses années. Drago était exaspéré de devoir faire confiance à cette maudite Granger. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il l'observait en secret, prétextant des missions à ses parents pour quitter la morne ambiance du manoir. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il révèle à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passait chez les Mangemorts, mais le choix avait été cornélien. Son entourage au complet était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait qu'il soit sur que la personne à qui il confierait ses doutes et ses craintes ne fasse pas partie de son camp, et que cette personne ne le tue pas sur le champ, c'est ainsi qu'il avait opté pour miss-je-sais-tout. Granger n'était pas impulsive au point de le tuer sans chercher à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ses actes, et elle était sans doute la plus à même pour l'écouter. Sang de bourbe ou pas.

Un silence s'était installé. Les deux ennemis se dévisageaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment regardés avec un mélange de mépris et de curiosité. Hermione avait toujours le bras tendu en direction de celui qu'elle haïssait et elle ne faillerait pas. Drago hésita une seconde encore, et dans un élan de courage qui lui était rare, attrapa le bras d'Hermione, sans savoir ou elle allait l'emmener. Le transplanage fut long, plus que d'habitude. Drago commençait à avoir mal au ventre et attendait l'arrivée avec impatience. Cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe avait sans doute du mal à transplaner. Tout à coup, un décor coloré apparut. Des néons de toutes les couleurs clignotaient, indiquant des boutiques et différents théâtres. Drago et Hermione étaient dans un recoin, cachés de la vue des touristes qui s'émerveillaient devant les bâtisses. Lorsque Malefoy lut l'écriteau « Moulin Rouge » sur un petit moulin coloré situé sur un bâtiment puis « Boulevard de Clichy » sur un autre écriteau indiquant la rue, il comprit qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Hermione était satisfaite, ils étaient arrivés à deux mètres de l'endroit où elle désirait atterrir. Elle transplanait de manière exceptionnelle par rapport à son jeune âge, il faut dire qu'elle s'était beaucoup entrainée depuis qu'elle possédait son permis.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Malefoy à la fois émerveillé et inquiet.

- A Paris lança Hermione, mais ce n'est pas notre destination finale. Nous allons aller... Plus loin, dans un endroit moins connu des Anglais, dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous trouver. J'ai trop peu confiance en toi pour rester dans une ville aussi connue que Paris avec toi, Malefoy.

Elle avança vers lui, l'attrapa par le col et le poussa du mieux qu'elle pu contre l'arbre situé derrière lui et elle continua :

- Et je te préviens, si je te vois essayer d'appeler tes amis Mangemorts avec ce que tu as sur le bras, tu seras mort avant moi. Car je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, Drago Malefoy, termina Hermione la voix remplie de haine, en faisant de grands gestes avec sa baguette.

Il acquiesça et il prit de nouveau le bras de la jeune femme, lasse. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau, longuement. Quand le nouveau décor apparu enfin, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'augmentation de la température et le vent. Ils étaient sur une crique déserte, au pied d'une chapelle en pierres, sans doute vieille de centaines d'années. La vue était dégagée sur la mer Méditerranée, dont les vagues frappaient les rochers à intervalles de temps plus ou moins réguliers. Hermione connaissait bien ce lieu pour y être venue en vacances plus d'une fois avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. C'était un petit village du sud de la France, chaleureux, avec des maisons colorées surplombant la Méditerranée et de nombreux commerces, où s'achètent souvenirs de vacances, nourriture artisanale et cartes postales. La jeune sorcière marcha suivie de Drago afin de rejoindre les rues touristiques de Collioure. Il était près de 19h00, heure Anglaise.

- Quitte à perdre mon temps avec toi, autant s'installer à une table et en profiter pour manger, qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda Hermione en fixant Malefoy d'un regard furtif à la limite de l'impolitesse.

- Si tu veux, Granger.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la jeune sorcière ne semblait pas prête à négocier. Drago ne savait pas où il était, mais il continuait de suivre Hermione, qui slalomait habilement entre les touristes, alors qu'il aurait pu aisément repartir en transplanant. Ou pas, car il fallait avouer qu'elle savait transplaner sur de très longues distances par rapport à lui. Il n'aurait jamais tenté aller jusqu'à Paris.

Elle cherchait le restaurant français réputé dans lequel elle avait mangé étant enfant, pour essayer de surprendre Malefoy, qui n'avait sans doute jamais gouté au talent des cuisiniers moldus français. Peut être qu'en goutant cette nourriture, il s'ouvrirait un peu plus au monde moldu et reconnaitrait que ce ne sont pas des bons à rien. Que c'était un autre monde qui possédait lui aussi une culture. Lorsque le serveur vint vers eux, Hermione demanda une table calme. Le serveur acquiesça après un bref clin d'œil et ils furent conduits à l'intérieur du petit restaurant déjà presque plein, à une table sans vis à vis, mais avec une vue parfaite sur la petite piste de danse du bar. Et dire que ce serveur les avaient surement pris pour un jeune couple.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent face à face, Hermione et Drago étaient excessivement gênés. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, ils passaient donc le temps à observer les alentours. La salle était chaleureuse ; un bar illuminé de lanternes dominait la pièce et une musique rythmée s'échappait d'un haut parleur situé juste au dessus du comptoir. Sur une petite piste de danse placée devant le bar, quelques touristes dansaient, en attente de leur repas, ou en sirotant une bière sans beurre. La tension qui s'était installée entre les deux jeunes sorciers redescendit d'un cran lorsque le charmant serveur apporta la carte en demandant poliment s'ils souhaitaient prendre un apéritif. Hermione lui rétorqua que non, et elle se concentra sur les menus, en espérant pouvoir influencer Malefoy dans ses choix afin de lui faire gouter les meilleurs plats du restaurant.

- Granger ? chuchota Drago.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer agressivement :

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi des « francs » ?

Son ignorance du monde moldu était stupéfiante.

- C'est la monnaie française ! Lança la voix ahurie et haut perchée d'Hermione

- Mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer, Granger! Se catastropha Drago en sortant quelques Gallions de sa poche. Je n'ai que ça.

- Pour qui me prends-tu Malefoy ? J'imagine bien que tu ne te promènes pas avec de la monnaie moldue dans les poches alors que tu ignores jusqu'à son existence, s'énerva Hermione. J'ai de quoi payer pour nous deux, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cher petit sac en perle.

Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Malefoy était vraiment le sorcier le plus ingrat de sa génération.

- Maintenant, choisis ton menu, que tu puisses me parler, et que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi et être en meilleure compagnie, lança sèchement Hermione.

- Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que je lis, Granger, comment pourrais-je choisir ?

Il n'y avait pas un soupçon de moquerie ou d'agacement dans la voix de Malefoy, juste de la tristesse. Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé à son ennemi en l'espace de quelques semaines. Elle l'observa longuement. Dans la lumière orangée du restaurant, son visage paraissait moins pâle, mais ses cernes ressortaient d'autant plus.

- Et bien, je vais choisir pour toi, déclara Hermione plus calmement, qui avait obtenu une fois de plus ce qu'elle désirait. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

Hermione appela le serveur, commanda deux menus identiques avec saumon mariné au citron en guise d'entrée, canard aux mirabelles et son gratin d'aubergine en plat principal et fondant-croquant aux trois chocolats et sa boule de glace artisanale vanille en dessert. Lorsque le serveur partit en cuisine avec leurs commandes, Hermione jeta un coup œil rapide vers son invité.

- Tu as mauvaise mine Malefoy, commença-t-elle pour rompre le silence. Est ce le fait d'être responsable du décès du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps qui te fait cet effet ? Pourtant ça fait sept ans que je t'entends l'insulter de vieux timbré.

- Granger, Burbage est morte, répondit simplement Malefoy comme si elle n'avait pas essayé de le provoquer.

- Le professeur Burbage ? Hallucina Hermione. J'ai lu qu'elle était portée disparue mais j'ignorais que...

Elle s'interrompit. Drago avait placé sa tête entre ses mains, et une sueur froide était apparue au coin de son front. Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche, scandalisée, et lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

- C'est toi qui l'a tuée, accusa-t-elle, dégoutée.

- Non, bien sur que non. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais Granger ! Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais incapable de tuer. Je n'y arrive pas. Drago fit une légère pause avant d'ajouter à voix basse : Et le jour où il le saura, il me tuera.

- Qui l'a tué alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui d'autre ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et ça a été tellement atroce que j'en ai vomi tous mes boyaux après être tombé dans les pommes.

Hermione se figea et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux ennemis. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, ce que venait de dire Drago, ou la manière détachée dont il l'avait dite. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sur ce qu'avait subie Burbage pour mettre Malefoy dans un état pareil, mais elle ne préférait pas savoir.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Granger. J'ai assisté à une réunion de Mangemorts. Rogue a révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres la date où Potter allait quitter la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Si vous tenez à vos vies, changez la date. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut envoyer plusieurs Mangemorts patrouiller autour de la maison. Le ministère va bientôt tomber, et ils comptent faire une politique anti Sang-de-Bourbe et anti-moldus. Il faut que tu te caches et surtout, ne retourne pas à Poudlard à la rentrée.

Hermione le regardait, les yeux toujours sombre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eut besoin de la retrouver pour lui dire tout ça. Surtout qu'il devait bien se douter que l'Ordre était au courant d'une partie de ces informations -excepté la mort de Burbage.

- L'Ordre savait déjà tout ça, Malefoy. Mais pourquoi ce soudain retournement de veste ? Je ne te comprends pas.

- Mon père a perdu sa baguette, j'échoue à toutes les missions du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres si bien qu'il n'a plus vraiment la famille Malefoy à la bonne. Heureusement que Lestrange est la sœur de ma mère, sinon, il nous aurait déjà tués tous les trois. Mais dès qu'il s'apercevra de ma faiblesse, de mon incapacité à tuer, il me tuera, peu importe qui est ma tante. Et mes parents seront les suivants sur sa liste. Nous mourrons de sa main, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Granger ! Il fixait à présent Hermione d'un regard pénétrant. Sauf si saint Potter tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant. L'élu, cracha le Serpentard avant de s'esclaffer. Mais je n'y crois pas.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu es venu me trouver ?

Drago hésita avant de répondre.

- Pour ne pas me sentir coupable.

Hermione éclata d'un rire froid.

- Toi, coupable ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

- Granger, écoute-moi, dit-il, agacé. L'année dernière, lorsque mon... - Drago esquissa une grimace- « maitre » m'a donné pour ordre de tuer Dumbledore, j'ai manqué tuer Katie Bell et ton ami Weasmoche. Tu te souviens, le collier et la bouteille d'hydromel. Hermione acquiesça. Je m'en suis énormément voulu. Je n'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans une glace. Je chialais comme une mauviette dès que je m'isolais. Tu n'imagines pas la pression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me mettait, sans parler de mes parents. Je ne dormais plus, ne mangeais presque plus. Sans cesse, des images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Des images de mort, de souffrance. Les cauchemars s'enchainaient. Une nuit, c'était Dumbledore que je voyais mort, le lendemain, c'était Bell, puis Weasley. Ils étaient morts par ma faute, je les avais tués. L'année dernière, j'ai découvert la culpabilité, sentiment qui m'était inconnu, Granger. C'était... l'enfer, et ça n'a guère changé. Car depuis, Dumbledore est mort par ma faute. Depuis, j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendre beaucoup de vies sans une once de culpabilité. Sans compter le nombre de fois où il nous a torturé mes parents et moi. Il torture ma mère devant moi pour me punir à chaque fois que j'échoue. Et chaque nuit, je revis tous ces meurtres, tous ces cris, toutes ces larmes, toutes ces supplications, et c'est dans cette crainte permanente que je suis condamné à vivre. Je ne suis qu'un faible. Un faible qui n'est pas fait pour tuer.

Malefoy était en sueur. Il y avait beaucoup de fébrilité dans sa voix, de l'émotion, de la douleur. Il était peut être plus humain qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Si tu es sincère, vas te rendre à l'Ordre, proposa Hermione.

- Il tuerait mes parents, soupira Malefoy en parlant de Voldemort.

- Et bien propose à tes parents de se rendre avec toi. L'Ordre saura vous protéger, vous cacher, et vous épargnera tous les trois.

Drago esquissa un rire avant de grimacer.

- Mes parents ne partagent pas mon point de vue de la situation. Ils ne souhaitent pas quitter leur camp. Ils souhaitent simplement rester vivant et reprendre leur place privilégiée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, termina Drago. Ils souhaitent servir à tout jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout mon père. Ils sont pathétiques, mais ce sont mes parents, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute... Surtout ma mère. Elle ne porte même pas la marque.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi alors ?

- Rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà fait : m'écouter exprimer toutes les choses que je dois refouler pour survivre. Et surtout, que vous cachiez, Potter et toi. Vous allez être recherché activement dès que Scrimegeour sera tombé.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Non ! S'exclama Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de votre mort.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'arrivèrent les entrées tant attendues qu'ils avaient commandées. Drago observa longuement le contenu de son assiette, le temps de mettre à distance toutes les choses auxquelles il avait assisté, qu'il aimerait oublier. Il découpa un morceau de saumon mariné, le porta à sa bouche et dégusta. Il mastiqua un instant, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.

- C'est vraiment très bon, s'exclama Malefoy, surpris.

- C'est français, et moldu, rétorqua Hermione, quelque peu amusée par la réaction de son ennemi.

Drago sourit pendant qu'elle le scrutait, à la recherche d'un signe trahissant sa mauvaise foi. Il semblait brisé, meurtri par tout ce qu'il avait vu et tout ce qu'on l'avait obligé à faire. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa distinction naturelle, mais de la flamme qui brulait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait n'en restait plus qu'une cicatrice. Son regard était presque aussi vide que celui d'un prisonnier qui avait passé plusieurs années à Azkaban. Son sourire n'était plus moqueur, mais triste. L'ancien Malefoy avait disparu, consumé par les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait.

- Malefoy, vu ton état, je pense que tu devrais essayer de te détendre ce soir. C'est peut être le seul soir avant longtemps ou tu le pourras, alors ne ressasse pas trop ce que tu as vécu.

Le jeune homme fit un hochement de tête imperceptible. Au fil du repas, il continua de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs exquises et il se détendit petit à petit. Hermione et lui parlaient un peu moins, mais échangeaient tout de même des banalités sur Poudlard, les professeurs, les matières et le repas qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Ils se remémorèrent les disputes qu'ils avaient eues, et affûtaient, l'un comme l'autre, de nouveaux arguments. Ils étaient très têtus, mais ils ne se querellaient plus. Pas ce soir. Hermione lui expliquait ce qu'il y avait comme ingrédients dans chacun des trois plats qu'ils mangèrent. Lorsque Drago arriva à la dernière cuillère de son Fondant-croquant trois chocolats, il déclara :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour, Granger, mais ce fut un repas très agréable.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'Hermione en fut déroutée. Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle avait passé, elle aussi, un repas agréable après les douloureux aveux de Malefoy, mais c'était bien difficile à avouer tellement elle le haïssait.

- Ça n'a pas été si désagréable pour moi non plus, dit-elle simplement en regardant son assiette.

- Mais surement pas aussi agréable que pour moi qui mange entouré de Mangemorts tous les jours depuis presque un mois, ricana-t-il, en pensant à ce qu'il allait retrouver en rentrant en Angleterre.

Hermione sourit à son tour en regardant Drago dans les yeux cette fois. Elle était sereine, comme si elle était elle aussi en vacances, et non pas avec son pire ennemi. Et il avait l'air aussi calme qu'elle. Comme si l'éloignement géographique et le repas qu'ils venaient d'avaler leur avait fait oublier le fossé qui les séparait. La piste de danse du restaurant se remplissait au fil de la soirée qui s'écoulait. La jeune sorcière commanda deux thés.

- A la fin des jours sombres lança-t-elle à Malefoy en levant sa tasse comme si elle portait un toast.

- Je n'ai pas hâte d'aller à Azkaban, Granger, ironisa-il. Mais ça ne sera pas pire que ce que je vis.

- Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban répliqua Hermione, d'un ton certain.

Malefoy s'esclaffa, et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Granger semblait si sure d'elle qu'il était parfois difficile de la contredire. Le maitre d'hôtel apporta la note, et Hermione paya avec deux billets étranges contenant les nombres « 200 ». Le serveur lui rendit quelques pièces or et argent. Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça faisait en Gallions, mais étant donné le repas qu'il venait de manger, il imaginait que le prix devait être conséquent. Il se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas avoir pu payer et il se promit de rattraper ça un jour. Il regardait les danseurs d'un soir s'exhiber devant le bar du restaurant. Ils avaient l'air tellement joyeux.

- Tu as vu comme ils ont l'air heureux, Granger, lâcha Drago en montrant les danseurs d'un mouvement de tête noble. Ils oublient tous leurs soucis le temps d'une ou deux chansons, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même.

Hermione se demanda si elle devait prendre ceci pour une invitation. Si c'était le cas, Malefoy ne tournait vraiment pas rond, ce soir. Elle répondit le plus habilement possible, afin d'éviter une remarque assassine, si son interprétation était vaine.

- Personne ne te l'interdit, déclara-t-elle.

Malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard, Hermione Granger avait envie de danser elle aussi, mais danser avec Drago Malefoy était une idée absurde et répugnante. Pourtant, elle savait que s'il lui demandait, elle accepterait. C'était sans doute le fait d'avoir vu le jeune homme ressentir de la culpabilité et s'apitoyer sur sa vie. Il avait semblé plus humain au cours de cette soirée qu'en six années entières. Drago fit volte face, ses pupilles presque grises fixaient les yeux sombres d'Hermione.

- J'y vais, alors.

Il se leva et commença à danser sur des rythmes endiablés piqués aux années 80 au milieu des vacanciers. Il ne devait connaître aucun des titres diffusés, vu qu'ils étaient tous moldus, mais ça ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Hermione l'observa, alors qu'elle terminait son thé, danser avec un groupe d'étudiants français. Au fil des chansons, ses joues se coloraient en rouges, ce qui lui donnait bien meilleure mine. Et plus incroyable encore, elle voyait un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Entre deux chansons, un étudiant vint lui parler et Drago termina une phrase en montrant Hermione du doigt. Le français avait du lui demander avec qui il était venu. C'est alors qu'elle vit Drago s'approcher à nouveau de leur table, essoufflé par sa danse.

- Tu accepterais si je t'invitais ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- A quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

- A danser ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu danserais avec une Sang-de-Bourbe qui sent mauvais ? Répondit Hermione en plissant les yeux en signe de défi.

Elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise. Drago ferma les yeux en repensant au jour où il avait osé dire ça. C'était dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, un an auparavant. Hermione était entrée dans la boutique en compagnie de Potter et Weasley et il avait dit à sa mère que si elle sentait une mauvaise odeur, c'était parce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe venait de rentrer. Il était vraiment jeune et con.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment pensé Granger. J'espère que tu le sais. Alors, tu accepterais ?

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu me le demandes vraiment, lança Hermione, un sourire timide, mais encourageant aux lèvres.

Une nouvelle chanson venait de commencer. C'était _What a feeling_, un tube mondialement connu issu d'un film pour adolescents des années 80. En France, une bonne moitié des chansons qui passent à la radio sont en anglais, une aubaine pour les vacanciers. C'est alors que Drago demanda en tendant la main :

- Est ce que tu me ferais le plaisir de cette danse, _Hermione_ ?

La jeune sorcière fut si surprise d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche d'un sorcier comme Malefoy, qu'un frisson la traversa. Après une mince hésitation et sans un mot, elle plaça sa main envahie de tremblements dans celle de Malefoy et ils partirent danser sur la petite piste bondée de monde. Drago plaça sa main libre sur la hanche d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Le contact de son ennemi de toujours n'était pas désagréable, pourtant la jeune femme ressentait une certaine gène et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer sur la piste au rythme enjoué de la musique. Drago fit passer Hermione sous son bras, leur corps s'éloignèrent un bref instant avant de se rapprocher de nouveau. C'est qu'il savait danser en plus. La gène ressentie s'estompa bien rapidement, enivrée par le rythme de la musique. Hermione fit la connaissance des étudiants français, et ils partagèrent un verre avec eux. Partager des moments avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine éloigna un peu plus monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Ils ne pensaient qu'à l'instant présent, à la musique, à leur discussions avec les autres, et avaient oublié Voldemort, leurs différences, leurs parents respectifs, et leurs disputes passées. Ils se regardaient et souriaient, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais haïs.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, les deux écoliers de Poudlard riaient aux éclats en se remémorant le bal de Noël en quatrième année et leurs cavaliers respectifs. Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'Hermione avait fait pour que le célèbre Krum l'invite et Hermione trouvait répugnante son l'ancienne cavalière du Serpentard.

- Pansy était une erreur de jeunesse, conclut Malefoy. Et j'ai compris seulement quand je t'ai vu arriver dans cette robe pourquoi Krum t'avait choisie.

Sous entendait il qu'il l'avait trouvé jolie ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs deux sourires se fanèrent en même temps, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux pensé à combien ils se haïssaient d'ordinaire.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille, Granger, déclara lentement Drago tout en la regardant, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Tu ne m'appelles déjà plus par mon prénom, Malefoy, railla Hermione. Drago s'esclaffa de nouveau.

- Hermione, si tu préfères, dit-il, non pas sans difficulté.

- Alors tu pensais que j'étais quel genre de fille ? Questionna Hermione.

- Studieuse, trop sérieuse, dépourvue d'humour et qui ne savait pas s'amuser se moqua Drago

- C'est qu'une partie de ce que je suis. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi ouvert et chaleureux, Malefoy. Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginer danser avec des moldus dans un restaurant-bar. Tu paraissais si froid et calculateur il y a encore quatre semaines.

- J'ai changé. Beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois. Mais encore un peu plus ce soir, et j'espère que ça va continuer. Je ne veux plus être ce que j'ai été. Et moi, quand aurais-je le droit d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche ? Dit-il, taquin.

La jeune sorcière frissonna à la demande de son ennemi de toujours.

- Maintenant si tu veux, _Drago_. Et sois bien conscient de l'effort que c'est pour moi de t'appeler ainsi ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix, comme pour faire oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il sourit. Ils marchèrent tous deux sur les galets de la petite plage de Collioure, la nuit était totalement tombée. Sur un rocher, un couple de vacanciers s'embrassait amoureusement, laissant présager une nuit magique, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Malefoy qui risquait de ne pas connaître ça avant longtemps. Hermione, quant à elle, observait une petite famille française qui promenait un chiot blanc et frisé de petite taille. (*) Elle pensait à ses parents, et à leur départ imminent pour l'Australie. Elle espérait tellement les revoir ensuite. Elle se mit alors à penser à ce que pourrait être son futur si la guerre se terminait.

- Tu retournes à Poudlard en septembre? Demanda Hermione

- Oui, je vais y retourner, mais je ne pense pas suivre les cours, ni passer les examens. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres me donneras des missions, j'imagine.

- Si Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom disparait, tu y retourneras pour passer tes ASPIC ?

- Je ne pense pas. Si _il_ disparait, je serai au pire, mort, au mieux à Azkaban. Toi, j'imagine que tu les passeras un jour où l'autre, lança Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Impossible pour une miss-je-sais-tout comme Hermione Granger de ne pas obtenir ses ASPIC avec la note maximum, pensa-t-il.

- Pas s'il faut retourner à Poudlard une année entière. Je ne veux pas voir Poudlard sans Dumbledore.

Hermione s'aperçut de son manque de tact une seconde après avoir prononcé le nom de Dumbledore. Car Drago se sentait coupable de sa mort mais seule une brève contraction de la mâchoire laissa entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait.

- Si on arrive vraiment à le vaincre et que nous sommes encore tous deux en vie, je t'inviterai à manger à Londres. Tu as payé ce soir et tu m'as écouté, je te dois bien ça, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Tu mangerais avec moi une deuxième fois. Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne dérangent plus Monsieur le Sang Pur ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Plus autant qu'avant. A force de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tuer, j'ai presque fini par ressentir de la compassion à leur égard, blagua-t-il. Ils fond beaucoup de choses vraiment monstrueuses les Mangemorts. Je veux dire, les autres Mangemorts. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de leur ressembler.

La jeune femme paraissait si compréhensive et tellement à l'écoute, qu'il se senti encouragé à continuer.

- Ils aiment jouer avec la nourriture avant de la déguster. Leur jeu préféré, c'est de kidnapper des couples de moldus, ou de Sang-de-Bourbe et de faire souffrir l'un sous le regard de l'autre avant de les tuer. Et par faire souffrir, j'entends pas uniquement utiliser le sortilège Doloris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce sont des barbares qui se conduisent comme des animaux, ils ne méritent pas qu'on les respecte.

Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en imaginant ce à quoi Drago pouvait bien faire allusion. Elle s'assit face à la mer, qui était surplombée d'une pleine Lune gigantesque, laissant le vent lui caresser le visage. Drago s'assit à son tour en observant le reflet de la Lune dans les vagues de la mer Méditerranée. La température était agréable malgré l'heure tardive, un des avantages de ces villes du sud. Ils restèrent assis dans les galets un moment sans se dire un mot. Drago prit quelques galets dans la main, les fit tomber et recommença. Hermione regarda sa montre et fut surprise.

- Il faudra bientôt que l'on pense à rentrer, Malefoy. Mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter.

- Drago ! S'exclama-t-il. Je m'appelle Drago, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à faire des efforts.

Elle s'excusa, et sourit. Drago se leva, et tendit la main à sa cavalière d'un soir afin de l'aider à se relever. Geste qu'elle accepta. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage, côte à côte. Hermione était à la recherche d'un endroit désert propice au transplanage. Lorsque le lieu idéal fut trouvé, Hermione proposa son bras à Drago, qui choisit d'attraper sa main. Ainsi, ils passèrent de nouveau par le Moulin Rouge, à Paris, avant de retourner en Angleterre, dans la banlieue de Londres qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt dans la soirée. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, la banlieue constituée d'immenses bâtiments tous identiques collés les uns aux autres rendait la nuit terrifiante. Elle regarda Drago, et se rassura de sa présence bien qu'une tristesse non dissimulée se lisait sur son visage.

- Il va falloir que je retourne chez mes parents, dit-il gravement. Cette soirée a été un moment exaltant et réconfortant, merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Je t'en prie, ce fut un moment agréable pour moi aussi, répondit Hermione en lançant un sourire compréhensif. Courage pour la suite, et n'oublie pas qui tu es.

- J'ai encore quelques informations supplémentaires à te donner. La demeure de mes parents est le lieu de rassemblement des Mangemorts. Donc si tu pars te cacher avec Potter -tu ferais mieux de le faire, vu ton statut de sang et les projets du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres- évitez la partie Est de la région de Wiltshire. Ça grouille de Mangemorts. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me mettre en danger pour vous si vous vous faites prendre. Faut pas rêver. Donc sois ingénieuse, Granger...

- Entendu Malefoy, dit Hermione

Une certaine froideur était réapparue dans leur deux voix. C'est comme si la magie des vacances avait disparu avec leur retour en Angleterre.

- Et bien, au revoir, et bonne chance à toi, dit maladroitement Drago.

- Au revoir Malefoy, fais attention à toi et reste comme tu es devenu. Je préfère le nouveau toi à l'ancien.

Drago fit un bref signe de tête affirmatif, lança un dernier « au revoir » en direction d'Hermione, et il transplana. Hermione fit aussitôt de même, afin de ne pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette horrible banlieue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'Avenue Love Lane, Hermione rentra saluer ses parents. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de son absence, connaissant sa capacité à transplaner. La jeune sorcière monta dans sa chambre afin de surveiller le Polynectar qu'elle élaborait. La soirée qu'elle venait de passer était incompréhensible. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Drago Malefoy, qui lui avait mené la vie dure pendant tant d'années, l'insultant à chaque détour de couloir, pouvait avoir changé aussi radicalement en si peu de temps. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment elle avait pu accepter de danser avec lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce changement plaisait beaucoup à Hermione. Le petit sorcier noble et exécrable était devenu un parfait gentlemen ouvert et tolérant -ou presque.

.

.

Hermione avait promis à Maggy de lui rendre visite une fois rentrée, elle se dirigea donc, à la méthode moldue, chez sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui n'habitait qu'à quelques minutes de marche de sa propre maison. Lorsque le père de Maggy ouvrit la porte de la charmante maison colorée où il vivait, Hermione s'excusa de l'heure tardive et demanda à voir Maggy. Hermione fut agréablement reçue bien que la mère de Maggy semble attristée, et, après deux thés pris en compagnie de Maggy et ses parents, les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent dans l'immense chambre du deuxième étage.

- Je commençais à me demander si le blond ne t'avait pas fait de mal, dit Maggy, heureusement que tu es arrivée, car j'envisageais d'aller prévenir tes parents.

- Le blond, comme tu l'appelles, s'est avéré être beaucoup moins incommodant qu'à son habitude. Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi une seule fois, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, déclara Hermione, un sourire d'étonnement aux lèvres.

- Il doit chercher à obtenir quelque chose de toi, rien de plus, la raisonna Maggy.

- Il ne m'a rien demandé, Maggy. Il s'est juste confié.

- Ton sourire et ton regard te trahissent, soupira Maggy, il s'est surement passé un peu plus que ce que tu racontes. Un baiser par exemple ? Je te préviens, si tu te maries avec un pareil imbécile, je ne mets même pas les pieds à ton mariage !

- Maggy, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente, il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est mon pire ennemi d'école. Toutefois, il m'a invité à danser, murmura mots suffisants pour accaparer l'attention de Maggy.

- Et ensuite ? Vous allez vous revoir ? Vous avez des projets ? Tu l'aimes ? Vraiment pas de baiser ?Les questions fusaient à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière. Hermione plaça une main sur son front et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, l'engouement de son amie pour les histoires d'amour ne partirait jamais.

- Doucement Maggy, soupira Hermione, gênée. Non, rien d'autre, nous n'allons pas nous revoir et, non, je ne l'aime pas. Mais je me suis rapprochée de lui ce soir. Nous étions presque amis en fin de soirée, alors qu'au début, je le méprisais. C'était complétement iréel. Mais ne te fais pas des idées, c'est Ron que j'aime !

- Il n'est peut être pas aussi hautain qu'il y paraît, finalement, termina Maggy, pensive à propos de Malefoy.

- Mais ça a été le pire des imbéciles avec moi pendant six ans ! Il faut que je mette cette soirée de côté... Je ne dois pas le dire à Ron et Harry, ils ne comprendraient pas.

- On va faire en sorte de sortir le petit blond de ta tête, je vais te raconter une histoire très drôle...

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit. Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle. Ses parents dormaient déjà, ce qui l'obligea à utiliser un peu de magie afin que les portes ne grincent pas. Heureusement qu'elle était majeure et qu'elle avait le droit d'utiliser la magie librement.

Les semaines s'écoulaient à une vitesse époustouflante. Hermione n'avait pas oublié sa soirée avec Malefoy, -dont elle n'avait plus parlé- mais le départ pour la quête aux Horcruxes mobilisait ses pensées. Son petit sac à main en perles était prêt, il contenait tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin Harry, Ron et elle pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, y compris le polynectar qui était maintenant prêt. Heureusement, car la majorité de Harry approchait et la protection magique existante sur la maison de son oncle et sa tante s'arrêterait bientôt. Avant de quitter ses parents pour se rendre au Terrier où avait lieu le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Hermione lança un sortilège à ses parents, pour leur faire oublier son existence. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec Harry et Ron en laissant ses parents en proie aux Mangemorts. C'est en larmes qu'Hermione referma la porte de sa maison, peut être pour la dernière fois...

…

(*) : à savoir que dans cette famille française, il y a moi. Hommage à mon petit chien qui est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an.

A noter aussi : Le repas ne coute pas 400€ à Hermione, mais 400Fr, nous sommes en 1997, l'euro n'a pas encore débarqué ! :)

Alors, alors ? Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? La culpabilité de Drago arrive-t-elle à vous convaincre ?

Des critiques constructives vis à vis de mon écriture ? Déchainez-vous, cette fiction est mon premier écrit ! :)

**Merci** d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et un **immense merci** à ceux qui prendront le temps de commenter.

Au programme **lundi prochain** : Un chapitre de HP7 revisité & de la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur...

Des bisous à vous tous & à lundi prochain pour la suite !

Fafa.


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteureuse (oui, oui) : Salut, salut ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre. Il ne s'annonce pas forcément joyeux, ni centré sur notre futur couple préféré, mais c'était un détour nécessaire dans cette fiction. Ahah, si on m'avait dit que je posterais ce chapitre le lendemain du passage de HP7 part 1 à la téloche... Si ça tombe pas à pique tout ça... :)

Je remercie une fois de plus **les gentils lecteurs** qui m'ont laissé des **reviews** !

Disclamer : Certaines répliques de ce chapitre sortent tout droit du livre Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort. Ces répliques ne sont pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling, traduites en français par JF Ménard. Ces répliques sont en gras et en italique.

Merci à mon** correcteur**, qui se reconnaitra. Je lui envoie pleins de bisous pour le remercier !

…

Chapitre 3 : Le manoir des Malefoy

**Début Avril 1998**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'Hermione était en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Ils progressaient très lentement dans leur quête pour trouver les Horcruxes et détruire Voldemort. La jeune sorcière passait ses journées à lire et à faire des recherches en espérant débusquer un signe caché, menant à la trace d'un Horcruxe. Les rapports avec Ron étaient parfois ambigus, et du coup, quelques peu tendus. Hermione pensait que ce n'était pas le moment pour que Ron et elle se mettent ensemble alors qu'ils partageaient leur quotidien avec Harry. Elle avait peur qu'une gêne apparaisse, et que Harry se sente à l'écart. Elle qui avait attendu des mois en espérant voir Ron se rapprocher d'elle, repoussait maintenant le moment ou ils sortiraient ensemble. Ironie du sort.

La vie qu'ils menaient, Ron, Harry et elle, était plus que sommaire : Ils ne mangeaient pas chaque jour à leur faim, dormaient dans des lits de camping peu confortables. Ils ne pouvaient se faire apercevoir dans les lieux fréquentés, ce qui engendrait un tas d'autres inconvénients.

Nous étions au début du mois d'avril. La neige qui recouvrait les collines d'Angleterre disparaissait, laissant derrière elle un climat plus doux. Sur les arbres, les premiers bourgeons se déployaient, preuve de l'arrivée imminente du printemps. Une brise fraîche soufflait tout au long de la journée, débarrassant par courts instants le ciel de ses épais nuages gris. L'apparition du soleil avait un effet positif sur l'humeur du trio d'amis, mais c'était toujours pour un temps très bref.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, et le non-contrôle des détraqueurs par le ministère de la magie, la couleur du ciel ne variait guère sur l'Angleterre. Des écologistes et climatologues du monde entier avaient fait le déplacement pour observer ce phénomène naturel exceptionnel et après avoir effectué des recherches, des expériences, et des relevés sur le terrain, ils avaient tous conclus que le dit phénomène était d'origine naturelle.

En cette soirée du mois d'avril, après avoir écouté l'émission Potterveille à la radio, le moral des trois amis était remonté, car aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne leur était parvenue. Cependant, ils allaient vite déchanter. Depuis quelques mois, le nom de Voldemort était frappé du tabou. Ainsi, chaque personne qui osait prononcer le nom du mage noir le plus puissant du monde était localisé, et trouvait une dizaine de Mangemorts devant sa porte dans la minute qui suivait. Cette tactique avait été mise au point pour localiser les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, car ils étaient les seuls à appeler Voldemort par son nom.

- **_Voldemort cherche la Baguette de Sureau_** ! Dit Harry alors que Ron criait pour l'empêcher de parler, en vain.

_- _**_Le nom est tabou_**_ !_ Hurla Ron, tout en se levant précipitamment, en regardant tout autour de lui.

Un crac sonore... puis un autre, et encore un autre. Une armée de Mangemorts transplanait autour de la tente des trois jeunes sorciers. Hermione se leva et réfléchit le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque les Mangermorts s'apercevraient que les sorciers qu'ils avaient capturés n'étaient autre que Harry Potter et ses deux amis, ils seraient conduits à Voldemort. Les Horcruxes encore présents, ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre Voldemort définitivement. La jeune sorcière se souvint alors d'un sort qu'elle avait revu l'été dernier, il permettait de modifier temporairement l'apparence physique d'une personne. Sans réfléchir davantage, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lança le maléfice.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois sortis de la tente, Greyback, un sorcier au visage cruel, à la fois loup-garou et Mangemort, ordonna à ses troupes de fouiller la tente. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Harry, boursoufflé, il éclata de rire.

La situation dans laquelle ils étaient était déplorable. Harry essaya de se faire passer pour un sorcier du nom de Vernon Dudley, sauf qu'il n'en existait aucun. Ron se donna le nom de Stan Rocade avant qu'un Mangemort dénommé Scabior affirme connaître Stan. Ron déclara alors s'appeler Barny Weasley. Greyback se tourna vers Hermione pour finir.

- _**On va voir si elle est plus rapide a se souvenir de son nom que Barny. Qui es-tu fillette**__ ?_

Hermione, qui avait eu plus de temps que ses amis pour préparer sa réponse, répondit sans une hésitation, rattrapant la maladresse de ses compagnons.

_- __**Pénélope Deauclaire.**_

_-__** Quel est ton statut de Sang ?**_

_- __**Sang-mêlé**_, dit Hermione.

_-__** Facile à vérifier**_, ricana Scabior, **_mais toute cette bande a encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard._**

_- __**On est partis de l'école**_, lâcha Ron.

_- __**Vraiment le rouquin ? S'exclama Scabior. Et vous avez décidé d'aller camper ? Et, simplement pour rigoler un peu, vous avez prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?**_

_- __**Pas pour rigoler, rectifia Ron, on a pas fait exprès.**_

_-__** Pas fait exprès ? Tu sais qui a l'habitude de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Weasley ? Gronda Greyback. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ça te dit quelque chose ?**_

_- __**Non**_, mentit Ron.

_- __**Et bien, ce sont des gens qui ne montrent pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres le respect qui lui est dû. Attachez les avec les deux autres prisonniers**_, ordonna Greyback.

Hermione fut trainée à terre, puis ligotée dans le dos. Impossible de défaire les nœuds magiques avec lesquelles elle était attachée. Les Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers la tente pour la fouiller et discutaient entre eux à voix basse en retournant toutes leurs affaires. Elle sentait le stress la gagner, mais apparemment, Harry avait encore tous ses esprits.

- _**Quelqu'un a encore une baguette**__ ?_ Murmura Harry.

_- __**Non**_, répondirent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson.

_- __**Tout est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai prononcé le nom, je suis désolé...**_ culpabilisait Harry.

_- __**Harry ?**_ Chuchota une voix connue.

_- __**Dean ?**_ S'étonna Harry

- Harry, c'est toi ! Et Ron, et Hermione ! On parle beaucoup de vous à la radio ! Si jamais ils découvrent qui ils ont capturé … marmonna le camarade de dortoir de Harry et Ron au sang moldu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Dean ? Demanda Ron

- J'étais en fuite, surement un peu comme vous ! Le ministère recherche tous les sorciers au sang moldu pour leur retirer leur baguette. J'ai décidé de partir avant qu'ils me retrouvent.

Des Mangemorts continuaient à fouiller la tente lorsqu'une voix triomphante s'éleva de l'intérieur de celle ci.

- **_Regarde ça Greyback !_** Lança un Mangemort encapuchonné à la voix de crapaud.

Le Mangemort tendit au loup garou une longue épée dorée, truffée de diamants étincelants. Ils avaient trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor.

- **_Magnifique ! s'exclama Greyback_** en la prenant des mains de son compagnon encapuchonné. Vraiment magnifique. **_On dirait un travail de gobelin. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_**Demanda-t-il à Harry.

_- __**C'est à mon père, mentit Harry. On l'a emprunté pour couper du bois.**_ Les Mangemorts s'esclaffèrent.

Scabior était a présent assit dans un coin, en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier du jour même. Hermione l'observait, inquiète. Il était possible que leurs photos, à Ron, Harry et elle figurent dans la gazette, étant donné qu'ils étaient en fuite depuis des mois. Tout à coup, Scabior s'arrêta sur un article, la bouche entre ouverte. Il observa successivement le journal, puis Hermione. Le sang de la jeune sorcière se glaça.

- _**Attends un peu, Greyback ! Tu as vu ça dans la gazette ? Hermione Granger, lisait Scabior, la Sang de Bourbe qui voyage avec..**__._ Non d'un Hippogriffe malfaisant... **_Harry Potter !_** Greyback se pencha sur l'article et la photo représentant Hermione.

Ils étaient fait comme des rats. Démasqués. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Scabior se promène avec la gazette ?

- **_Tu sais quoi fillette ? Cette photo te ressemble beaucoup._**

_- __**Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi **_**!** Répondit Hermione, en essayant de paraître le plus sûre d'elle possible. Mais le son suraigu qui venait de sortir de sa bouche avait valeur d'aveu. Comment osez vous me comparer à de la vulgaire racaille ? Ajouta elle, pour se donner de la consistance.

_- __**Qui voyage avec Harry Potter... répéta Greybac**_**k** tout en observant de nouveau le visage bouffi de Harry.

- **_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, sur le front, Vernon ?_** Demanda Greyback d'un ton presque mielleux. Ne serrait ce pas...une cicatrice ?

_- __**N'y touchez pas ! Hurla Harry**_, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_- __**Je croyais que tu portais des lunettes, Potter ?**_ Dit Greyback.

_- __**J'ai justement trouvé des lunettes**_, glapit un Rafleur au visage blafard encadré par des cheveux blonds frisés et aux yeux bleus globuleux.

_- __**C'est lui ! S'exclama Greyback**_, une fois les lunettes aplaties brutalement sur le nez de Harry. **_On a attrapé Potter !_** C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui va être ravi. Nous allons être récompensés, mes amis.

Les Mangemorts applaudissèrent, et discutèrent un instant. Les mots « Vous savez Qui », « Ministère » et « Manoir des Malefoy » arrivèrent presque simultanément dans les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle se remémora alors les révélations de Drago Malefoy, l'été précédant. « Si vous vous faites attraper, c'est chez mes parents que vous serrez conduit. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me mettre en danger pour vous. Faut pas rêver. Donc soit ingénieuse, Granger... » Une boule se forma dans son estomac en pensant qu'elle allait surement le revoir pour la première fois -et surement la dernière- depuis qu'ils avaient partagé une soirée.

Les Mangemorts s'approchèrent des prisonniers, et ils transplanèrent tous ensemble pour atterrir sur une route de campagne. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, inquiète, mais ils étaient seuls. Pas la moindre trace de Voldemort. Un grand portail noir se dressait au bout de l'allée, laissant présager une demeure d'exception. Hermione regarda successivement Harry et Ron. Harry avait l'air de souffrir atrocement, elle pariait qu'il était en ce moment même en connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si seulement il l'avait écouté et avait mieux travaillé ses cours d'occlumancie ! Ron était terrifié, son visage arborait la même expression que lorsqu'on lui montrait une araignée, même la plus petite qui soit. Dean fronçait les sourcils, tournant la tête à chaque seconde afin de vérifier que Voldemort n'arrivait pas, et Gripsec, un gobelin, affichait une mine impassible. Soudain, un Mangemort s'approcha du portail et le toucha. Au contact de la peau humaine, le portail se déforma, et une voix froide, impolie et criarde demanda :

- **_Annoncez l'objet de votre visite._**

_- __**On amène Potter !**_ Répondit Greyback, l'air triomphant.

Le portail s'ouvrit sur une immense allée entourée de nombreuses hautes haies. Un terrain verdoyant, sur la gauche laissant apparaître quelques oiseaux majestueux au plumage blanc qui brillait sous l'éclat de la demi lune, Hermione pensa reconnaître des paons, mais n'en était pas sûre. La demeure qu'on pouvait dorénavant apercevoir était blanche comme le lin, surmontée d'une toiture noire comme l'ardoise. Des colonnes se dressaient de chaque côté de l'immense porte d'entrée en ébène. Sur le côté, le clapotis d'une fontaine se faisait entendre. Hermione trouvait que la maison Malefoy ressemblait étrangement aux demeures des princes charmants dans les contes de fée moldus. Sauf que ce qu'elle vivait là, n'avait rien d'un conte de fée, c'était plutôt un cauchemar. Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago les fit entrer et les conduisit vers le salon. C'était une pièce gigantesque d'une hauteur interminable. Vissé au plafond, un lustre de cristal dominait la pièce en l'éclairant d'une lumière orangée plutôt chaleureuse.

- **_Suivez moi, ordonna Narcissa. Drago, mon fils, est là pour les vacances de Pâques. Si c'est vraiment Harry Potter, il le reconnaitra_****. **

C'est alors qu'Hermione l'aperçut. Drago Malefoy était assis, près de la cheminée, dans un fauteuil moelleux couleur violine. La cheminée était ornée d'une tapisserie verte et argent représentant Salazar Serpentard et de diverses photos d'ancêtres presque tous aussi blond que Drago. Le père de Drago, Lucius, était à ses côtés mais Hermione ne le regardait pas. Elle se concentrait sur le fils, afin de voir quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il les remarquerait. Le jeune Malefoy tourna alors son menton pointu vers les nouveaux venus. Son visage était pâle, creusé par la maigreur, cerné comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours, ses cheveux blond, presque blancs avaient été coupés plus courts. Il avait une mine encore plus exécrable que la dernière fois où Hermione l'avait vu. A la vue des prisonniers, le visage de Drago resta impassible.

- _**Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée**__,_ en contraste avec la douceur de la pièce. **_Drago, viens là !_** Ordonna-t-elle à son fils.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, se leva, dévisagea sa mère furtivement, et contempla Harry. Malgré son apparente bonne volonté, Drago ne s'attardait que peu de temps sur le visage de Harry, restant à bonne distance de son ennemi.

- **_Examine le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi !_** Encouragea Lucius d'une voix oppressante et fébrile. **_Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardonné..._** Nous retrouverons la place qui fut la jadis la notre... La place qui est convoitée par tant de fidèles.

Lucius s'approcha du visage de Harry, suivi de Drago. Les deux hommes, bien que physiquement semblables, n'étaient pas dans le même état d'esprit. Le père était surexcité à l'idée de retrouver une place privilégiée au sein de la communauté Mangemort alors que le fils était inquiet, troublé et apeuré par la situation.

- _**Je ne sais pas, dit-il**__,_ avant de se détourner des prisonniers pour retourner face à la cheminée ou du bois brulait, consumant peu à peu le mensonge du jeune homme.

Drago avait peur. Peur qu'on lui demande de reconnaître les autres prisonniers qui n'étaient autre que Weasley et Granger. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de ses camarades de Poudlard, bien qu'il les haïsse. Surtout Weasley et Potter. Comment pourrait-il mentir si on lui demandait de reconnaître Granger alors que sa photo était dans la gazette du jour même ? Photo qu'il avait longuement observée à l'heure du Brunch.

Évidement, Hermione fut observée. Elle aurait également dû se jeter un maléfice pour ne pas être reconnue.

- **_Attendez dit brusquement Narcissa. Oui... Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans la gazette ! Regarde, Drago, n'est ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?_**

Il ne bougea pas. Hermione espérait tellement qu'il mente. Mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas en position de négocier. Il était entouré de ses parents et d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, tous prêts à appeler Voldemort.

- **_Je... Peut être... Oui,_** lança Drago, désemparé. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête et regardait toujours le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée, se haïssant chaque seconde un peu plus.

_- __**Dans ce cas, celui là est le jeune Weasley !**_ S'écrira Lucius, toujours enthousiasme. _Drago, regarde le !_

_- __**Oui, répéta Drago**_ en regardant les flammes qui consumait le bois lentement, _c'est possible._

Drago se détestait, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Il avait trop peur de mourir. Cependant, si un d'eux mourrait à cause de lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Déjà qu'il les évitait ces derniers temps.

Derrière Harry, la porte de salon s'ouvrit brusquement. Bellatrix Lestrange, responsable du meurtre de Sirius Black, entra dans la pièce. La tension monta d'un cran.

- **_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Cissy_**** ?** Mais la nouvelle arrivante ne laissa pas le temps à sa chère sœur de répondre, dévisageant Hermione. **_Ma parole... C'est la Sang de Bourbe ? C'est Granger ?_**

_- __**Oui, oui, c'est Granger !**_ répondit Lucius, satisfait que Bellatrix confirme les affirmations peu enthousiastes de son fils. **_Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter._**

_- __**Vous êtes surs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être immédiatement informé !**_

Elle remonta rapidement sa manche en faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, un immonde tatouage de serpents entrelacés. Lucius essaya de l'en empêcher mais_ c_e ne fut pas lui qui dissuada Bellatrix, mais l'épée dorée scintillante qu'elle remarqua scintiller dans les mains d'un Mangemort.

- **_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_** hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du Mangemort qui tenait l'épée.

_- __**Une épée**_, répondit rapidement celui ci, sur la défensive.

_- __**Donnez-la-moi !**_ Ordonna Bellatrix.

_- __**C'est pas à vous, m'dame, c'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.**_

Un jet de lumière rouge éblouit alors Hermione. Le Mangemort venait d'être stupéfixé. Bellatrix Lestrange était dans une colère noire, de nombreux éclairs de lumière rouge jaillissaient dans la salle, aveuglant Hermione qui fut contrainte de fermer les yeux. Lorsque Bellatrix s'arrêta et que Hermione put enfin ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, Greyback était le seul à ne pas avoir été stupéfixé par cette sorcière écervelée. Bellatrix était complétement hystérique.

-**_Où as tu pris cette épée ?_** Murmura Bellatrix avec colère tout en arrachant la baguette des mains de Greyback, qui se rendait.

_- __**Comment osez-vous ?**_ Répliqua celui ci.

_- __**Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ?**_ Répéta elle en hurlant, cette fois ci. **_Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts !_**

_- __**Elle était dans leur tente**_, répliqua Greyback en montrant de son gros doigt noir de crasse Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Bellatrix lança son regard le plus noir vers Hermione, Ron et Harry, prenant le temps de les dévisager l'un après l'autre avant de se tourner vers Drago.

_- __**Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors !**_ Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son neveu en parlant des Mangemorts stupéfixés. **_Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin ! _**Ironisa-t-elle.

Ainsi, Bellatrix avait deviné le point faible de Drago. Elle haletait, regardant d'un air dément tous les prisonniers présents dans la pièce, un sourire sadique s'affichant sur ses lèvres par instants. Cette femme était le mal absolu.

- **_Tais-toi !_** Répondit-elle brutalement à Narcissa, qui essayait de protéger son fils unique. _**La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons problème très sérieux. Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal**_**, **lança-t-elle**. ****_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasser lui-même... [...] Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés à la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir !_**Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle était effrayante. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Un jet de flammes sortit de sa baguette, trouant le tapis. Elle regarda une fois encore l'assemblée de ses yeux démentiels.

- **_Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback._**

Hermione vit les yeux de Bellatrix se tourner et s'attarder un instant sur elle. Elle leva un index alors qu'un sourire malsain ornait son visage.

- _**Attends, coupa Bellatrix, tous sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe**__._

_- __**Non**__,_ s'écria alors Ron, que Greyback trainait vers la cave.**_ Prenez moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez_**, hurlait-il. Ne lui faites aucun mal, prenez moi à sa place !

_- __**Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai juste après**_, lança t-elle à l'adresse de Ron, d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

Hermione fut tirée par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce, de façon à ce que la famille Malefoy assiste au spectacle que Bellatrix allait donner. Lucius était assis sur un canapé confortable, à côté de sa femme. Drago venait de rentrer, ayant à peine fini de débarrasser la pièce des innombrables Mangemorts stupéfixés. En voyant Hermione trainée au sol par Bellatrix Lestrange, il esquissa une grimace, qu'il cacha aussitôt en plaçant sa main au niveau de sa bouche, faisant mine de se gratter le menton. Il se replaça devant la cheminé, mais regardait cette fois Hermione, avec pitié, espérant que Bellatrix ne lui fasse pas de mal. Cette dernière tournait autour d'Hermione, baguette tendue, glissant sur le sol comme une vipère. Hermione, qui s'attendait à tout, et surtout à mourir, s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Bellatrix explosa d'un rire mauvais. Sans lui poser aucune question, elle jeta à Hermione un premier sortilège.

- ENDOLORIS ! Hurla t-elle avec rage.

Ce fut comme si des milliers d'aiguilles étaient plantées dans sa chair toutes en même temps. Son sang bouillonnait, lui faisant mal aux tripes, au cœur, au crâne, aux membres. Pas un centimètre cube de son corps n'était épargné par la douleur, une douleur affreuse, lancinante, démoniaque, donnant envie à quiconque la ressentait de mourir le plus rapidement possible. Hermione hurlait , suppliait Bellatrix d'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était soumis à une pression insoutenable et qu'elle allait imploser si cela ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement. C'était comme si une main invisible pressait sur ses organes à l'intérieur de son corps.

- Et bien Granger, tu viens sans doute de découvrir pourquoi tu as tout intérêt à répondre à mes questions rapidement, dit Bellatrix d'un ton mielleux, le même sourire turpide aux lèvres.

Hermione ne répondit rien, défiant Bellatrix du regard, puis la famille Malefoy, qui la contemplait sans rien dire. Elle était assise sur le sol, elle avait l'impression de tanguer, mais ne se laissa pas démoraliser. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, mais elle pleurait silencieusement. Dignement. Son regard s'attarda sur Drago. Il était décontenancé, mais elle le maudissait du plus profond de son être en cet instant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se lève, brandisse sa baguette vers sa tante pour défendre Hermione. Vu qu'il s'était comporté comme un ami la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'est ce qu'elle aurait espéré que Drago fasse à cet instant.

- Où avez-vous trouvé l'épée ? Demanda simplement Bellatrix

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Les secondes passaient. Elle s'attendait à subir de nouveau l'endoloris, mais cette fois, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et se prépara à résister.

- Je t'avais prévenue, immonde Sang-de-Bourbe ! Railla t-elle. ENDOLORIS !

Hermione fut à nouveau secouée par des soubresauts et ressentit la même douleur interminable que la première fois. Elle hurlait. Chaque seconde était insoutenable. Hermione se concentra sur certains moments de sa vie qui lui inspirait bonheur. Son admission à Gryffondor, ses résultats de BUSE, et étrangement, le dernier moment qui lui vint en tête était sa soirée, en compagnie de Drago Malefoy dans le sud de la France. C'était un des derniers souvenir heureux qu'elle avait avant son départ de chez ses parents. Cette même personne était actuellement en train de la regarder souffrir sans s'interposer, quelle ironie. Ces quelques souvenirs permettaient à Hermione de se détacher de la douleur qui lui bouffait les entrailles.

Bellatrix Lestrange stoppa de nouveau son sort.

- **_Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?_** Menaçait Bellatrix

Bellatrix s'avançait à présent vers Hermione, un poignard en main.

- Nous... No...Nous l'avons trou... trouvée... dans la f...forêt... Bégaya Hermione, qui perdait sa force.

Le visage de Bellatrix était à présent situé juste en face celui d'Hermione. La Mangemort attrapa violemment le poignet d'Hermione et en approcha le poignard, le laissant glisser le long de son bras. La jeune sorcière paniqua.

- Lâchez moi ! S'il vous plait, non ! Hurlait-elle en pleurant.

Bellatrix enfonça le poignard de quelques millimètres dans la peau d'Hermione qui hurlait à en faire trembler les cristaux du lustre qui était quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Drago s'était levé, faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée, trop affecté par ce à quoi il assistait. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, ses parents et Bellatrix étaient trop concentrés sur Hermione.

- Nous allons tous voir à quel point ton sang est impur ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Et elle commença à graver l'infâme insulte qu'est « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur l'avant bras d'Hermione, qui se mettait à saigner de plus en plus abondamment au fur et à mesure que le couteau transperçait sa peau. Hermione pleurait, le visage crispé par l'atroce douleur. Du sang se répandait sur son avant bras, et à la vue de celui ci, elle eut un haut le cœur. Une fois son chef d'œuvre terminé, Bellatrix s'éloigna de la jeune sorcière un instant. Elle était dévorée par la rage, et ruminait. La tête d'Hermione commençait à tourner tellement la quantité de sang qui émanait de son avant bras lui semblait importante.

- **_Tu mens, immonde petite Sang de Bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité !_** Je le sais ! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle lança de nouveau le sortilège Doloris à sa victime, sans même en prononcer l'incantation, et Hermione fut de nouveau tordue par la douleur.

- **_Qu'est ce que vous avez pris d'autre ?_** Lança-t-elle à Hermione d'un regard terrifiant.

- Rien, nous n'avons pas... été dans... votre chambre forte à... à... à Gringotts. Déclara Hermione d'une voix plus frêle que jamais. **C****_e n'est pas la vrai épée. Une copie... Une simple copie_**, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

_- __**Une copie ?**_ Hurla Bellatrix, de sa voix perçante. Tu te fiches de moi ?

_- __**Il est facile de le savoir**_, lança Lucius. **_Drago, va chercher le Gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou non._**

Malgré toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait et l'affaiblissement de sa conscience, Hermione avait été astucieuse. Mais il fallait toutefois que le Gobelin soutienne son mensonge. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle était fichue. Drago se précipita vers la cave, avant de descendre les marches de pierres, il croisa le regard apeuré d'Hermione. Regard qui lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme mentait, et qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'épée de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il remonta les escaliers de la cave avec Gripsec, il lui chuchota à l'oreille « Mens ! Sinon je te tuerai de mes mains, sale Gobelin », mais personne, à part Gripsec, ne l'entendit. Drago jeta Gripsec devant Bellatrix d'un geste qui se voulait brusque, mais Hermione sentait une certaine retenue dans le mouvement de son ancien ennemi. Comme s'il avait peur de le blesser. Avant de retourner s'asseoir, il jeta un regard rassurant à Hermione. Bellatrix se tourna vers le Gobelin qui se tenait accroupi devant elle.

- Gobelin, lança sèchement Bellatrix, est ce que cette épée est celle de Godric Gryffondor ?

Le Gobelin inspecta l'épée dans ses moindres détails pendant plusieurs minutes, fasciné, avant de donner son verdict.

- Non, madame, c'est une copie. Celle là n'a pas été travaillée par la main d'un Gobelin.

- Tu es sûr ? Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du Gobelin.

Il affirma. La confirmation de Gripsec ne décoléra pas Bellatrix, qui administra un nouveau sortilège Doloris à Hermione. Nouveau hurlement déchirant. La jeune sorcière s'était remise à pleurer silencieusement, s'accrochant à toutes les pensées positives qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle pensa à ses parents qui étaient actuellement en Australie, ne se souvenant pas de l'existence de leur fille, mais en sécurité. Puis à Harry, Ron, tous les membres de l'Ordre, aux Weasley, à Ginny, Luna, Neville. Tous ses amis, qui étaient encore en vie.

Entre deux sorts jetés par Bellatrix sur Hermione, un Crac sonore parvint aux oreilles des Malefoy.

- **_Qu'est ce que c'était ?_** s'écria Lucius Malefoy. **_Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit dans la cave ?_** Queudver, va vérifier !

Un instant s'écoula pendant lequel Queudver descendit mollement l'escalier, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver en bas, lâche qu'il était.

- **_Que ce passe-t-il Queudver ?_** Lança Lucius Malefoy.

- Rien, tout va bien ! Répondit une voix que Hermione reconnue.

C'était celle de Ron. Personne ne réagit, il faut dire que l'imitation que Ron avait fait de Pettigrow était plutôt convaincante. Bellatrix demanda une dernière fois à Gripsec, qui admirait toujours l'épée, si c'était la vraie. Il affirma que non.

- Très bien, **_maintenant, nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres_** annonça t-elle en touchant l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres qu'elle portait sur son avant bras gauche. **_Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang de Bourbe_**, ajouta Bellatrix.

Drago se leva précipitamment pour empêcher sa tante de tuer Hermione, mais personne ne fit attention à lui, car un hurlement surgit de l'escalier qui descendait à la cave.

- Noooooooooon ! Hurla alors Ron en faisant irruption dans le salon devant les visages étonnés de Bellatrix, des Malefoy et de Greyback.

Il désarma Bellatrix, faisant voler sa baguette droit dans les mains de Harry. Drago se ravisa et reprit son rôle de Mangemort comme si de rien n'était en faisant face à Harry et Ron, baguette à la main. Hermione, quant à elle observait la scène, incapable de se relever tellement sa tête tournait. C'est alors que Bellatrix se jeta sur elle, plaçant l'horrible poignard -avec lequel elle lui avait lacéré le bras- au niveau du cou.

- **_Arrêtez, ou elle meurt_**** !** Hurla Bellatrix, hors d'elle. Maintenant,**_lâchez-vos baguettes_**, ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione ne distinguait plus que des silhouettes sombres, tellement son champ de vision était trouble. Bellatrix répéta son ordre. Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et laissèrent tous deux tomber les baguettes qu'ils avaient dérobés.

- _Très bien_, murmurra Bellatrix. _Drago, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche ! Cissy_, continua t-elle d'une voix plus douce, _je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petits héros_. Greyback, après ce que tu as accompli ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne verra surement pas d'objection à ce que tu prennes la Sang de Bourbe. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

A peine Bellatrix Lestrange eut fini sa phrase qu'un grincement métallique arriva aux oreilles d'Hermione. Celle ci leva la tête en direction du bruit, en même temps que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'est alors que la jeune sorcière remarqua une petite silhouette, qu'elle ne reconnut pas, accrochée au lustre de cristal qui dominait la pièce. Quelqu'un était en train de dévisser le lustre, qui était juste au dessus de sa tête. Alors que le lustre tanguait dangereusement, Bellatrix s'éloigna, laissant une Hermione, incapable de se déplacer sous le lustre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lustre commença sa chute... Trou noir.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla, elle ne sut combien de temps après avoir perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle découvrit le paysage, sableux, venteux et humide, qui s'offrait à elle, elle su qu'ils avaient transplané. Harry hurlait le nom de « Dobby » comme un supplice, la jeune sorcière comprit alors deux choses. La silhouette qu'elle avait remarquée postée en haut du lustre n'était autre que Dobby et, étant donné la voix et la supplication de Harry, Dobby devait être... mort.

.

.

La nuit suivante, dans une des petites chambres de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, maison en bord de mer où habitaient Bill et Fleur Weasley, une jeune sorcière avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle partageait sa chambre avec une jeune femme blonde aux yeux globuleux, mais ce n'était pas le léger bruit de sa respiration qui l'empêchait de dormir. Hermione essayait toutes les tactiques qu'on apprend aux enfants moldus pour s'endormir plus vite, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Après avoir compté 650 moutons pour éviter de penser, avoir changé de position des dizaines de fois, Hermione se résolue à ne plus se contrôler. Drago. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas les vendre alors qu'il les avaient reconnu à la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans le salon. Il lui avait semblé perdu, fragile, désemparé, mais pas encore capable de se révolter contre son propre camp. Contre ses parents. Ainsi, les mois étaient passés mais l'état d'esprit de Drago n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours autant horrifié de ce que les Mangemorts pouvaient faire. Si seulement Drago avait pu naître dans une autre famille. Il aurait grandit avec une autre idéologie de vie, et il ne ferait pas partie à contre cœur d'un groupe de partisans qui ne lui ressemble finalement pas. Si la guerre prenait fin et qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle aimerait montrer à Malefoy que la vie pouvait être bien moins contraignante que celle qu'on lui avait imposée jusque là. Hermione se mit à songer à ce qu'auraient été ses rapports avec Drago s'il n'avait pas eu les parents qu'il a, et trouva alors le sommeil...

…

C'est à nouveau moi ! L'auteur (ah,ah, tout de suite les grands mots). Je voulais préciser que ça sera le seul chapitre comme ça. Aucun des suivants ne se passe pendant HP 7. Il ne s'agit d'ailleurs pas de mon chapitre préféré... Et vous, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

La semaine prochaine : nouveau saut dans le temps qui nous emmène tout droit après la bataille de Poudlard. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. ( Le lendemain de la diffusion de HP 7 part 2 à la télé... Si j'avais voulu le faire exprès, j'aurais pas pu ! x) )

A lundi prochain pour mes fidèles ! Encore merci de me lire & merci pour vos commentaires !

Bisous

Fafa.


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteur : Voici un chapitre 4 pas très long mais très condensé ! Nous voilà enfin après le tome 7 de HP. Si vous avez regardé HP 7 part 2 à la télé hier soir, c'est presque la suite directe ! ( à quelques semaines près )

Merci à mon beta lecteur chéri pour ses corrections.

...

Chapitre 4 : Reconstruction d'après guerre

**20 mai 1998**

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines que le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps avait été réduit à néant par l'Élu. Le monde des sorciers était dans un état second. Les sorciers qui se cachaient depuis des mois réapparaissaient les uns après les autres, des fêtes étaient organisées partout dans le monde. La guerre avait fait de lourds dommages : de nombreuses familles étaient affectées par la perte d'un proche, les familles de Mangemorts étaient propulsées en prison. Certains combattants, que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre, garderaient des séquelles à vie, que ce soit d'ordre physique ou psychique.

Le ministre de la magie, Pius Thicknesse, qui s'était battu aux côtés de Voldemort pendant la bataille de Poudlard avait était renvoyé et envoyé à Azkaban, il s'apprêtait à être admis au service fermé des psychomages de St Mangouste pour soigner son addiction à Voldemort, comme tous les sorciers qui avaient été soumis à l'Imperium. Le Ministère de la magie était en pleine réorganisation: des ministères étaient supprimés, d'autres crées. Kingsley avait été nommé Ministre de la magie temporairement, avant qu'une nouvelle élection soit organisée. Sa première action en temps que Ministre avait été la création d'un jour férié pour l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers, le 2 mai, pour marquer la fin définitive de Lord Voldemort. Il avait également créé un ministère temporaire, appelé Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldue dans le monde magique, qui avait pour but de convoquer tous les sorciers d'origine moldue afin de leur rendre leur baguette, leur travail, et leur dignité.

Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, la vie d'Hermione avait été subitement modifiée. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, mangeait tout ce qu'elle désirait quand elle le désirait et se retrouvait la cible numéro 1 des journalistes du monde des sorciers. Elle avait donné, dès le lendemain de la disparition de Voldemort, une dizaine d'interviews à différents journaux britanniques sur la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour détruire Voldemort et ce qu'ils avaient fait – Ron et elle- pendant tous ces mois avec Harry Potter. Hermione n'était pas très coopérative : c'était très glorifiant d'être reconnue comme une héroïne, mais voir sa photo en couverture de la Gazette du sorcier chaque matin devenait vite lassant. La jeune sorcière comprenait plus que jamais le malaise de Harry, qui était médiatisé depuis des années. Hermione n'avait plus de vie privée : dans un journal, on la voyait même embrasser Ron dans le chemin de traverse. Oui, car elle sortait enfin avec Ron ! Et ce depuis la bataille de Poudlard. « Tu as honte de moi ? » avait-il demandé à Hermione lorsqu'elle s'était scandalisée d'apparaitre, les lèvres scotchées à celles de Ron, dans la Gazette. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et des tensions apparaissaient déjà.

Ron était emballé d'apparaitre aux yeux de tous comme un héros de guerre, il n'était plus le sixième de la famille Weasley, mais Ronald Weasley, le fils d'Arthur et Molly qui s'est battu pour la paix. Mais d'autre part, il accusait le coup de la mort de son bien aimé frère, Fred, qui avait été tué pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Beaucoup de sentiments se bousculaient dans le crâne du rouquin à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, et ça laissait peu de place à l'amour. C'était très difficile pour Hermione de tout gérer : le décès du frère de son petit ami et leur soudaine médiatisation. Voldemort n'était plus là, mais de nombreux sorciers étaient morts en le combattant.

Personne n'oubliera jamais tous ces corps étendus dans la grande salle, et toutes ces familles de sorciers, qui pleuraient leurs défunts, déchirées à jamais. Hermione n'oubliera jamais avoir aperçu Fred, le professeur Lupin, Tonks parmi les dizaines de corps qui jonchaient le sol. Chaque nuit, avant de s'endormir, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, en pensant à tous les visages qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais. A tous ces gens qui lui manqueraient toujours. Et à ses parents, qu'elle espérait en bonne santé. Hermione était bouleversée, mais elle ne le montrait pas -ou très peu- pendant la journée, car elle s'affairait à faire disparaître les traces du régime politique qui avait été vanté par Pius Thicknesse. Il fallait se tourner vers le futur afin de reconstruire le monde des sorciers, anéanti par la peur et l'oppression qui y régnaient ces dernières années.

C'est tout naturellement qu'Hermione accepta un poste temporaire au ministère Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldue dans le monde magique dès que Kingsley le lui avait proposé. Elle allait donc travailler pour le ministère pendant quelques mois, le temps que la situation de tous les sorciers d'origine moldue soit régularisée. Hermione avait été très occupée depuis le 2 mai, elle n'avait donc pas pris le temps d'aller en Australie -où il était impossible d'aller en transplanant à cause de la distance et de la largeur des océans- pour retrouver ses parents et les faire revenir en Angleterre.

Ron avait obtenu un poste temporaire à la Commission du Magenmagot, où il allait assister et voter aux audiences juridiques. C'était un emploi à temps partiel qui lui laissait la possibilité d'aider George à la boutique de farces et attrapes lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui.

Harry n'avait pas désiré obtenir de travail, car il voulait participer à tous les jugements du Magenmagot, en temps que témoin, afin d'apporter des éléments sur les différents sorciers suspectés d'avoir été liés, de près ou de loin, à Voldemort. Il voulait également prendre le temps de se retrouver -et de retrouver Ginny- après toutes ces années où un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort avait été présent en lui.

Comme la maison de ses parents était louée à des inconnus et qu'elle ne souhaitait ni s'imposer chez les parents de Ron, ni prendre un appartement avec lui, c'est seule qu'Hermione avait décidé d'emménager. Elle avait visité quelques appartements au loyer modeste près du chemin de traverse. Elle craqua sur un petit deux pièces qui comptait une minuscule chambre aux couleurs chaleureuses et une pièce, étroite mais lumineuse, qui servait de cuisine et de salle à manger à la fois. Bien sûr, l'appartement possédait également une salle de bain composée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et d'un toilette. Cet appartement possédait tous les avantages qu'Hermione recherchait : une salle de bain y était présente, la chambre était séparée du reste de l'appartement et surtout, le principal, la proximité avec le ministère et sa boutique préférée : Fleury et Bott. Elle s'y installa avec le gros chat roux à la tête de cochon qu'elle possédait depuis cinq ans : Pattenrond, qui avait passé un an au Terrier.

...

La veille de son premier jour de travail au Ministère, Hermione alla sur le chemin de traverse afin de dénicher quelques tailleurs dignes de son nouveau travail. Après avoir dépensé une petite fortune dans l'achat de nouvelles tenues, Hermione alla acheter la pâté pour chat préférée de Pattenrond ainsi que sa propre nourriture. Une fois rentrée et rassasiée, elle caressa le matou qui s'était blotti sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lisait un ouvrage acquis récemment chez Fleury et Bott intitulé _Les Droits des Sorciers_. Tout devait être parfait pour son premier jour de travail au Ministère. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur l'Angleterre. Pattenrond dormait à côté des pieds d'Hermione en émettant des ronflements bruyants.

Stressée, Hermione se réveilla une demi heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle prit une douche rapide et mit un tailleur bleu marine satiné qu'elle avait acheté la veille et qui la vieillissait. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, elle fut horrifiée par l'état de ses cheveux. Ils étaient tout aussi broussailleux que chaque matin depuis sa naissance -ou plutôt, depuis qu'ils avaient poussé. Avec un soupir, Hermione tendit sa baguette vers ses cheveux, qui se coiffèrent en un chignon distingué en quelques secondes. La jeune sorcière sembla satisfaite du résultat et se maquilla légèrement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Pattenrond n'avait pas bougé du lit.

- Pattenrond, appela Hermione sans enthousiasme, viens manger ta pâté, gros flemmard !

Le chat, habitué à ce rituel, leva ses grasses fesses du lit en ronronnant pour rejoindre Hermione dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Hermione mangea lentement ses tartines tout en lisant la fin du livre qu'elle avait entamé la veille avant de se coucher. C'était l'heure de partir. La jeune sorcière tint un discours à Pattenrond sur ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, ou non, pendant l'absence de sa maitresse. Il n'avait sûrement rien compris, mais au moins, elle aurait essayé.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Ministère de la Magie ce matin là, elle prit l'entrée réservée au personnel qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'emprunter une fois l'année passée, lorsqu'elle s'était faite passer pour une fonctionnaire du ministère avec Ron et Harry. Elle entra donc dans les minuscules toilettes, plaça ses deux pieds dans la cuvette et tira la chasse. Par un enchantement magique, elle se retrouva sitôt dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie en compagnie des nombreux fonctionnaires du Ministère qui commençaient à 8h00. Hermione monta dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de quatre sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la dévisageaient, résultat de sa soudaine notoriété. Lorsqu'une voix féminine d'une froideur de marbre déclara « Niveau 2, Département de la justice magique », Hermione sut qu'il fallait descendre. Les bureaux du ministère Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldue se trouvaient tout au fond du couloir, après le Bureau des Aurors et le Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique. Elle passa également devant les bureaux du Magenmagot où Ron ne devait pas encore être arrivé vu qu'il n'était pas encore _exactement_ 8h00. Hermione allait rencontrer les trois sorciers avec lesquels elle allait travailler. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son ministère, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à un visage plus que familier, qui était celui de Dean Thomas. Elle fit également la connaissance de deux sorcières d'une trentaine d'années : Mathilda Buckley et Selena Hatch. Comme le ministère Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldue venait d'être créé, il était difficile pour ses différents fonctionnaires de s'organiser. Ils passèrent la matinée à éplucher les listes de sorciers d'origine moldue auxquels l'ancien gouvernement avait retiré les baguettes et ils envoyèrent de nombreuses notes de service, afin de savoir si ces sorciers étaient encore en vie. Les baguettes avaient était stockées dans de vulgaires caisses en plastique, toutes entassées les unes sur les autres. Il allait leur falloir un temps fou pour associer chaque baguette au sorcier qui lui correspondait et vérifier qu'aucune baguette n'avait subi de dommages...

...

Lorsque Hermione sortit à midi, Ron l'attendait devant le Magenmagot. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble ce midi là. Après un bref baiser, il l'emmena dans un petit restaurant du chemin de traverse qui s'appelait « La marmite en bronze ». C'était un restaurant connu, à la décoration dépourvue d'originalité, une sorte de cantine bon marché pour les sorciers qui travaillaient à Londres.

- Alors, ton nouveau boulot te plait ? Questionna Ron

- Il est très répétitif, mais c'est pour moi un honneur de rendre leur dignité à des sorciers comme moi. Et toi ?

- Moi auchi, répondit Ron en mâchant un morceau de viande, il y a des audiences tous les jours en che moment. C'est très réjouissant de mettre des Mangemorts à Azkaban. Surtout quand on sait qu'ils ont peut-être tué un de nos proches. J'ai encore répondu à une interview tout à l'heure, c'était épique.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel discrètement et soupira avant de répondre :

- Ah ?

- Ils m'ont demandé de leur raconter les cinq scènes les plus terrorisantes qu'on a vécu au cours de l'année qu'on a passée avec Harry ! Je leur ai raconté en détail le moment où nous avons cambriolé Gringotts, celui où nous avons été au ministère de la magie, et figure toi …

Il ressassait le passé, comme si le présent n'était pas suffisamment compliqué à gérer. Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus, nerveuse à l'idée de se remémorer certaines scènes trop difficiles à supporter. La mort de Dobby qui les avaient sauvés de chez les Malefoy. La bataille finale et les longues minutes où elle avait cru Harry mort.

- Et ça ne t'agace pas les interviews, à force d'en faire tous les jours, répondit Hermione après le long – très long- monologue de Ron dont elle avait écouté à peine la moitié. Personnellement, j'en ai déjà marre, j'aime qu'on reconnaisse mes aptitudes, mais pas avoir toute la presse à mes trousses, surveillant mes faits et gestes dit Hermione avec un petit ton de supériorité dans la voix qui lui était propre.

- Quelle rabat joie tu peux faire... C'est la première fois qu'on goûte à la célébrité, il faut en profiter ! Non ? D'ailleurs je suis invité par Betty Emmdraguet de Sorcière Hebdo ce soir ! Elle est terriblement drôle, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer en vrai, dit Ron, songeur.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on en a déjà assez profité ? Lança Hermione. Tu penses que la popularité nécessite qu'on raconte notre vie privée à tout le monde ? Puis c'est qui cette... cette Betty ?

- Hermione, ne t'énerve pas...

- Je ne m'énerve pas, s'irrita t-elle, je te questionne. Tu ne sembles même pas atteint par tout ce qui vient de se passer, dit elle en faisant allusion aux nombreux morts...dont le frère de Ron. Tu ne sembles même pas affecté ! Tu enchaines les interviews comme si de rien n'était ! Et tu te délectes de rencontrer on ne sait quelle journaliste !

- Si je le suis. J'en souffre bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Les interviews, c'est une des rares façon que j'ai de m'évader, alors j'en profite.

Hermione ne su que répondre à cela.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne. Je sais que c'est très dur, Ron, dit-elle calmement. Mais tu ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé en un claquement de doigts, ou en donnant des interviews, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec. Je sais que ça va être dur pour vous tous et que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps, mais vous êtes forts, vous y arriverez.

Hermione tendit sa main sur la table et Ron l'attrapa délicatement, ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire triste. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de Fred. Les tensions s'apaisèrent et c'est main dans la main que les jeunes amoureux retournèrent au Ministère pour reprendre leur travail respectif.

...

L'après midi se déroula calmement au Ministère. Grâce au sortilège d'attraction, Hermione arriva à associer quelques baguettes à leur sorcier. Elle rédigea des notes à l'intention du service de communication magique, afin qu'ils convoquent les sorciers dont les baguettes avaient été retrouvées. Entre la rédaction des notes de service et le tri des différents dossiers, l'après midi passa à une vitesse affolante. A 16h, l'heure du jus de citrouille, Hermione discuta avec Dean pour savoir s'il pensait retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée, pour obtenir ses ASPIC.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il, mais j'ai entendu dire que le professeur McGonagall avait décidé d'organiser une session d'ASPIC à la fin du mois de juin, pour tous ceux qui voudraient essayer de les passer. Certains ont quand même suivi les cours cette année, mais la session sera ouverte à tout sorcier ayant l'âge d'être en septième année. Donc je vais peut être faire ça.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Hermione n'avait même pas pris le temps de se renseigner... Comme elle avait étudié toute l'année, elle se pensait capable de passer ses ASPIC, mais c'était un risque à prendre, car si elle elle obtenait ses ASPIC avec des résultats moyens ça lui fermerait de nombreuses portes concernant sa future carrière. Il restait un mois avant les épreuves d'ASPIC, ce qui laissait tout de même le temps à Hermione de réviser.

...

Lorsque la jeune sorcière rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle trouva un Pattenrond ronchon et affamé ainsi que deux lettres déposées par des hiboux. Avant de lire son courrier, Hermione enlave son tailleur de travail pour remettre un jean et un vieux tee shirt délavé. Un court mot de Ron lui proposait de venir au Terrier le lendemain soir, ce qu'Hermione accepta. L'autre lettre qui lui était destinée était de Harry, qui, comme d'habitude avait été plutôt long. Il lui racontait combien il profitait du temps qu'il passait avec Ginny, et qu'elle l'aidait beaucoup à se reconstruire après cette année éprouvante psychologiquement parlant. Hermione esquissa un sourire à la lecture de la lettre, et lui répondit en lui racontant sa première journée de travail au ministère et en lui demandant s'il allait passer ses ASPIC fin juin. Une demi heure plus tard, lorsque Hermione reçut la réponse -le nouveau hibou de Harry, Gwen, était d'une rapidité effarante- elle apprit qu'Harry avait décidé de faire sa septième année complète pour être sur d'avoir d'assez bons résultats pour devenir Auror, et il pourrait ainsi profiter pleinement de Ginny. Ces deux-là étaient décidément faits l'un pour l'autre, elle le savait depuis des années. Son chat miaula si fort qu'elle fut obligée de lui donner à manger avant de répondre de nouveau à Harry, afin de le calmer.

En fin de soirée Hermione commença ses révisions en vu des ASPIC en regardant quelques recettes de potions qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un an, elle sortit son petit chaudron et ses ingrédients et essaya de faire une potion tue loup respectable. Après une demi heure d'efforts ardus, la couleur et l'odeur de la potion étaient tel qu'elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Elle se coucha tôt, car son travail au ministère venait juste de commencer, et si elle n'était pas efficace dès le deuxième jour, elle risquerait d'avoir des soucis. Une fois dans son lit, Hermione gratta vigoureusement Pattenrond entre les oreilles, le faisant ronronner. La jeune femme pensa à Harry et Ginny, et à leur démonstrations d'amour quotidienne l'un pour l'autre. Le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, Ginny avait dit à Harry qu'elle aimerait passer sa vie avec lui et que cette année loin de lui avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait vécue. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il avait pensé à elle tous les jours et qu'il regardait chaque soir la carte du maraudeur pour l'observer dormir dans son lit à Poudlard. Hermione aimerait vivre une histoire aussi romantique où elle pourrait se sentir aimée à chaque instant par les regards, les mots doux, les caresses de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas avec Ron, ou tout du moins par pour le moment, qu'elle vivrait pareille passion. Ils fonctionnaient déjà comme un vieux couple qui n'était jamais d'accord sur rien et qui se chamaillait sans cesse pour des choses toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres. Leur relation n'avait pour ainsi dire pas changée. C'était comme s'ils étaient encore de simples amis. Elle se surprit à se demander comment sa relation avec Ron pourrait être passion alors qu'il était si maladroit dans ses actes et dans ses paroles, si égocentrique et si peu mature. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais au fond, l'aimait elle vraiment ? Avant de dormir, elle versa une larme en pensant aux amis qu'elle avait perdu pendant cette guerre, mais aussi à ses parents qui lui manquaient, et dont elle aurait besoin.

...

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant 8h00 et après s'être préparée, Hermione quitta son appartement pour le Ministère afin de se rendre à son deuxième jour de travail. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense hall d'entrée du ministère, elle se dirigea de façon machinale vers les ascenseurs, comme si elle travaillait au Ministère depuis des années. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas vif lorsque la voix féminine glaciale annonça « Niveau 2, Département de la justice magique ». Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan avant de pouvoir passer la porte du ministère de réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldue.

- Granger ?!

…

Alors, ça vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez que des choses ne vont pas, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en écriture.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et aussi plus intéressant. J'ai hâte de vous le poster car il est sympa, je trouve.

La semaine prochaine : Un moment au Terrier, une Hermione qui sera déçue et un Drago égal à lui même...

**Bisous** à tous mes lecteurs & **merci** à ceux qui prendront le temps de me donner leur avis.

Fafa.


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec un chapitre que j'affectionne particulièrement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. Une pensée pour tout ceux qui reprenaient le travail/les cours aujourd'hui...

**Merci** à tous ceux qui me suivent chaque semaine, ça me fait très plaisir. J'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de réactions, pour savoir ce que je pourrais améliorer dans mes écrits actuels et futurs, mais bon, c'est pas grave :).

Réponse à la review de **Mama : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vais éclairer les points que tu n'as pas trouvé clairs alors :_

_-Oui, Ron et Hermione sont ensembles, mais ça va pas fort fort dans leur couple._

_-Hermione travail au Ministère de la magie ( Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldu dans le monde sorcier ) . Quand Voldemort avait la main mise sur le ministère, il a fait retirer les baguettes magiques à tous les sorciers d'origine moldu (=Sang de Bourbe) et maintenant que Voldemort est mort, Hermione rend les baguettes aux sorciers._

_-Non, on ne sait pas encore ce que Drago est devenu, mais après la lecture de ce chapitre, tu le sauras ! :)_

_- Pour les parents d'Hermione, tu auras de plus en plus d'infos au fil des chapitres !_

_Désolée de pas forcément avoir été clair, et merci de me le faire remarquer !_

Et **merci** aussi à mon amoureux, qui a passé des heures à corriger les nombreuses fautes que je fais pour rendre cet écrit plus agréable.

...

Chapitre 5. Le procès

Elle connaissait trop bien cette voix masculine froide et sensuelle à la fois. Elle se retourna lentement en dévisageant son interlocuteur. Il était toujours aussi grand et mince, avait les mêmes cheveux blonds mi-long que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, lors de la mythique bataille de Poudlard. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Il semblait moins fatigué, moins apeuré et il avait retrouvé sa distinction naturelle. Lorsqu'il perçut l'étonnement d'Hermione, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un sourire narquois apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Malefoy ? Mais que fais tu là ? S'enquit-elle avec un demi sourire.

- Nous sommes au Département de la justice magique Granger, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Tu es convoqué par le Magenmagot ? Tu vas être jugé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Mon audience est demain, mais je dois me présenter chaque jour au Magenmagot afin de prouver que je suis toujours à Londres. Je saurai demain si je suis condamné à Azkaban, lança-t-il avec un rire triste.

- J'ai entendu dire que les Mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort avaient été directement envoyés à Azkaban, ce n'est déjà pas ton cas, Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas été directement envoyé à Azkaban parce que je ne suis accusé d'aucun meurtre, contrairement à eux. Mais je porte la marque...

- Tu n'es accusé d'aucun meurtre ou tu n'en as commis aucun ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Tu as déjà oublié notre petite soirée, Granger ? Dit-il en s'approchant assez prêt d'elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. C'était il y a presque un an, mais je pensais être plus inoubliable que ça, blagua-t-il.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour, répondit sérieusement Hermione. Et tes parents ?

- Mon père a été condamné. Ma mère n'a jamais porté la marque, elle est donc libre, et seule.

Hermione regarda les yeux de Drago d'un bleu-gris indéfinissablement magnifique, qui la contemplaient, avec une once de gêne. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance pour son audience du lendemain avant de continuer son chemin.

- Hé, Granger, lança Drago au bout d'un instant alors qu'Hermione s'était déjà éloignée, si je ne suis pas condamné, je n'ai pas oublié que j'avais promis de t'inviter.

Hermione émit un petit hochement de tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait entendu, et elle entra dans son bureau. Elle mit un instant à rassembler ses esprits, troublée par sa rencontre avec Drago. Assise à son bureau elle se remémora leur échange et ses aveux pendant leur soirée en France. Elle était convaincue qu'il ne devrait pas être envoyé à Azkaban. Drago était quelqu'un de bien, il était simplement né dans une mauvaise famille, Hermione en était persuadée.

...

La journée se passa sans incident notable dans les bureaux du ministère de Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldue dans le monde magique. Mathilda et Selena étaient très travailleuses lorsqu'elles s'y mettaient, mais leurs pauses jus de citrouille duraient toujours vingt minutes de plus que le temps réglementaire. Hermione reçut deux sorciers d'origine moldu à qui elle rendit les baguettes, et avec qui elle parla longuement de leurs carrières, leurs projets, essayant tant bien que mal de les mettre en relation avec des employeurs potentiels. Elle était une sorte de travailleuse sociale du monde magique. Dean avait consacré sa journée à des déplacements à travers tout le pays pour rechercher les sorciers dont le ministère n'avait pas de nouvelles. A 18h30, Hermione quitta le bureau éreintée, elle rentra dans son appartement pour voir son chat, afin de le distraire et de le nourrir avant de partir de nouveau pour partager un diner avec Ron et sa famille. Il lui avait proposé de venir manger au Terrier, ce qui lui permettrait, en plus des Weasley, de voir Harry, qui habitait là bas, et de lui parler du procès de Drago Malefoy. Hermione hésitait à témoigner devant le Magenmagot en faveur de Drago, car tout ce qui s'était passé pendant leur soirée en France pouvait faire pencher la balance, et relaxer le fils Malefoy.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Terrier en transplanant, elle fut accueillie par une Mrs Weasley enjouée, qui ne manqua pas de lui faire la bise trois fois.

- Hermione, ma chérie, je suis contente de te voir. Ta présence égaillera notre repas.

Molly Weasley était une femme chaleureuse en toutes circonstances. Elle avait un fort tempérament, et avait été sévère dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Mais c'était une femme qui avait un immense cœur où tous les membres de sa famille avaient une place très importante. La perte de Fred, il y a quelques semaines l'affectait profondément, mais elle essayait d'être forte, pour maintenir à flot le reste de sa famille. Mais par moment, quand elle se retrouvait seule, ou seulement en compagnie d'Arthur, ou de Ginny et Harry -qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps au terrier- son chagrin infini remontait à la surface. Car perdre un des membres de sa précieuse famille était pour Molly Weasley le pire châtiment qu'il soit. Hermione jeta un regard compatissant à Mrs Weasley, la remercia de son accueil et entra. Ron l'embrassa -un peu trop longuement- pour la saluer, ce qui fit bien rire Harry et Ginny. George buvait un thé avec son père dans la cuisine en bavardant.

Les Weasley étaient très soudés dans le deuil. George passait tout son temps libre au Terrier afin de bénéficier du soutien de sa famille, et même Percy, qui avait été éloigné de sa famille pendant des années, passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Il regrettait amèrement les décisions qu'il avait pris ces dernières années en servant le ministère. Celui qui semblait le plus distant de l'atmosphère de deuil qui régnait dans la famille, c'était Ron, qui sortait souvent avec de nouveaux collègues boire des bières pur feu pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'atmosphère confiné du Terrier et ne pas avoir à penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait à la suite du décès de son frère. Hermione voyait toujours ses sorties d'un mauvais œil, surtout que Ron ne lui en parlait pas toujours, mais elle fit comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, trop consciente de la peine que traversait toute la famille pour faire des histoires.

Pendant le repas, quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues des Weasley, à l'évocation de certains souvenirs concernant Fred, mais tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas mort en vain, et que la cause pour laquelle il avait combattue était importante. Après le repas, Ron fut condamné à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle, pendant qu'Hermione Harry et Ginny bavardaient sur le canapé. Hermione profita de l'absence de Ron pour parler du jugement de Malefoy qui avait lieu le lendemain devant la commission du Magenmagot.

- Harry, commença-t-elle, toi qui participes en tant que témoin à de nombreuses audiences du Magenmagot, tu dois être au courant de la personne qui est jugée demain après midi...

- Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton sec, se demandant ce que Hermione allait lui annoncer.

- Tu as prévu d'intervenir ?

- Oui, répondit Harry de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, Harry, je suis perdue... se plaignit Hermione. J'ai des informations concernant Malefoy qui pourraient engendrer sa libération, mais j'hésite énormément à intervenir. Tu penses qu'il risque d'être condamné ?

- Hermione, on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ! Lança Ginny, ébahie.

- Pas du tout ! contesta vivement Hermione, mais un sourire interrogateur était apparu sur les lèvres de Ginny.

- Si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois le dire, Hermione, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera condamné. Il n'y a pas assez de preuve contre lui. J'ai lu tout son dossier et on n'a même pas la preuve qu'il ait déjà commis un meurtre. Malefoy est un type affreux, imbu de sa personne, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un assassin. Même Dumbledore il n'a pas réussi à le tuer. Sa main tremblait, et il baissait sa baguette lorsque les Mangemorts sont entrés. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, Hermione.

- Tu penses raconter tout ça demain devant le Magenmagot ? Continua Hermione

- Oui, mais toi, qu'est ce que tu voudrais ajouter ? Demanda Harry, de plus en plus interrogatif.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. C'est quelque chose que je sais depuis presque un an, mais... je vous l'ai caché. Oh, Harry, j'ai tellement peur que toi et Ron soyez furieux, s'inquiéta Hermione. Vous allez m'en vouloir, surtout Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il t'en veuille si ça ne le concerne pas directement, répondit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se mit à rire un peu nerveusement et enlaça Harry et Ginny. Elle se demandait tout de même quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu'ils sauraient ce qu'elle a fait. Une fois la corvée de Ron terminée, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre, tous les quatre. Avant de partir, Hermione proposa à Ron de venir chez elle le lendemain soir. Ainsi, elle pourrait s'expliquer sur son intervention à l'audience de Drago. Hermione rentra chez elle très tard est très fatiguée, mais lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement elle entendit un miaulement sourd. Pattenrond s'ennuyait, il n'allait pas la laisser dormir avant d'avoir joué avec elle jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle lança une balle à grelots vers son chat gras à chaque fois qu'il le réclamait tout en lisant un livre d'Arithmancie niveau ASPIC. Soulagée, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses. Lorsque Pattenrond se coucha dans son panier, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Hermione, qui s'était déjà préparée à dormir, s'allongea et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

...

L'audience de Drago Malefoy avait lieu à 14h00, ce qui laissait la matinée à Hermione pour travailler. Elle classa les dossiers des sorciers de la lettre C toute la matinée et chercha un travail à Mrs Cattermole, née moldue qui revenait d'un exil aux États-Unis avec son mari.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle d'audience, à 13h30, quelques membres de la commission demandèrent la raison de sa présence. Une jeune femme à l'air sévère lui indiqua la place où elle devait s'asseoir. La salle d'audience était sombre et circulaire, les bancs étaient en bois foncé et une odeur de vieille église flottait dans l'air. Hermione était déjà rentrée dans une pièce semblable, quand elle avait pris l'apparence de Mafalda Hopkrik quelques mois avant, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler tout ça.

Un quart d'heure après Harry arriva, au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui commençait à se sentir seule, ainsi que toute la commission de Magenmagot, dont Ron faisait parti. Il ne manqua pas d'entre ouvrir la bouche en apercevant Hermione à côté de Harry. Hermione connaissait certains membres du Magenmagot. Il y avait Griselda Marchebank, une examinatrice des BUSE mais aussi Tiberius Ogden et le vieil Elphias Doge, un ami de Dumbledore. A 14h00 exactement, Kingsley, le nouveau ministre de la magie entra et Drago fut appelé. L'audience allait pouvoir commencer.

Drago était vêtu d'un splendide complet gris anthracite qui le rendait si élégant et attirant qu'aucune jeune fille normalement constituée aurait pu prétendre être indifférente au jeune homme sans mentir. Il ne fit pas un seul faux pas et n'était pas stressé, à moins qu'il sache bien le cacher. Il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Hermione, ni celle de Harry, car ils étaient tous deux à l'écart du reste de la commission du Magenmagot, sur un des côtés de la pièce circulaire. En face d'Hermione se tenait Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago, le visage crispé. Si Drago était condamné comme son père, elle se retrouverait encore plus seule. Premier coup de marteau sur la table, et Kingsley se leva.

- Monsieur Drago Cygnus Abraxas Malefoy est accusé d'avoir été, pendant deux ans, un Mangemort et d'avoir, au cours de sa 6ème année de scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, tenté d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore à plusieurs reprises. L'accusé n'a, d'après notre dossier, jamais commis de meurtre mais il a servi pendant plus d'un an la cause de Voldemort en effectuant des activités de Mangemort. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez vous lever et raconter votre version des faits. Nous écouterons les témoins seulement ensuite.

Drago avala sa salive, respira à plein poumons avant de commencer.

- Il y a maintenant presque 18 ans, lorsque je suis né, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dominait le monde et mon père, Lucius Malefoy était un de ses Mangemorts les plus dévoués. Depuis la disparition de V... Voldemort, un an après ma naissance, mes parents m'ont éduqué en le considérant comme une sorte de divinité, qui voulait détruire les sorciers -je cite- non dignes, pour garder auprès de lui uniquement les sorciers dignes de pratiquer la magie. Mon père me disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe, comme il les appelait, ne devraient pas être des sorciers, et qu'ils ne devraient jamais apprendre la magie, car ils étaient inférieurs aux sangs purs.

Drago avait dominé sa crainte de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres pour la premières fois de sa vie.

Hermione avait une seule envie, c'était de vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse donner une éducation basée sur la haine et l'intolérance à ses enfants, elle qui avait reçu tout le contraire. Drago Malefoy avait été manipulé comme une marionnette par son père depuis sa naissance, à tel point qu'il était devenu la copie conforme de ce dernier, avant de s'en détacher.

- Il disait aussi que certaines familles de sorciers valaient mieux que d'autres, par leurs origines, leur richesse, ou simplement par leur addiction à la magie noire. Mes parents ont toujours critiqué ouvertement Dumbledore et sa façon de gérer Poudlard. Naturellement, lorsque Voldemort est réapparu, il y a trois ans, mon père s'est immédiatement rangé derrière lui, et dès ce moment, il a été question qu'on m'appose la Marque des Ténèbres -_Drago releva sa manche gauche_- et ce fut le cas, il y a deux ans. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas opposé à tout ça, mais je partageais à l'époque le point de vue de mes parents. Je ne savais pas ce que vous-savez-qui était capable de faire et quel monstre il était. J'avais confiance en mes parents, et je pensais qu'ils feraient toujours les bons choix pour moi. Au cours de ma 6ème année à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a affûté d'une tâche ignoble. Je devais tuer Dumbledore, sinon il tuerait mes parents et moi même.

La commission tout entière émit une exclamation stupéfaite, mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention et continua son récit.

- Cette année là, j'ai énormément réfléchi sur la façon de voir les choses de de mes parents et au fil des mois, je me suis aperçu que je m'étais trompé. Trompé de camp. Je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars, et à partir du moment ou j'ai manqué tuer Katie Bell, ma vie était devenue une sorte d'enfer. Je n'étais pas fait pour exécuter des innocents. Je remettais le point de vue de mes parents en cause de plus en plus souvent, car après tout, pourquoi les moldus développant des pouvoirs magiques n'auraient-ils pas le droit d'apprendre la magie ? -_Hermione avait la larme à l'oeil_- Quels motifs réels avait Voldemort pour vouloir tuer Dumbledore, si ce n'était son désir de pouvoir ? Aucun. Plus ma sixième année s'écoulait, plus je doutais. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvé devant Dumbledore, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et que je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. L'année suivante a été pour moi un calvaire, chaque jour qui passait, je me sentais moins à ma place que le précédant. Chaque jour qui passait, j'avais un peu plus l'intention de fuir. Mais à quel prix ? Au prix de ma vie et de celle de mes parents ? Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, encore moins que mes parents soient tués par ma faute. Alors j'ai fait le lâche choix d'attendre que le temps passe, sans rien faire. Là est mon pire crime.

Sur cette dernière réplique, Drago se rassit. Il s'était parfaitement maitrisé, son discours ne semblait pas répété au point d'être connu par cœur, c'était naturel, et ça semblait venir du cœur. Sa mère était encore plus crispée qu'au début de l'audience, étant donné ce que Drago avait avoué sur sa sombre éducation. Hermione était ravie, elle était d'autant plus fière et décidée à soutenir son ancien ennemi après avoir entendu tout cela. Kingsley demanda au comité du Magenmagot s'ils avaient des questions. Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant écouter les témoins de la défense, Mr Harry James Potter, je vous prie, dit Kingsley

Drago se tourna vers Harry qui avançait et il aperçut Hermione. Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur elle, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, tandis que Harry rejoignait ce que les moldus appelaient la barre.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, commença Harry, c'est que je n'ai jamais été un ami proche de Mr Drago Malefoy. Cependant, lorsque Drago a tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore, j'étais là.

L'assemblée émit un « Ohhh! » d'étonnement. Drago lui même était surpris, car personne ne savait que Harry avait assisté au meurtre de Dumbledore, vu qu'il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Et je peux affirmer, poursuivit Harry, que lorsque Drago Malefoy a essayé de tuer Albus Dumbledore, il n'a jamais réussi à lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra, tellement il était bouleversé. Sa main tremblait, et plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées entre le moment où Drago Malefoy a désarmé Dumbledore et le moment où Severus Rogue l'a tué. Pendant ses minutes, Drago n'a rien fait à part trembler et baisser sa baguette de plus en plus bas. Six mois plus tard, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés au manoir des Malefoy après avoir été capturés par des rafleurs, Drago a fait comme s'il ne nous reconnaissait pas Ron, Hermione et moi même. Il nous a fait gagner de précieuses secondes ce jour là, sans quoi nous ne serions peut être pas là aujourd'hui. Drago Malefoy n'a pas l'âme d'un tueur, bien que ses parents eut tout fait pour qu'il en devienne un.

Sur cette dernière réplique, Harry retourna à sa place, à côté d'Hermione. Avant de se rasseoir, il lança « à toi » dans un murmure en direction de la jeune sorcière.

- Et maintenant, poursuivit Kingsley qui lisait son parchemin, un témoignage de dernière minute, celui de Mrs Hermione Jean Granger.

Ron, qui était assit en compagnie des membres du Magenmagot, fut tellement surpris de cette annonce qu'il se dressa sur son banc comme un piquet, avant de se reprendre.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry avant de se lever.

Elle s'avança vers le comité, anxieuse. Elle avala sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge nouée avant de commencer.

- L'été dernier, quelques semaines après le décès d'Albus Dumbledore, commença Hermione, alors que je revenais de Londres où j'avais fait des emplettes avec une amie moldue, je me suis retrouvée face à Mr Drago Malefoy qui voulait me parler en privé. Il disait qu'il fallait qu'il me donne des informations. J'ai d'abord été très réticente, car trois semaines avant, Mr Malefoy avait tenté d'assassiner le Directeur de Poudlard. Mais, il ne me semblait pas de mauvaise foie et je lisais de nombreuses émotions dans son regard. Je lui ai proposé de transplaner avec moi, pour être certaine de ne pas tomber dans un piège. Je l'ai emmené très loin d'ici, afin que personne ne puisse nous retrouver et nous avons diné dans un restaurant. Il m'a avoué beaucoup de choses. Il a commencé par me révéler qu'il était dans l'incapacité de tuer qui que ce soit, m'a ensuite avoué qu'il avait assisté, impuissant, à la mise à mort de Charity Burbage, qui enseignait à Poudlard. La chose qui m'a le plus troublé, c'est l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait à l'époque. Il avait peur pour lui et sa famille, mais il a fait également preuve d'une très grande culpabilité vis à vis de Dumbledore, de Katie et de Ron qu'il a manqué tuer au cours de sa sixième année. Je connaissais Malefoy depuis six ans, et jamais je ne l'avais vu éprouver autant d'émotions.

Le récit d'Hermione, très détaillé, se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes, mais elle omis quelques passages plutôt gênants -comme la danse après le repas, ou encore les fou rires qu'ils avaient partagés.

- Drago Malefoy n'aurait pas eu le même comportement s'il n'avait pas été poussé par ses parents dans de mauvaises directions. Il n'a commis aucun crime, il n'est pas en capacité de tuer. S'il est devenu Mangemort à seize ans c'est uniquement à cause d'une mauvaise influence familiale, ce n'est pas son propre choix.

Les membres du Magenmagot délibérèrent pendant une vingtaine de longues minutes avant de prendre leur décision. Lors de la délibération, Kingsley demanda aux membres du Magenmagot qui étaient pour la condamnation à Azkaban de lever la main. Un quart des votants levèrent la main. Ils jugeaient que Drago s'était laissé apposer la marque en toute connaissance de cause et à un âge où il possédait toutes ses capacités mentales.

- Que ceux qui sont pour l'abandon des charges lèvent maintenant la main.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux qui désiraient la condamnation. Ce fut un ouf de soulagement pour Hermione, mais surtout pour Drago et sa mère.

- Mr Drago Malefoy ne sera pas condamné. Cependant, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse plus les mauvais choix, Mr Drago Malefoy sera convoqué une fois par mois au Département de la justice magique, afin qu'il s'entretienne avec un des membres du Magenmagot. Des entretiens avec un psychomage à St Mangouste seront également prévu d'ici quelques semaines pour s'assurer qu'aucun trouble psychique n'est présent. Et à la moindre plainte posée contre lui, il sera conduit directement à la prison d'Azkaban. La séance est levée, conclut Kingsley.

Hermione vit Drago serrer sa mère dans ses bras avant de sortir de la salle d'audience. Il était un peu plus de 15H00. Après avoir échangés quelques mots rapides sur l'issue de la commission avec Harry, ils se dirent au revoir. Harry retournait au Terrier, et Hermione devait retourner travailler au plus vite.

Quelques secondes après, Drago sortit à son tour, regarda autour de lui, jusqu'au moment ou il aperçut Hermione et s'approcha d'elle.

- Granger... Je...merci. Je ne t'avais rien demandé, et tu m'as défendu. Sans rien attendre en contrepartie. Je te dois bien plus qu'un repas, maintenant. Je te dois la liberté.

- Un repas suffira Malefoy, répondit Hermione, dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

- Tu es disponible ce soir ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, je vois Ron ce soir. Il va sûrement être furieux contre moi de lui avoir caché que nous nous étions vu l'été dernier, alors si en plus je le décommande à la dernière minute pour diner avec toi...

- Notre soirée de l'été dernier n'avait rien de romantique, Granger ! Ironisa Drago. C'était juste une façon de libérer ma conscience, pourquoi crois-tu que ton Weasmoche en sera jaloux ? Parce que je suis plus beau et surtout beaucoup plus séduisant que lui ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir Malefoy ! S'agaça Hermione. Ce que tu peux être imbu de ta personne ! Ta réaction ne me donne même pas envie de prendre la peine de diner avec toi.

Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna, la tête haute, telle une gamine boudeuse agacée par son interlocuteur, qui n'avait peut être pas tant changé qu'il s'était prêté à lui faire croire.

- Hermione, attends !

C'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Par son prénom. Hermione s'arrêta, fermant les yeux pour se calmer, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Sans doute pour ne pas laisser entrevoir le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle avait entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche de Drago.

- Oui ?

- Dine avec moi vendredi soir, s'il te plaît. Rendez vous à 18H00, devant Gringott.

La voix de Drago n'avait plus rien de celle du petit prétentieux qu'elle avait côtoyé toutes ces années au collège et qui avait refait surface quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était douce, fragile, émouvante, comme une supplication.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle se retourna brièvement, Drago était à cinq mètres derrière elle. Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans les larges couloirs du ministère, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler, soulevée par une main invisible. Elle était heureuse à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau en tête à tête avec Malefoy. C'était débile, mais pourtant elle l'était.

...

Le soir venu, lorsque Hermione rentra dans son appartement, elle s'activa à la cuisine afin de réaliser un repas convenable pour son petit ami. Une salade à la feta, accompagnée d'une mousse d'asperges et de crevettes en entrée. Un morceau de dinde fourré aux champignons, persil et oignons ainsi qu'une purée en plat principal. Et pour finir, un biscuit fourré aux framboises. Hermione s'était surpassée, mais avec l'aide de la magie, les préparations avaient été un peu plus rapide qu'à la façon moldue. ( Les patates de la purée s'épluchaient toutes seules, et les champignons se coupaient, pendant qu'Hermione faisait revenir les oignons dans une poêle. )

A 19h, Ron toqua à la porte, lorsque la jeune sorcière lui ouvrit et qu'elle l'invita à entrer, Ron appuya son épaule au mur de la cuisine/salle à manger de l'appartement d'Hermione.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Drago Malefoy, je suppose, répondit-elle sans oser croiser le regard de Ron.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Comment allait-elle expliquer à Ron sa soirée en France avec Drago comme une horrible contrainte alors qu'elle avait en réalité apprécié ce moment ? Mais de quoi Ron se mêlait, elle pouvait bien diner avec qui elle le voulait après tout.

- Tu as partagé un repas avec cette pourriture de fouine ? Tu as diné avec lui ? Mais tu avais perdu la tête ! Hermione, il était Mangemort à l'époque. Il n'a peut être tué personne, mais il a assisté à des scènes atroces sans rien faire ! C'est un lâche ! Un salopard de petit gosse de riche. Il nous aurait laissé mourir sans scrupule lorsque nous avons été livré au manoir Malefoy par Greyback ! Et toi, tu l'as défendu !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Ron. Tu n'étais pas présent ce soir là, où il m'a raconté avec une émotion que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne toutes les choses auxquelles il avait assisté. Drago ne voulait pas mourir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien fait. La seule chose qu'on peut lui reprocher, c'est sa lâcheté. Il n'a jamais tué. Il dit être dans l'incapacité de tuer. C'est touchant, d'entendre un tel témoignage dans la bouche d'un sorcier comme Malefoy.

- Touchant ?

- Oui, ça l'est ! Désolée pour toi si tu as une émotivité limitée ! Lança Hermione tout en invitant Ron à passer à table.

Le repas était délicieux, mais Ron ne complimenta pas Hermione, trop bouleversé qu'elle eut partagé son premier repas en tête à tête avec un autre garçon que lui. La jalousie de Ron agaçait la jeune sorcière, mais elle le comprenait. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Ron oublia sa fouine d'ennemi. Les deux jeunes sorciers se chamaillaient, s'embrassant de temps en temps, entre l'entrée et le plat, le plat et de dessert et plusieurs fois, au moment du thé.

Juste après avoir fini de manger, Ron regarda sa montre, rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla en prétextant une soirée avec des collègues et laissa derrière lui une Hermione déçue, seule avec son chat. Ron et le romantisme, ça faisait vraiment deux. En fait, c'était peut être Ron et elle qui faisait deux, car leur relation n'avait rien d'un conte de fée. Aucun papillons dans son ventre ne se faisaient sentir quand il l'embrassait. Son cœur ne battait pas la chamade quand elle l'apercevait. Mais tout ça était peut être du au fait qu'ils se connaissait depuis six ans, et qu'elle venait de passer une année entière à le voir tous les jours au réveil, et en caleçon.

...

La jeune sorcière soupira. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire qu'elle dinait avec Malefoy dans deux jours, ni de lui expliquer que ce repas avait uniquement lieu parce que c'était elle qui avait payé lorsqu'ils étaient en France. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer maintenant que Ron s'était sauvé ? Et si elle lui cachait ? Elle hésita, puis reconduit sa décision à plus tard. Hermione débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette – on s'habitue vite à la magie- puis elle se mit au lit après une courte douche, tout en regrettant que Ron soit parti aussi tôt. Avant de plonger dans son sommeil, la jeune femme se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce repas avec Malefoy, et si le piteux état de sa relation de couple avec Ron n'en était pas un peu la cause.

…

_Je l'aime vraiment bien ce chapitre ! Même si il reste beaucoup de maladresses, je trouve qu'il donne un peu de profondeur à l'histoire ! :) Et puis Drago y est très... lui même je trouve. Un vrai petit chieur imbu de sa personne._

_**Vous auriez condamné Drago vous ?**_

_**Qu'est ce que vous pensez du comportement de Ron ?**_

_**A votre avis, comment va se terminer le repas en tête à tête entre Drago et Hermione ? Bisous, pas bisous ? Beaucoup plus qu'un bisou ? Ahah ! **_

_Dans le prochain épisode de __La métamorphose de ton cœur__ : Des fleurs, un baiser, des questions dans le tête de notre petite Hermione.  
><em>

_A la semaine prochaine ! :)_

Fafa.


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteur : Je poste de plus en plus tard tous les lundis... Hélas, ça sera le cas toutes les semaines jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, car je rentre un peu plus tard qu'avant ! Chapitre très court, mais tout mignon et même un petit peu drôle ! On voit petit à petit quel chemin prend cette fiction...

_**Merci**_ à tous mes lecteurs, qui prennent le temps de me lire et parfois même de commenter. Je vous suis reconnaissante tout plein !

Fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire & d'inattention corrigées par mon chéri, donc c'est lui qu'il faut taper si vous en trouvez ! ( Merci 3 )

...

...

Chapitre 6. Les trois garçons

La fin de la semaine passa à une vitesse affolante. Les journées au ministère étaient longues, Hermione épluchait maintenant les noms de famille en E des sorciers auxquels les baguettes avaient été retirées. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, Hermione n'avait guère plus de temps : Entre Pattenrond qui voulait jouer en permanence et les révisions des matières qu'elle passait dans un peu moins d'un mois en ASPIC, les soirées étaient courtes. Ron n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le diner qu'ils avaient partagés chez elle, mais Hermione voulait que ça vienne de lui, et ça ne venait pas. Ron était incorrigible, et Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions au sujet de leur couple. Elle était très déçue et las de son comportement. Du coup, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de l'invitation de Malefoy.

Le vendredi soir, jour de son rendez vous avec le Serpentard, Hermione était à peine sortie du travail qu'elle transplana devant la porte de son appartement, entra, changea de tenue, -en optant pour une robe noir simple mais élégante, pour ne pas paraître potiche à côté de Malefoy, se coiffa rapidement à l'aide d'une formule magique lissant les cheveux et mit un joli collier en argent et en ambre représentant une fée. Il était presque 18h, la jeune sorcière, qui avait l'habitude d'être très ponctuelle, sortit de son appartement et transplana de nouveau, cette fois à la sortie de la banque Gringotts, dans le chemin de traverse. Bien qu'il ne fut pas tout à fait l'heure, Drago était déjà présent, adossé à un muret, les jambes croisées, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ponctuel. Il tenait à la main une délicate rose rouge foncée.

- Salut Granger, dit le blond au visage d'Apollon en tendant la rose à Hermione.

- Bonsoir _Malefoy, _répondit-elle en faisant tout son possible pour accentuer le plus possible le dernier mot, de façon à ce que son partenaire remarque qu'il l'avait, une fois de plus, appelée par son nom de famille.

- Hermione, pardon, rectifia-t-il, presque séduisant.

- C'est tout de même mieux ainsi ! Et merci pour la rose, dit la jeune Gryffondor en sentant la délicate fleur rouge.

Drago et Hermione se dévisagèrent pendant plus d'une minute sans rien dire – un léger sourire aux lèvres- avant que Drago ne prenne les choses en main.

- Mademoiselle, dit-il en tendant le bras vers Hermione, voulez-vous bien me suivre.

Hermione passa son bras dans celui de son pire ennemi d'antan, avec un demi sourire avant de rétorquer :

- Bien entendue messire Malefoy

- _Messire_ ! Quelle classe tu peux avoir Granger quand tu veux !

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Malefoy entraina Hermione à travers des ruelles inconnues tout en la remerciant d'avoir accepté son invitation. A force de marcher, elle était complétement perdue et allait jusqu'à se demander si les rues traversées faisaient également partie du monde sorcier, car elles n'avaient rien de tel. En se concentrant sur les personnes qu'ils croisaient, Hermione s'aperçut qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de vêtements sorciers. Pas de capes. Ni de chapeau. La jeune femme ne voyait pas le Serpentard fier de son sang se pavaner dans le monde moldu.

- Drago, à quoi est ce que tu joues ? Nous sommes dans le Londres Moldu ! S'exclama-elle. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'y emmènes, oh, toi qui déteste les moldus ? Interrogea-t-elle, pleine d'ironie.

- J'ai jamais eu horreur des moldus, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à eux, c'est tout. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que ça change. Et vu la personne qui m'accompagne ce soir, j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas trop les blâmer, n'est ce pas ? Sans compter que je suis forcé de reconnaître que les restaurants moldus peuvent être de très bonne qualité, encore mieux que tous les restaurants sorciers auxquels j'ai pu goûter, dit-il en faisant allusion à leur soirée en France.

- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, dit Hermione, cependant flattée par le compliment du Serpentard.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai bien choisi mon endroit, dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago enlevait la veste des épaules d'Hermione afin de la confier au maitre d'hôtel. Un charmant serveur du restaurant londonien « _Les trois Garçons_ » les conduisait vers une table, qui avait été réservée. La décoration était somptueuse. Jamais, Hermione n'avait mangé dans un restaurant aussi luxueux. Des lustres, qui étaient composés de centaines de petits cristaux, étaient suspendus au dessus des tables, ils éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière douçâtre. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes aussi blanches que les robes des mariées moldues, d'assiettes à l'ancienne dont les bordures étaient recouvertes de fines dorures, de verres à pied aux formes originales. La pièce était dominée par un bar en bois foncé sculpté et des énormes tableaux représentant le vieux Londres des années 1800 étaient accrochés aux murs. Le tout ressemblait à une pièce de l'un de ces somptueux châteaux de la Loire que l'on pouvait visiter en France. Sauf qu'Hermione était ici à Londres, dans un restaurant de renommée avec Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme lui tint la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie, avant d'aller à son tour s'installer -un parfait gentleman.

C'est lorsque le serveur apporta deux Cocktails et qu'il les posa sur leur table qu'Hermione commença à comprendre : il avait tout prévu. Drago avait tout prévu. Il avait réservé la table, mais également choisi le cocktail, et sûrement aussi la composition florale de fleurs blanches et rouges sombres située au milieu de leur table – bouquet qui n'était présent sur aucune des autres tables. Hermione était traitée comme une princesse. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit que son pire ennemi la traiterait de la sorte, elle aurait sans doute rit au nez de la personne. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Ce fut lorsque les menus arrivèrent, et qu'Hermione remarqua qu'aucun prix n'apparaissait dessus – à la demande de Malefoy bien entendu – qu'elle lâcha sa première remarque.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Drago ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme, surpris. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Une table réservée, un cocktail qui arrive à peine quelques secondes après que nous ayons pris place, une carte sans prix, chercherais-tu à m'acheter un service Drago Malefoy ? Dit Hermione.

Drago se pencha au dessus de la table, fixa la jeune demoiselle située en face de lui avec un sourire et répondit :

- Absolument pas, Hermione Granger. C'est plutôt une façon de te remercier, chuchota Drago, un sourire en coin.

- Me remercier de quoi ?

- De m'avoir écouté il y a presque un an et de ne pas avoir répandu tout ce que je t'ai dit à l'époque. Te remercier d'avoir témoigné cette semaine lors de mon procès. Hermione, jamais je ne serai assez redevable pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé. Sauvé de la mort en gardant pour toi tout ce que je t'ai confié à l'époque. Sauvé de la prison en venant témoigner à mon procès. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais tout ça pour moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant toutes ces années.

Abasourdie. Hermione l'était. Elle avait écouté les remords de Drago et témoigné lors de son procès, certes, mais elle avait simplement dit la vérité. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on devrait la remercier pour ça.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité lors de ton procès Malefoy ! Drago, pardon... Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. C'est normal. Et l'année dernière, j'ai eu...pitié de toi lorsque tu m'as retrouvé à la sortie du métro. Tu avais l'air tellement perdu. C'était normal que je te vienne en aide, même si nous n'étions pas... ami à cette période, répondit Hermione très sérieuse.

- Tu veux dire que nous sommes amis maintenant ? Questionna le jeune homme, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

- Je pense qu'on peut pratiquement dire ça, oui, lui répondit la jeune sorcière sans oser regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Hermione, dit Drago qui la fixait de son regard gris-bleuté le plus pénétrant, tu as fait bien plus que ça. Tu m'as changé ce soir là. Tu m'as conforté dans les choix que j'étais en train de prendre. Chaque fois que j'étais face à quelqu'un qu'on voulait me forcer à tuer je repensais à toi, et à la bonté dont tu avais fait preuve avec moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. Et j'enviais – et j'envie toujours- cette facilité que tu as à tendre la main aux gens, sans rien attendre en retour. Tu m'as tellement aidé.

- Tu me flattes Drago, répondit Hermione qui cachait ses joues comme elle le pouvait, par peur de rougir. Je n'ai pas autant de bonté que tu le penses. Mais c'est une valeur que mes parents ont essayé de me transmettre, contrairement aux tiens. D'où notre différence. Au fond, tu n'es pas plus mauvais que moi, j'en suis convaincue. Il faut simplement que tu continues à faire les bons choix.

- Ce qui est formidable, c'est que tu as créé de la bonté là où il n'y en avait pas au départ, répliqua Drago, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Hermione riait, gênée de cette ribambelle de compliments auxquels elle avait droit. Mais ces compliments lui faisaient très plaisir, c'était tellement rare qu'on lui en fasse. Parfois, les choses viennent de là où on ne l'attendait pas.

- Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire rougir.

- Je m'en fiche, Granger. Ce soir, je te dis tout ce que je pense, dit le blond d'une voix majestueuse. Profite-en, je suis rarement un livre ouvert. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, dit-il en la fixant.

Ça y est. Il l'avait fait : Hermione avait viré au rouge pivoine. Elle se cacha derrière son menu en toussotant pour essayer de le cacher tant bien que mal. Et en détournant la conversation, mine de rien...

- Tu as choisis Drago ?

- Merveilleuse façon de détourner la conversation, ironisa Drago. Oui, j'ai choisis, et toi ?

- Aussi.

Drago appela le serveur qui prit leur commande. Sans se consulter, ils avaient choisi le même plat. A peine le serveur reparti que Drago plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune Gryffondor qui ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière sa carte.

- Et avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu m'as montré à quel point une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme je vous appelais, pouvait être une personne aux valeurs exceptionnelles, continua Drago.

Ca y est, il recommençait. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Voyant sa gène, Drago se mit à rire.

- J'ai fini de vous importuner pour l'instant mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

- Me voilà rassurée, dit Hermione, de nouveau à l'aise. Mais je crains le moment où tu vas recommencer.

- Recommencer à quoi ?

- A m'importuner.

- Le but de ce repas est de te remercier avant tout, Hermione. Pas de te gêner avec mes remarques – aussi vraies soient elles. Et je sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours que l'on dine ensemble, maintenant que tu es avec ce... Weasley, donc je vais tâcher d'être sympa et de ne plus te mettre mal à l'aise, dit Drago.

...

La suite du diner se passa dans la meilleure ambiance qui soit. Le repas était succulent, et Drago avait un humour bien à lui qui mêlait séduction et blague de Serpentard, mais il faisait toujours mouche. C'était sûrement dû au côté séducteur du bellâtre. Le moment le plus drôle de la soirée fut tout de même lorsque Drago fut obligé de régler le montant du repas en livres, monnaie moldue anglaise qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Il se mélangeait encore tellement les pinceaux avec les différentes pièces et billets qu'Hermione, à qui il avait caché toute la soirée le prix des différents plats grâce aux menus sans prix, fut obligée de lui venir en aide. La jeune sorcière finit donc par connaître le prix -astronomique- de leur repas. Une fois sortie dans la rue, elle en rit sans retenue.

- Tu es très drôle Granger, ronchonna Drago, vexé.

- Oh, tu es vexé, minauda Hermione tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui je le suis. Même pas foutu de payer avec de l'argent moldu, cracha le Serpentard boudeur, dont la fierté avait été atteinte.

- Oh... Je... Ce n'est pas grave... répondit la petite voix d'Hermione, qui s'était enfin aperçue que le blond prenait mal la plaisanterie.

Drago avait placé ses mains dans ses poches et marchait l'air renfrogné tout en restant à bonne distance d'Hermione, dont le sourire s'était grandement estompé. Elle s'approcha de nouveau du garçon, attrapa son bras avec sa main. Il ne se dégagea pas. Comment la miss je sais tout qu'elle était allait-elle se rattraper ?

- Merci beaucoup. C'était une soirée exceptionnelle dans un cadre magique. Et ta compagnie est un régal Drago. Je le pense sincèrement, dit-elle en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

- Et voilà que c'est toi qui essaie de me faire rougir, rétorqua Drago un sourire authentique se dessinant sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste être aussi sincère que tu l'as été tout à l'heure avec moi. Cette soirée m'a fait énormément de bien. Alors merci.

Drago sourit, et il proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Arrivée en bas de son appartement, elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Et bien voilà, c'est ici que j'habite. Encore merci pour cette soirée.

- Je t'en prie, je te devais au moins ça.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça uniquement par devoir, lança Hermione, taquine, ce qui eut le dont de décrocher un sourire ravageur à Drago.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends rien pour une mademoiselle je sais tout, rétorqua Drago.

- C'est peut être le cas, dit Hermione, songeuse. J'ai souvent du mal à me comprendre moi même. Est ce que tu penses que nos chemins auront l'occasion de se recroiser ? Demanda Hermione, sérieuse.

- A toi de choisir. Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

Drago la toisait, il semblait inquiet et troublé mais aussi un peu perdu. Beaucoup de sentiments différents, mais pas pour autant contraires, pouvaient être lus sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Questionna Hermione après une longue réflexion.

- Réfléchis y Granger. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione avant de lui déposer une bise sur le front et de s'en aller sans se retourner, laissant une Hermione figée devant son appartement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Le temps semblait stoppé tellement la jeune sorcière était choquée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle sentait encore la pression des lèvres de Drago contre son front et l'accélération de son cœur engendrée par ce geste. Ce fut que lorsque elle vit une ombre disparaître derrière un mur à quelques ruelles de là qu'Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer.

…

…

Tard dans la nuit, Hermione ne dormait toujours pas. La douceur et le calme qui régnaient dans la chambre de son appartement n'étaient pourtant pas un obstacle au sommeil. Depuis qu'elle l'occupait, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de mal à dormir. Le ronflement régulier de Pattenrond ne jouait pas non plus, elle y était que trop bien habituée, depuis les nombreuses années qu'elle possédait son chat. Ce qui empêchait la jeune femme de dormir était d'une toute autre nature. Son esprit était occupé par Drago Malefoy, évidement. Malefoy, dont la sensualité et la proximité mettait la jeune femme dans un état second. Il l'attirait, c'était désormais un fait. Elle se sentait encore toute retournée de la soirée passée avec le jeune Serpentard, et elle repensait, avec un brin de nostalgie, combien cette soirée était parfaite. Combien Drago lui faisait de l'effet. Mais elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur l'Apollon au sang pur. Pourquoi son comportement envers elle était-il aussi ambigu ? Serait ce possible que... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se poser ce genre de questions !

Mais Drago n'avait fait que réveiller un problème essentiel dans la vie d'Hermione. Ron. Ron était une personne d'une gentillesse incomparable, et il avait la famille la plus formidable qui puisse exister. Hermione savait que Ron pourrait être un mari aimant, attentionné, parfois maladroit, mais c'était aussi cette maladresse qu'Hermione aimait chez Ron. Mais il était aussi très distant depuis qu'il était avec Hermione. Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, ne partageaient pas ses sentiments, et privilégiait ses nouveaux amis du Magenmagot à sa copine, ou même à sa famille en deuil. Ron. Ces dernières semaines avec lui n'avaient pas été aussi magiques qu'elle se l'était imaginée, elle qui attendait tellement plus de leur relation. Plus de câlins, plus de mots doux, plus de confidences. Tout un tas de plus que Ron ne serrait peut être jamais capable de lui donner. Ron n'était pas romantique, et jamais elle n'aurait l'impression d'être traitée comme une princesse avec lui. Et c'est ce qu'elle cherchait du haut de ses 18 ans, un prince charmant. Comme dans les contes moldu. L'abominable être sans sentiments dont le cœur se métamorphosait par amour pour sa belle, comme dans _La belle et la bête_. L'Homme avec lequel elle vivrait une passion dévorante telle que des séquelles de cette relation serraient gravées dans sa chaire, comme dans _Pocahontas._ Et au vu de ses dernières semaines, ce n'est pas avec Ron qu'elle vivrait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Hermione allait jusqu'à se demander si elle l'aimait encore... Surtout, qu'elle ne ressentait pas de frissons dans son bas ventre lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Il l'avait fait attendre trop longtemps, tellement longtemps que ses sentiments peut être fini par se dissiper.

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione avait fait son choix. Elle se devait d'être honnête. Et pour l'être, il fallait qu'elle se sépare de Ron. La mademoiselle je sais tout qu'elle était avait un minimum de valeurs et d'authenticité. Même si elle risquait de faire beaucoup de mal à Ron, surtout dans les conditions actuelles, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans le mensonge avec lui. Lui qui préférait ses amis à elle. Lui qui ne pensait qu'à sa notoriété.

…

_Ça, c'est une fin de chapitre qui annonce un naufrage de couple ! Il est pas trop tôt moi j'dis ! Ahah, pauvre Drago qui doit payer en monnaie moldue ! Je le vois d'ici galérer à trouver les bonnes pièces et les bons billets :D_

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Comment va réagir Ron quand il saura qu'Hermione le quitte ? Et Drago, comment va-t-il l'apprendre ?**

Dans le prochaine épisode de La métamorphose de ton cœur : Des _**révisions**_ et des_** hiboux**_ qui voyagent... Beaucoup de hiboux !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous & **MERCI** à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une** review** ! :)

_Fafa._


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonjour, mes petits lecteurs ! Voilà votre chapitre du lundi ! Je suis en retard de quelques heures, je suis désolée, mais j'ai des souci... Bref. Ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que celui de la semaine dernière, mais celui de la semaine prochaine sera énorme ! Je suis désolée de ce mauvais découpage... C'est pas évident pour moi de faire des chapitres de taille identique. Ça commence à venir, mais au moment où j'ai écrit _La métamorphose de ton cœur_, c'était pas ça du tout !

Comme chaque semaine je vous **remercie**, oui, **vous**. **Vous** qui me lisez toutes les semaines. **Vous** qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire chaque semaine. Et je remercie particulièrement **Delphine03** qui me laisse souvent une petite review. **Merci**, ça me fait chaud au cœur. _**:)**_

Merci à mon n'amoureux, qui a corrigé l'intégralité de cet écrit.

.

.

Chapitre 7. Le choix d'Hermione

Hermione émergea de sa courte nuit vers 9h00 le samedi matin. Le ciel était clair, et de nombreux oiseaux chantaient sur le cerisier planté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Malgré le bien être que le soleil prodiguait, la journée allait être difficile. Hermione devait se rendre aujourd'hui au Terrier, pour mettre les choses au clair avec Ron. Et en plus d'annoncer au jeune homme qu'elle le quittait, il faudrait qu'elle fasse face à Ginny et à l'incompréhension de Harry. Et qu'allait dire Molly, qu'Hermione considérait presque comme un membre de sa famille ?

Hermione mangea un copieux petit déjeuner composé d'œufs sur le plat, de bacon et de toasts chauds, pour se donner au courage, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain où elle se lava et s'habilla très simplement. Avant de partir, elle jeta un regard à la seule photo qui lui restait de ses parents, en se demandant ce qu'ils penseraient de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle qui leur parlait de Ron depuis des années... Ses parents lui manquaient énormément. Une fois que les ASPIC seraient passés, Hermione les ferait revenir en Angleterre, dans leur maison qui était en location depuis maintenant presque un an. Après être sortie de son appartement, Hermione ferma la porte à clefs et avec l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges avant de transplaner.

...

La jeune sorcière avait transplané à un kilomètre du Terrier, sur un chemin terreux, ce qui lui laissait une dizaine de minutes avant son face à face avec Ron. Elle marcha péniblement -en respirant à fond pour se soulager et en hésitant pendant de cours instants- sur le long du chemin de terre entouré d'une dense végétation qui menait à la modeste demeure des Weasley. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit lorsqu'Hermione toqua à la porte. La grande rousse se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Hé, Harry ! Viens vite, Hermione est là !

Harry, qui était à la salle à manger arriva et étreignit également Hermione avant de lui faire la bise. Malgré leur sourire rayonnant, Harry et Ginny gardaient des blessures de la bataille de Poudlard. Pas des blessures visibles, mais des blessures de l'âme qui mettraient longtemps à se refermer. Harry avait vu nombre de ses amis mourir « pour lui », comme il le croyait. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer que ces gens étaient morts pour la liberté, pour que la disparition de Voldemort soit définitive et qu'en se battant aux côtés d'Harry, ils n'étaient pas morts pour lui, mais pour la liberté de leurs familles, de leurs amis, qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir vivre dans un pays gouverné par la peur et l'oppression. Ginny avait perdu un frère, le deuil de cette perte n'était qu'à son tout début, et elle savait mieux que personne contre quoi Fred avait combattu puisqu'elle avait été, au cours de sa première année à Poudlard, la cible de Tom Jedusor par l'intermédiaire d'un journal.

- Je suis content de te voir, dit Harry scrutant la brune aux cheveux ébouriffés. Qu'est ce qui t'amène Hermione ?

Et là, c'est le drame. Que dire ? Que faire ? Comment les préparer à la nouvelle ? La miss je sais tout qu'elle était ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre dans ce genre de situations.

- Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Oui, enfin non. Répondit une petite voix suraiguë qu'Hermione prenait lorsqu'elle était gênée ou émue. Il faut que je parle à Ron, c'est important.

Une larme apparue au coin de l'oeil d'Hermione, coula le long de son visage et alla mourir dans ses cheveux.

- Oh, Hermione. Je vais le chercher tout de suite, il est dans sa chambre dit Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et l'enlaça, comme un frère le fait lorsque sa sœur se met à pleurer. Il la berça doucement. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était les pas réguliers de Ginny qui résonnaient dans les escaliers.

- Ginny et moi, on ne t'en voudra pas, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione se dégagea et le regarda, interrogative. Harry et elle s'étaient toujours compris à demi mots. Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question lorsque Ginny et Ron commencèrent à descendre les quatre escaliers qui séparaient la chambre de Ronald Weasley et l'entrée.

- Tu sais, continua Harry, il est pas distant qu'avec toi, il ne nous parle presque plus non plus et il est jamais au Terrier. Toujours entre le boulot au ministère, la boutique de farces et attrapes, et les soirées avec des collègues. Alors je te comprends d'autant plus.

Hermione acquiesça.

Ron avait les cheveux décoiffés, était encore en pyjama et avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux qui prouvaient des excès récents. Lorsque Hermione se retrouva face à Ron, ce fut encore pire. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tellement elle appréhendait. Faire du mal à une personne qu'on aime ne devrait jamais arriver. Car oui, malgré ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Hermione aimait Ron. Tout comme elle aimait Harry, ou encore Ginny -comme des frères et sœurs, comme des amis. La vie en internat à Poudlard favorise la création de liens forts entre sorciers.

Ron était décontenancé face aux larmes d'Hermione, si bien qu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la conduit à l'extérieur de la maison, en regardant sa sœur et Harry, à la recherche d'une réponse à l'attitude d'Hermione, l'air déconfit.

…

Ron et Hermione marchaient le long de l'allée terreuse qu'Hermione avait parcourue en arrivant. La jeune femme, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter de pleurer, n'osait pas regarder Ron, qui commençait à prendre la situation très au sérieux.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lâcha Ron, rompant un long silence.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es prêt à tout entendre.

- Je m'attends au pire, vu l'état dans lequel tu es Hermione. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je suis perdue, soupira Hermione qui osa regarder Ron pour la première fois avec ses yeux humides.

- Par rapport à nous deux ? Demanda Ron, qui n'était pas dupe.

- Oui... Oh, Ron, je suis tellement désolée... Tout est allé trop vite, la fin de la guerre, nous... Ou peut être que ce n'est pas allé assez vite. Si tu savais Ron, depuis quand je t'aimais. Depuis quand je t'attendais. Et tu n'arrivais pas...

Hermione ne se remit à nouveau à pleurer, tout en s'engouffrant dans les bras de Ron, qui se refermèrent sur elle mécaniquement.

- Je n'arrive plus à savoir ou j'en suis. Je t'aime Ron, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de la bonne manière. Je t'aime comme un frère, comme un meilleur ami, continua Hermione, mais peut être pas comme un petit ami.

Ron ne répondait pas, mais ne relâchait pas l'étreinte d'Hermione, qui continuait de pleurer dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée... Si tu savais à quel point... Surtout étant donné ce que tu traverses en ce moment, renifla-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je pense que c'est une bonne décision. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hermione. Je comprends.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent après un long moment, et marchèrent vers le Terrier sans un regard, sans un mot, loin l'un de l'autre. Une fois arrivé, toujours sans un mot ni un regard, Ron monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et s'y enferma, sous l'œil de Ginny, Harry et de Molly, qui était rentrée du jardin. Hermione se sentait affreusement gênée, heureusement Molly prit les choses en mains.

- Hermione ! Dit-elle en lui faisant une bise, ohhhh, ne t'en fais pas pour Ron, ma jolie, ça lui passera.

- Je sais, mais je m'en veux de lui faire ça maintenant. Je suis une affreuse personne, soupira-t-elle.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne choisit pas dans la vie. Tu n'es pas maitresse de tes sentiments. Il n'empêche que tu aurais été une belle fille formidable.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Molly à la prononciation de cette dernière phrase.

- Merci Molly, merci d'être toujours là pour moi et de l'être depuis des années, dit Hermione, sincèrement émue.

- Je t'en prie ma jolie. Où en es-tu avec tes parents ?

- J'attends de passer les ASPIC pour aller en Australie les retrouver. Je sais que si j'y vais maintenant, je ne réviserai pas. J'aurais bien trop de choses à leur dire, et bien trop de temps à rattraper avec eux.

- Sage décision, rétorqua Molly. Tu es plus sérieuse que Ron, il n'a pas encore commencé à réviser ! Entre nous, je ne pense pas qu'il aura ses ASPIC cette année...

...

Hermione prit ensuite le thé avec Ginny et Harry, qui profitaient de leur temps libre depuis la fin de la guerre en se reposant et en aidant Molly du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry intervenait toujours pontuellement au Ministère pour les audiences des ex-Mangemorts, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre. George avait repris son travail à plein temps dans sa boutique sur le chemin de traverse depuis quelques jours, ce qui faisait qu'il était beaucoup moins présent au Terrier. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas le moral. Angelina Johnson, une ancienne élève de Poudlard et amie des jumeaux, passait souvent le voir afin de le soutenir comme elle le pouvait. Molly proposa à Hermione de rester pour le repas du midi, mais la jeune sorcière déclina l'invitation, en pensant à Ron, qui n'avait certainement pas envie de la voir maintenant. S'additionnait à cela l'envie qu'Hermione avait de se retrouver seule.

...

Une chouette effraie patientait, posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. La lettre provenait de Poudlard, elle était cachetée avec l'habituelle cire rouge, marquée au signe de l'école. Hermione détacha soigneusement l'enveloppe de la patte de la chouette, qui s'envola aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la lettre, et lut.

_**Chère miss Granger,**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous communiquer les dates des ASPIC auxquelles vous vous êtes inscrite pour la session de juin 1998.**_

_**Lundi 16 juin : 8h00-10h00 : Arithmancie 23h00-00h00 : Astronomie**_

_**Mardi 17 juin : 8h00-10h00 : Épreuve écrite de sortilèges 15h00 : Épreuve pratique de sortilèges**_

_**Mercredi 18 juin : 8h00-12h00 : Épreuve pratique et écrite de botanique**_

_**Jeudi 19 juin : 8h00- 11h00 : Études des Runes anciennes 14h00-18h00 : Histoire de la magie**_

_**Vendredi 20 juin : 8h00-9h30 : Écrit de métamorphose 16h00 : Épreuve pratique de métamorphose**_

_**Lundi 23 juin : 8h00-9h00 : Écrit de potions 14h00-18h00 : Épreuve pratique de potion**_

_**Mardi 24 juin : 14h00-16h00 : Étude des moldus**_

_**Mercredi 25 juin : 8h00-9h00 : Écrit de défense contre les forces du mal 15h00 : Épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du mal**_

_**Nous vous rappelons que toute matière dans laquelle vous obtiendrez une note égale ou supérieur à Acceptable ne pourra plus être repassée en ASPIC dans le cas d'un redoublement. Étant donné les circonstances actuelles, un départ exceptionnel du Poudlard express aura lieu en voie 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross le dimanche 15 juin 1998 à 11h00 précise. En tant que préfète, vous serez attendue dans le compartiment des préfets, à l'avant du train. Le retour à Londres se fera par train le samedi 28 juin. L'horaire vous sera communiqué ultérieurement.**_

_**Veuillez agrée, miss Granger, mes salutations distinguées.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard.**_

Hermione s'était inscrite pour toutes les matières, excepté la Divination. Elle allait connaître, elle l'espérait, ses quinze derniers jours à Poudlard, elle devrait de nouveau cohabiter avec Parvati, qui était dans le même dortoir qu'elle depuis la première année mais cette fois, Lavande serait absente en raison de graves blessures que lui avait infligé Greyback pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione n'aurait pas à supporter ses innombrables et démesurés ragots. Concernant les garçons de septième année de Gryffondor, elle savait que Dean Thomas et Ron seraient là, mais elle ne savait pas si Neville et Seamus comptaient venir pour passer leurs ASPIC. Les cinquièmes années seraient là également, pour passer leurs BUSE, mais les examens des élèves des autres années avaient tous été annulés. Poudlard serait plus vide que jamais, pour une période d'examen, mais la jeune sorcière s'en fichait car elle y retournait pour obtenir ses examens, et rien d'autre.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée du samedi à étudier. Elle pensait être presque au point en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal, l'étude des moldus, l'histoire de la magie et les sortilèges. Mais en ce qui concernait la botanique, les potions, les runes, l'arithmancie, l'astronomie et la métamorphose, elle allait souffrir de l'année qu'elle avait manquée. La jeune sorcière s'établit alors un emploi du temps de révision -qui ne laissait pas de place au temps libre- pour ces quinze prochains jours ciblant plus précisément ces matières, sans pour autant négliger les autres. Le soir venu, Hermione avait révisé une partie des runes anciennes et l'intégralité du programme d'astronomie, qui n'était pas bien conséquent. C'est le cœur lourd de remords que la jeune sorcière s'endormit. Elle venait de faire du mal à Ron. Elle se rassurait comme elle pouvait en repensant à la fois ou il l'avait abandonné à la fin du diner, sous prétexte d'un rendez vous avec des amis, à la fois ou il avait décommandé leur rendez vous une heure avant car il avait un entretien avec la gazette du sorcier. Non, Ron n'avait pas été un petit attentionné pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et Hermione pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas -ou plus. La nuit fut agitée de nombreux rêves dans lesquels Hermione revivait la bataille de Poudlard. Elle voyait Ron, pleurant, devant le cadavre allongé de Fred... Changement de décor... Ron et Hermione se promenaient le long d'un chemin de terre, sauf que cette fois, c'était Ron qui la quittait, la traitant d'immonde Sang de Bourbe... le visage de Ron disparaissait peu à peu au profit de celui de Drago Malefoy, haineux. Lorsque le réveil sonna le dimanche matin -programme de révision oblige- Hermione n'avait souvenance d'aucun rêve.

...

Le lundi matin, Hermione prit son travail au ministère de la magie à 8h00 précise, comme à son habitude. Dean l'accueillit d'un chaleureux bonjour, et ils parlèrent un instant de leur révisions d'ASPIC avant de se mettre au travail. Dean était beaucoup moins travailleur qu'elle, et de ce fait il était beaucoup plus en retard. De plus, il avait sûrement beaucoup moins travaillé qu'Hermione durant l'année. Pendant que Mathilda et Selena épluchaient la lettre G des sorciers nés moldus à qui la baguette avait été retirée, Hermione et Dean rédigeaient des lettres au Département du Recensement des Sorciers de Grande Bretagne pour savoir si ces sorciers étaient encore en vie. Lorsqu'une note de service arrivait, indiquant qu'un sorcier était vivant, Hermione se précipitait dans la réserve, et, grâce au sortilège d'attraction, elle retrouvait en quelques seconde la baguette correspondant à cette personne parmi les centaines de baguettes encore présentes. La jeune femme aimait énormément son travail, surtout l'après midi, lorsque les sorciers qu'elle recevait se mettait à pleurer d'émotion en récupérant leur baguette, la remerciant mille fois de la leur rendre. Mais elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un poste temporaire, et qu'elle ne ferait pas ce merveilleux travail toute sa vie...

…

Hermione n'avait pas deux minutes à elle entre le travail et son emploi du temps de révision, ce qui l'arrangeait, car ça lui évitait de penser trop à Ron et à Drago. Elle n'avait de nouvelle d'aucun des deux. En ce qui concernait Ron, c'était normal étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé le samedi précédant. Hermione pensait qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaie de le croiser « par hasard » au ministère avant la fin de la semaine afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Concernant Drago, Hermione espérait avoir des nouvelles. Chaque soir elle regardait si un hibou ne l'attendait pas sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec une enveloppe à la patte, mais à chaque fois, elle était déçue de voir que le seul être vivant qui l'attendait n'était autre que ce bon vieux Pattenrond. Comment pouvait-il ne pas lui faire signe alors qu'il l'avait planté devant chez elle en lui embrassant le front ? Et comment pouvait-elle, elle, ne pas lui écrire après ça ? Ce n'était pas pareil, elle, elle avait Ron jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

Le jeudi soir, Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à voir Ron au ministère, échangea quelques hiboux avec Ginny afin de s'assurer que son ex petit ami allait bien, ce qui était apparemment le cas. Ron sortait avec ses collègues de boulot le soir même et était toujours très peu présent au Terrier, et d'après Ginny, il découchait même parfois. Elle ne lui avait peut être pas fait autant de mal qu'elle le pensait, finalement. Savoir que Ron n'était pas en train de se morfondre dans son lit encouragea Hermione à prendre sa plume afin d'envoyer un mot à Drago sans se sentir coupable.

_Cher Malefoy... Cher Drago,_

_J'ai reçu samedi dernier une lettre du professeur McGonagall concernant les dates des épreuves d'ASPIC. Je me demandais si tu avais fini par t'y inscrire et si nous aurions l'occasion de nous voir à Poudlard dans 15 jours. _

_Mes journées sont très chargées en ce moment, entre le travail au ministère et les révisions, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi._

_En attendant de tes nouvelles,_

_Hermione._

Drago devait être à Londres, car la chouette noir à qui elle avait confiée sa lettre revint seulement une heure après avec une réponse.

_Hermione,_

_Si tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon nom de famille, je t'appelle Granger pour le restant de tes jours, c'est compris ?_

_Oui, je me suis inscrit aux ASPIC, car ma mère y tenait énormément. Nous nous verrons donc dans le wagon des préfets du Poudlard express le 15. Tu seras en compagnie de Weasley ? En parlant de lui, c'est quoi cette plaisanterie publiée dans la gazette de ce matin ?_

_Drago Malefoy_

Mais de quelle plaisanterie parlait-il ? Hermione scruta sa montre, il était encore tôt, le journaliste du chemin de traverse ne devait pas être fermé. Elle mit alors ses ballerines, sortit en trombe, ferma la porte et courut sans retenue jusqu'au journaliste, pour lui acheter la gazette du sorcier Elle put constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas en première page -celle-ci était occupée par un portrait de Kingsley entouré de ses diverses réformes en tant que ministre. C'est en repartant chez elle le nez fourré dans son journal qu'elle découvrit avec stupeur l'article.

_**Révélation fracassante de Ronald Weasley, héros de la bataille de Poudlard : Entre lui et Hermione Granger, tout est fini !**_

_C'est avec une immense déception que nous vous annonçons, ce jeudi, la séparation du couple, déjà mythique, formé pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, viennent de se séparer. Après avoir été amis pendant sept ans et avoir aidé Harry Potter à anéantir Voldemort, Ron et Hermione ne sont restés ensemble qu'un seul mois._

_C'est Ronald Weasley qui l'a révélé hier à une de nos journaliste « Il n'y a plus rien entre Hermione et moi » avant d'ajouter « Nous n(étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes restés ensemble un mois, mais nous nous sommes vus très peu. ». Lorsque nos journalistes ont demandé à Ronald Weasley de qui venait l'initiative de la séparation, il a rétorqué « C'est une décision que nous avons pris à deux. On a réalisé qu'on s'était trop précipités en se mettant ensemble. Elle était trop sage pour moi, je compte bien profiter de ma jeunesse maintenant »._

_Hermione n'a, quand a elle, pas encore dit un mot sur le sujet. Nous en apprendrons peut être bientôt davantage sur la séparation du couple devenu star. A suivre..._

Il n'avait pas osé. Hermione s'en était arrêtée de marcher, choquée. Elle était plantée au beau milieu du chemin de traverse avec son journal entre les mains. Ron avait parlé de _leur_ séparation à la presse ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment Ron avait pu faire ça ? La tristesse ? La haine qu'il ressentait à son égard ? On dit parfois, qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un seul pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, qui était sincère. Une fois rentrée, elle répondit à Drago, en lui disant que l'article était « _globalement vrai_ », mais que c'était plus d'elle que de Ron que venait cette décision. Une courte réponse lui parvint :

_Je ne te dirai pas que je suis navrée pour vous, car ce n'est pas le cas._

_A bientôt Granger ! ( c'est pour ton Malefoy de tout à l'heure, ça. )_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui posa la lettre et se plongea de nouveau dans ses révisions...

…

...

Voilà pour cette semaine !

Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de toutes ces lettres ? Des critiques sur l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant ?

La semaine prochaine dans l'énorme chapitre 8 de La métamorphose de ton cœur : Un **train**, un **château**, des **ASPIC**, un **personnage affecté** par les événements, et surtout : l'entrée dans l'histoire de **personnages secondaires** qui auront de l'importance !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des _**reviews**_, chaque critique peut m'être utile ! ( encore plus si votre avis est négatif ou partagé ! )

Des bisous & à la semaine prochaine !

Fafa.


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur (sans blague ?!)

Note de l'auteur : Hi ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 8, qui est un peu long, mais remplie de nombreux personnages. D'ailleurs, tous ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ( c'est un bon moment pour le rappeler !).

J'ai été **ravie** par les reviews que j'ai reçu, **merci beaucoup** à celles qui prennent du temps pour ça. C'est très important pour moi, ça me donne du courage pour ce que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment ! Alors merci, merci, merci, merci !

Même s'il reste des fautes dans cette fanfiction, sachez qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus sans** mon amoureux**, qui m'a gentiment corrigé.

.

.

.

Chapitre 8. Les ASPIC

Hermione pressait le pas sur le quai qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 de la gare King Cross à Londres. Elle tirait sa grosse malle d'une main et portait de l'autre la cage de Pattenrond. L'affreux chat roux à la tête de cochon miaulait de mécontentement d'être ainsi secoué. Une fois la barrière traversée, Hermione se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie d'autres élèves de Poudlard de septième et cinquième année. Ce fut Neville qu'Hermione vit en premier.

- Salut Neville ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais passer tes ASPIC cette année ! Dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Le brun à l'allure maintenant élancée lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

- Salut Hermione. Ma grand mère m'a un peu obligé, pour tout te dire, lui répondit-il avec nonchalance.

- Et bien, elle a eu raison ! Assura Hermione.

- J'ai pas tout révisé. En fait, j'ai révisé presque que la Botanique. Je m'en fiche de rater le reste, mais je veux un optimal à celle là, dit Neville, anxieux.

- Tu as eu optimal aux BUSE de Botanique, si tu as révisé, il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas de nouveau le cas, le rassura Hermione. Je te laisse, on se voit tout à l'heure, pour l'instant je dois remplir mon rôle de préfet et aller à l'avant du train...

Neville fit un geste de main à Hermione avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse à l'avant du Poudlard express.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le wagon réservé aux préfets, Hermione se débarrassa de ses bagages et alla rejoindre Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein et les préfets de cinquième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le wagon des préfets était aménagé en salle à manger. Une table ronde entourée de chaises était dressée en son milieu. A chaque emplacement, un carton indiquant le nom du préfet était placé. Après avoir fait le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde, Hermione s'assit à la place qui lui était attribuée. Elle était assise à côté d'un élève de cinquième année de Serpentard. Trois places étaient encore libres autour de la table, dont une à la droite d'Hermione où aucun carton n'était positionné. Sans doute la place d'un professeur de Poudlard, venu leur donner leurs consignes en tant que préfets pour ses quinze prochains jours.

Ron entra un peu avant 11h00, lâcha un bref « salut » sans daigner regarder qui que ce soit, et alla s'asseoir. Drago entra à la suite de Ron et posa son regard sur Hermione. Il ne souriait pas, et avait l'air soucieux. Son entrée mit fin aux discussions dans tout le wagon. De toute évidence, certains ne s'attendaient pas à voir Drago Malefoy en liberté, et encore moins retourner à Poudlard.

- Que fiches-tu ici, Malefoy ? Lança Ernie, d'une voix venimeuse.

- Si tu avais suivi un peu l'avancée des audiences au ministère Ernie, tu aurais su que Malefoy a été relaxé, répondit Ron. Figure toi que mon meilleur ami et mon ex petite amie se sont battus pour que la fouine ne soit pas condamnée.

- Je ne te permets pas, Weasley, grogna Drago en le toisant froidement.

Silence. Long silence. Hermione n'en revenait pas d'entendre Ron parler d'elle avec tant de venimosité. Il n'était peut être pas peiné de leur séparation, juste blessé dans son égo, car Hermione était la première fille à rompre avec lui.

Hermione comprenait maintenant le visage soucieux de Drago : il avait peur que sa présence fasse débat, et c'est exactement ce qui venait de se produire. Mais c'était un passage obligé, et autant affronter cela maintenant. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Hermione, interrogateurs.

- Si ta petite amie de l'époque a agi ainsi, Ronald, c'est qu'elle avait de _bonnes raisons_ de le faire, dit Hermione, défiant du regard son ex qui n'osait pas la regarder. En revanche, je ne vois pas quelles étaient les tiennes pour aller raconter je ne sais quelle ânerie sur notre séparation à la presse.

Hermione était encore pleine de rancœur concernant les confessions de Ron à la presse sur leur séparation. Plus personne ne parlait dans le wagon. Ron préférait ne pas répondre à Hermione et personne d'autre n'osa prendre la parole, ni même bouger. Surtout pas Drago. Jamais le wagon des préfets n'avait été aussi calme... Quelques minutes après le départ du train, le professeur McGonagall entra et s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, répondirent les préfets en cœur avant de se taire de nouveau.

- Une mouche vous a piqué ? Lança-t-elle, interrogative devant le silence prolongé du wagon des préfets. J'ai connu ce wagon plus enthousiaste.

- Rien de grave, répondit Padma.

- Comparé à ces deux dernières années, miss Patil, plus grand chose ne peut être considéré comme grave, dit Mcgonagall, d'une voix sèche. Bien. Je vois qu'il nous manque deux préfets, miss Parkinson en septième année et miss Greengrass en cinquième année. Toutes deux de la maison Serpentard, évidement. Leur absence ne sera en rien gênante, étant donné le faible effectif d'élèves présents à Poudlard pour ces quinze prochains jours, inutile de nommer deux préfets remplaçants. Cependant, miss Parkinson était préfet en chef avec monsieur Macmillan, et j'estime souhaitable de la remplacer. Il nous faut donc une nouvelle préfet en chef à titre exceptionnelle pour ces quinze jours... Miss Granger ?

- Oui ? Répondit Hermione.

- Est ce que vous vous sentez prête à relever de cette fonction ?

- J'en serai honorée professeur, répondit Hermione, hautaine.

- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les préfets doivent faire à tour de rôle une tournée du château à minuit, chaque soir. Voici le calendrier de vos tournées.

Avec un petit geste de baguette, Minerva McGonagall fit virevolter dans les airs de longs parchemins tous identiques avec les heures de tours de garde. Hermione faisait trois tournées. Une avec un cinquième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une autre avec Anthony Goldstein et le dernier avec...Drago Malefoy, le soir de la fin des examens.

- Si le comportement de certains préfets laisse à désirer, les préfets en chef sont, bien entendu, autorisés à les punir. Ai-je été clair ? Continua le professeur McGonagall en regardant plus particulièrement Drago.

L'assemblée hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Minerva signala avant de partir que Poudlard était en reconstruction, que toutes les traces de la bataille de Poudlard n'avaient pas encore disparues et qu'une dizaine d'Archimages travaillaient à la restauration du château. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître les chaises et l'unique table, et les remplaça par des banquettes confortables alignées le long des murs et des tables basses recouvertes de jus de citrouille et de nombreuses sucreries appétissantes aux multiples couleurs.

Une fois McGonagall partie, les préfets de cinquième année, qui s'entendaient tous à merveilles, se regroupèrent pour parler de leur BUSE et échanger les derniers ragots. Les septième année étaient moins soudés. Hannah et Padma parlaient en chuchotant alors que Ron, Anthony et Ernie riaient bruyamment en consommant leurs verres de jus de citrouille, tout en jetant un regard furtif vers Hermione de temps en temps. Ayant l'impression d'être la risée du groupe, Hermione se leva, la tête haute, déterminée et alla s'asseoir en face de Drago qui était tout seul.

- Alors, tes anciens meilleurs copains se fichent de toi ?

- Ils n'ont jamais été mes copains. Enfin, sauf Ron.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais il jouait avec le verre à moitié vide posé devant lui.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Hermione

Drago sourit, ironiquement, sans la regarder.

- Tu as vu leur réaction ? Tu es la seule à penser que je ne mérite pas d'être à Azkaban dans ce train, affirma-t-il. Tout de monde doute de moi.

- A toi de leur prouver qu'ils ont tord, Drago. Rien n'est jamais simple, insista-t-elle.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort. C'est pas si évident que ça de renier dix-sept ans d'éducation, alors s'ils s'en mêlent.

Hermione posa instinctivement sa main sur celle de Drago et murmura :

- Tu y arriveras.

Soudain, plus personne ne parla dans le wagon. Tous les regards, scandalisés, convergèrent vers Hermione. Tous regardaient sa main, posée sur celle de Drago avant qu'elle ne la retire d'un geste un peu brusque, gênée, puis elle se leva, fusillant du regard quiconque osait la regarder.

- Si tu me cherches, je serai dans le compartiment de Neville, dit Hermione en s'adressant à Drago d'une voix forte. On étouffe ici.

Hermione traversait le train d'un air décidé, attristée par l'attitude désobligeante de ses camarades qui l'avaient toujours respectée – bien qu'ils n'eurent pas la même conception du travail qu'elle. Et dire que Drago était encore là bas, à supporter les regards assassins de ses camarades. Il était vrai que son père avait détruit de nombreuses familles de sorciers en tuant des innocents sur ordre de Voldemort, mais Drago n'était pas son père. Et ça, ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris, car Drago avait passé six années à Poudlard à s'affirmer comme le digne héritier Malefoy. Arrogent, hautain, moqueur, et même parfois cruel.

- Hermione ? Hermione, attends-moi !

C'était la voix de Hannah Abbot, la préfète de Poufsouffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit sèchement Hermione. Me questionner à propos de Drago ? Me demander si c'est mon petit ami pour courir le répéter aux autres ? Et bien tu vas être déçue parc...

- Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu as raconté pour que Drago soit libéré, mais si la commission du Magenmagot l'a relaxé, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas pour rien, alors arrête de me crier dessus, dit calmement Hannah.

- Tu es bien la seule, soupira la jeune sorcière aux cheveux en bataille. Désolée d'avoir criée, cette situation m'insupporte.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Essaie de comprendre notre réaction aussi. Drago et toi, vous n'avez jamais pu vous supporter, dit Hannah. Et là, tout à coup, tu le soutiens comme si c'était ton meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai. Mais il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas, ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain.

- Tu vas voir Neville d'après ce que Drago m'a dit, c'est exact ?

- Oui. Tu as osé lui parler ? Ironisa Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai osé. Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Hannah, très enthousiaste, ce qui étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, accepta Hermione, tout en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

Après avoir traversé deux wagons avec Hannah, Hermione ouvrit le compartiment de Neville et Dean après les avoir aperçus à travers la vitre qui séparait le compartiment du couloir principal. Hannah et elle s'assirent en face des deux garçons.

- Seamus n'est pas là ? Demanda Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore pris de ses nouvelles.

- Non, il est encore à St Mangouste suite à la blessure qu'il s'est fait. Je l'ai vu hier. Il guérit doucement, mais c'est très douloureux. Il recommencera sa septième année en septembre, du coup. Comme Harry ! Dit Dean.

Hermione acquiesça, réalisant une fois de plus la chance qu'elle avait eut lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Les trois Gryffondor échangeaient des nouvelles de leurs connaissances, ainsi, Hermione prit des nouvelles de Luna par l'intermédiaire de Neville alors que ce dernier demandait à Hermione comment allait Harry, Ginny et George. Hannah, qui n'était amie avec aucun des Gryffondor, écoutait attentivement leurs échanges sans y participer. Elle se rattrapa dans l'après midi, quand elle parla longuement de Botanique avec Neville, matière qui les passionnait tous les deux. Hannah voulait devenir Médicomage spécialisée en botanique. Carrière que Neville ne pouvait envisager, car elle nécessitait un Optimal en potion en ASPIC, et il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une salle de potion depuis sa cinquième année. Dean profita des conversations passionnées de Neville et Hannah pour questionner Hermione. Il se pencha en avant et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Comment tu vas, Hermione ?

- B...Bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je lis la presse. Comme tout le monde. Je suis au courant pour toi et Ron, et autant te dire que j'ai été très surpris. Je m'assure juste que tout vas bien de ton côté. Et si tu veux parler à quelqu'un à Poudlard...

Hermione le coupa brusquement.

- Merci beaucoup, Dean, mais tout va très bien, je t'assure. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, en comparaison à ce que de nombreuses familles doivent surmonter en ce moment. Si quelqu'un a besoin de parler, c'est plus Ron que moi.

- C'est vrai.

Un long moment passa sans que Dean et Hermione ne se parlent, ils regardaient tous deux le paysage écossais par la fenêtre, écoutant distraitement les noms des différents végétaux magiques que récitaient Hannah et Neville, l'un complétant les phrases de l'autre. Hermione se demandait si l'ambiance dans le wagon des préfets était toujours aussi maussade. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas venu les retrouver, Pansy n'étant pas là, il devait s'y ennuyer fermement.

- ...la Mandragore, dit Hannah, tu sais, c'est cette plante qui avait permis de ramener à la vie les élèves pétrifiés en deuxième année, quand la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte. Elles ont la propriété de mourir lorsqu'on les arrose avec de l'eau contenant du Molybdène et dont le pH est trop basique. Je me souviens que Drago Malefoy avait essayé de les tuer de cette manière pour ne jamais revoir les enfants de moldus pétrifiés, dit Hannah en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, j'espère ne jamais le revoir celui-là, répondit Neville, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant que Drago passerait le reste de sa vie à pourrir à Azkaban.

- Pourtant, il le faudra. Il est dans le wagon des préfets, rapporta Hannah, à voix basse, espérant ne pas attirer les foudres d'Hermione.

Pas suffisamment basse, car Hermione s'était retournée et examinait Neville et Hannah.

- Ce petit con n'est pas à Azkaban ? S'indigna Neville.

- Il aurait dû y aller, intervient Hermione, mais deux témoins ont permis sa relaxation.

L'incompréhension apparut sur le visage de Neville.

- Pardon ? Mais qui sont ces imbéciles ?

- Les imbéciles ce sont Harry et moi, Neville ! S'offusqua Hermione, qui fit de nouveau récit de sa rencontre avec Malefoy l'été précédant.

Neville, Dean, et Hannah, n'avaient pas encore entendu l'histoire, l'écoutèrent jusqu'au bout, sans détourner le regard, suspendus à ses paroles...

- Et si vous pouvez divulguer cette histoire au plus de gens possible, termina-t-elle, j'en serais ravie. Je vais vite me lasser de la raconter.

Hermione se retourna vers la fenêtre, boudeuse et agacée de passer pour une idiote qui défendait un criminel. Neville et Dean se regardaient, septiques. Difficile de croire qu'un type abominable comme Malefoy puisse changer du jour au lendemain, sans réelles raisons.

- Moi, je lui fais confiance, dit Hannah, en voyant les regards que se lançaient les garçons.

- Je ne sais pas... Malefoy peut être très persuasif avec les filles, répondit Dean. Plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle se sont déjà faites mener en bateau par cette fouine.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues Dean ? S'énerva Hermione.

- Qu'il peut être très manipulateur et dragueur, rien de plus, se défendit-il.

- Et que je serais tombée dans le panneau ? Sonda Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, et c'était la première fois qu'il me répondait agréablement, fit remarquer Hannah.

- Et toi Neville, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. J'ai du mal à imaginer que le Drago que tu décris puisses vraiment exister. Je sais pas si les gens peuvent foncièrement changer.

S'en était trop. Hermione se leva, traversa le compartiment, ouvra la porte, avant de la refermer à la volée. Elle longea les couloirs du train, à la recherche d'un endroit calme ou elle pourrait être seule. Elle traversa un wagon, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Le train était beaucoup moins plein que d'habitude, mais tous les compartiments contenaient au moins un élève en train de réviser ou de dormir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le wagon suivant, elle s'assit dans un coin, sans regarder autour d'elle. C'était un wagon où il n'y avait pas de compartiments, juste des sièges alignés de chaque côté de l'allée principale. Elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit calme, où elle pourrait réviser, loin de la pollution de conversations stupides qu'elle avait pues entendre depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce train. Hermione n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Son côté « je sais tout » exaspérait la plupart des élèves, et à part Harry, Ron, Ginny et peut être Neville et Luna, elle ne considérait personne comme de véritables amis dans ce collège. Mais jamais elle n'avait été autant remise en question par ses camarades -si ce n'est lorsqu'elle avait montée la S.A.L.E.- et cette situation l'agaçait au plus profond d'elle. Peut être parce qu'elle avait, pendant un mince instant, parfois elle-même peur de s'être trompée, et que les doutes d'autrui accentuaient cette peur qu'elle avait. Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle eut envie de pleurer pendant un instant, avant de se ressaisir, et de sortir un livre de son sac en perles – qui ne la quittait plus- pour réviser l'Arithmancie, puisque c'était la première matière qu'elle passait. De nombreux calculs devaient être faits dans cette matière, Hermione sortit donc également un parchemin et un crayon et s'entraîna aux calculs mentaux.

Le soleil de juin descendait le long des collines d'Écosse, faisant pénétrer dans le train des rayons de soleil orangés. Hermione révisait depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand elle entendit quelqu'un bouger à l'autre bout du compartiment, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se dressa sur son siège autant qu'elle le put, afin que ses yeux puissent observer cette personne au dessus des appuies-tête des sièges moelleux. Après avoir regardé de près pendant presque une heure, la vue d'Hermione mit un moment avant de redevenir nette et d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui dépassaient d'un siège situé à l'autre extrémité du wagon. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Hermione se leva, et alla se placer à côté du siège de Drago. Le visage de ce dernier était tendu et crispé, il regarda à peine Hermione avant de replonger ses pupilles d'acier par la fenêtre où il regardait le soleil se coucher.

- Il n'y a pas que pour toi que c'est difficile, commença Hermione, tout en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin.

- Ça l'est sans doute plus que pour toi, objecta Drago. Tu n'as sûrement pas eu beaucoup de remarques. Personne dans ce train ne souhaite que tu croupisses à Azkaban.

- On m'a quand même fait des réflexions, avoua-t-elle.

- J'imagine. En me voyant débouler dans un couloir, une cinquième année de Serdaigle a crié qu'il fallait appeler un détraqueur.

Un rire sans joie apparaissait sur le visage du jeune blond. Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Drago était dans un état proche de celui qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus un an plus tôt et que Drago lui avait avoué qu'il ne souhaitait plus être un Mangemort.

- On va être tous les deux placés dans le même panier pendant ces deux semaines j'imagine, reprit Hermione. Toi, parce que tu es là, et moi, parce que c'est à _cause de moi_ que tu es là.

- Grâce à toi, rectifia Malefoy.

- Oui, grâce à moi, mais c'est pas comme ça que pensent les gens qui te prennent encore pour un effroyable assassin, ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione regardait instinctivement ses mains posées sur ses genoux tandis que Malefoy regardait les derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient derrière une colline verdoyante. Il ferait bientôt nuit.

- Je me sens plus seul que jamais. Aucun de mes amis de Serpentard de septième année n'est là...

- Si on revient à Poudlard, c'est surtout pour passer nos ASPIC. Moi non plus, mes amis habituels ne sont pas là. Et puis, je suis là moi, quand même, chuchota Hermione.

- C'est vrai. Tu passes quelles matières, au fait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Toutes, sauf la divination. Et toi ?

- Toutes, sauf l'étude des moldus et l'arithmancie.

- Si tu le souhaites, on pourra réviser certaines matières ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et la gratifia d'un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Je veux bien, même si je ne me vois pas pas réviser avec miss je sais tout, rigola-t-il.

- Hé, dit Hermione, faussement scandalisée, je ne te permets pas !

- Mais moi, je me le permets, répondit Drago.

Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de lunatique, son humeur était changeante, mais ce qui était bien, c'est qu'il ne faisait jamais la tête bien longtemps. Très vite, son côté taquin prenait le dessus sur tout le reste.

- Je suis content d'avoir appris à ne plus te détester, _Granger_.

- Tu n'avais aucune raison valable de me détester. Et arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, sinon c'est moi qui t'appelle Malefoy pour le restant de tes jours ! Lâcha Hermione en faisant référence à la dernière lettre que Drago lui avait envoyé.

- Tu n'oserais pas, lança Drago, défiant Hermione du regard, les yeux plissés, son visage se rapprochant imperceptiblement de celui de la jeune sorcière.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent longuement, en silence. Pendant une seconde, Hermione eut la folle envie de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, mais le ralentissement du train stoppa sa frénésie à temps. Ils arrivaient à la gare de Pré au Lard. Hermione se leva vivement pour couper le contact visuel de son ancien ennemi.

- Nous sommes déjà arrivés ? Il fait à peine nuit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- On est pas le 1 septembre mais le 15 juin et...

- Je sais, coupa la jeune sorcière, nous sommes plus proches du solstice d'été qu'au premier septembre, donc les jours sont plus longs ! Programme d'Astronomie de quatrième année !

- On ne peut vraiment rien t'appendre, se lamenta Drago.

Ils descendirent tous deux du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences tirées par les sombrals. Les sombrals sont des créatures magiques à l'allure de chevaux -en beaucoup plus laids avec leur peau dénudée de poils- que seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent voir. De nombreux élèves, en particulier ceux ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard, émirent des exclamations de stupéfaction en s'apercevant qu'ils voyaient maintenant les sombrals.

Hermione invita Drago à se joindre à elle, Dean, Neville et Hannah dans la diligence. Elle avait brusquement quitté ses camarades à cause de la remarque de Neville, mais ils ne s'en voulaient pas. Lorsqu'on passe autant de temps ensemble, il est normal de ne pas être d'accord sur tout, et ce n'est pas un différent mineur qui allait remettre les choses en question : Neville était son ami. Neville et Dean n'osaient pas adresser la parole au blond, mais Hannah faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'intéresser à lui. C'était sans doute une façon pour elle de se faire sa propre idée sur Malefoy, mais Hermione lui en était très reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portail de l'école, Hagrid était là, attendant que toutes les diligences soient entrées pour fermer les immenses grilles de l'entrée du château. Hermione le salua au passage. Ils descendirent des diligences et remontèrent le chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'au château à pied.

Le château semblait complètement reconstruit, les tours qui avaient été détruites étaient reconstituées. Seuls certains arbres déracinés, quelques cratères dans le sol et quelques blocs de pierre gisant à terre laissaient deviner la terrible bataille qui avait eut lieu dans le parc du château, il y a maintenant plus d'un mois. La cour du château n'avait pas encore été rénovée, les arches qui l'entouraient jadis n'existaient plus et des blocs de roche de tailles imposantes étaient placés en tas à côté de la porte d'entrée du château.

Parmi les élèves, le silence régnait, tous se souvenaient de cette nuit, de la fin de Lord Voldemort, mais surtout de la disparition de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, de personnes avec qui ils avaient grandi et construit des relations indestructibles : des amis, de la famille. La fin de la guerre avait été difficile pour tout le monde. Des larmes étaient apparues sur les joues de Parvati, en pensant à Lavande qui était gravement blessée. Ron, qui était accompagné des autres préfets, regardait fixement ses chaussures, sans doute pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux en repensant à son frère.

En entrant dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé. Une grande plaque de marbre gravée recouvrait le mur où Rusard accrochait quelques années auparavant les décrets d'Ombrage et, à côté, un cadre était accroché où se succédaient des photos de visages. Comme les élèves s'arrêtaient tous devant le cadre et la plaque de marbre, Hermione fut obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir la lire.

_**2 mai 1998**_

_**N'oublions jamais tous ceux qui se sont battus et qui ont péri pour la liberté.**_

Une cinquantaine de noms suivaient cette date et cette phrase, dont celui de Remus, de Tonks, de Colin Crivey, de Fred, et plus étonnamment -mais pas tant que ça lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien- de Rogue. Les visages qui défilaient sur le cadre n'étaient autre que ceux des défunts. Les élèves, émus et silencieux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle, pour prendre leur diner, après le discours de la directrice. Mais la grande salle aussi avait changée, il n'y avait plus quatre grandes tables, mais seulement deux ; ainsi, tous les élèves restèrent debout, ne sachant pas où prendre place. La table des professeurs ressemblait à celle qu'Hermione avait connue un an auparavant, lors de sa sixième année. Il y avait cependant trois absents : Dumbledore, mais également le professeur Burbage d'étude des moldus et le professeur Rogue de défense contre les forces du mal -morts, tous les trois.

Trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allait être une tâche ardue pour la nouvelle directrice, car la majorité des personnes ayant pris ce poste durant les dernières années -depuis que Dumbledore avait refusé ce poste à Tom Jedusor- étaient soit devenues folles, soit mortes.

McGonagall se leva une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés. Son haut chapeau en pointe relevé de quelques plumes était dressé sur sa tête et elle portait un uniforme écossais vert et noir différent de celui du matin même.

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes dans ce château, qui a été pour vous comme une deuxième maison pendant plusieurs années. Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est parce que vous avez désiré passer vos BUSE ou ASPIC. Les obtenir ne sera pas chose facile, car j'imagine que nombre d'entre vous sont très marqués par les événements qui se sont déroulés dans ce château le mois dernier. J'imagine combien c'est compliqué de revenir ici, à vous qui avez vu des amis y mourir, et sachez combien c'est difficile pour nous tous également, dit McGonagall en montrant l'ensemble des professeurs. L'organisation de cette session d'examens est cependant une obligation afin qu'une sixième année ouvre à Poudlard à la rentrée et que les étudiants de septième année ne soient pas trop nombreux dans leurs classes l'an prochain. Comme vous l'avez constaté, les quatre tables habituelles ont été enlevées. Ce soir, vous vous placerez par affinités et non pas par maison. Asseyez vous je vous prie, termina McGonagall avec un sourire encourageant.

Hermione alla rejoindre Drago qui était à quelques mètres d'elle et lui proposa de venir s'asseoir avec Hannah, Dean, Neville et elle même, ce qu'il accepta. Après un diner copieux et différentes explications inutiles sur l'organisation des examens, et les nouvelles règles du collège, les élèves furent congédiés dans leur dortoir respectif. Hannah retourna avec ses amis Poufsouffle et Drago retourna dans les cachots, en compagnie des rares Serpentard présents, après avoir adressé un signe furtif de main et un « Bonne nuit » en direction d'Hermione.

Hermione passa une grande partie de la soirée à réviser l'Arithmancie. Elle alla se coucher lorsque tous les Gryffondor furent déjà au lit depuis plus d'une heure, épuisée.

.

.

L'épreuve d'Arithmancie se déroula merveilleusement bien, Hermione réussit à répondre à l'ensemble des questions, sauf la plus complexe qui exigeait des calculs trop poussés. Malgré cela, elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi son épreuve et d'avoir un Optimal. Après le repas de midi, elle parti travailler à la Bibliothèque. Elle révisait en compagnie de Drago l'Astronomie, qu'ils passaient le soir même, et les Sortilèges pour le lendemain.

Lorsqu'ils furent au point en ce qui concerne l'acquis des connaissances, ils traversèrent tout le château, à la recherche d'une salle de classe vide pour travailler leur pratique des Sortilèges. Naturellement, en période d'examens, rien n'était libre. Drago proposa à Hermione d'aller réviser dehors, ce qu'elle accepta. Tous les sortilèges y passèrent, de ceux vus en première année à ceux au programme de la septième année. Drago se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais Hermione reprenait sa prononciation, ou son mouvement de baguette lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor allèrent manger ensemble à l'heure du diner, et continuèrent à réviser jusqu'à l'heure de l'examen d'Astronomie. Hermione récitait le nom de différentes étoiles des constellations qu'ils avaient étudiées en marchant vers la tour d'astronomie lorsque Drago se figea, le regard perdu dans le vide. Hermione, qui avait commencé à monter les marches de la tour redescendit, passa une main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

- Que se passe-t-il, Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je viens seulement de penser que la dernière fois que je suis monté dans cette tour c'était pour tuer Dumbledore.

- Oh, Drago... dit Hermione en s'approchant du blond qui avait baissé la tête.

- Quelle image avait-il de moi lorsqu'il est mort ? Hein ? Lança la voix de Drago, pleine d'émotion.

- Une belle image Drago, tu ne l'as pas tué, essaya de rassurer Hermione.

- Mais il est mort à cause de moi, insista Malefoy, la tête entre les mains.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Hermione en prenant la main de Drago, qui ne se dégagea pas.

- C'est moi qui aie fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard ! Rogue était déjà là mais...

- Mais Dumbledore était condamné à mourir, le coupa Hermione. Rogue avait établi un pacte...

- … Avec ma mère, continua Drago, qui croyait qu'Hermione parlait du serment inviolable entre Rogue et sa mère. Si je n'arrivais pas à tuer Dumbledore, c'était à lui de le faire ! C'est de _ma_ faute.

- Faux ! Rogue avait d'abord établi un pacte avec Dumbledore ! Affirma Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout Drago, promis. Mais il est presque 23h00 et l'épreuve va commencer, viens, pressa Hermione. Il faut qu'on se recentre avant l'épreuve, sinon, on va tout rater !

Hermione, impatiente, tira Drago par la main vers les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie.

Le professeur Sinistra distribua les copies d'examens après avoir réclamé le silence. Les septièmes années devaient placer sur une carte vierge du ciel le nom de différentes étoiles et planètes de la galaxie. Une longue série de questions suivait cette carte de ciel. La première question était la plus simple -Qu'est ce que la voie lactée ?- et la dernière était la plus complexe -Connaissant la distance entre la Terre et la Lune et le grossissement de votre télescope, indiquez le diamètre de la Lune. Vos calculs doivent être recopiés sur votre copie. Hermione, estimant que le reste de l'examen n'était pas trop compliqué, commença par cette question en griffonnant des formules sur son brouillon.

Lorsque minuit sonna à la grande horloge qui surplombait la cour de Poudlard, Aurora Sinistra leur demanda de poser leurs plumes dans les encriers et de rendre leurs parchemins complétés. « N'oubliez pas d'inscrire votre nom en haut à droite » ajouta-t-elle. Hermione descendit de la tour d'astronomie après tous les autres élèves, car elle avait jugé important de demander au professeur si la période de révolution de Jupiter autour du Soleil était bien de 11,8 années, et non pas 8,11.

Elle traversait une succession de couloirs plus larges les uns que les autres quand elle sursauta, en apercevant Drago assis sur la bordure d'une fenêtre, souriant devant l'étonnement d'Hermione. Il redevient cependant très vite sérieux.

- Explique- moi le pacte que Dumbledore a passé avec Rogue, demanda-t-il séchement.

Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemin ! Le petit Serpentard pourri gâté n'était que trop habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il le demandait alors il se permettait d'ordonner aux gens sans même un s'il te plait..

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis épuisée.

- Granger, ça fait un an que je me couche chaque soir avec le poids de la mort de Dumbledore sur la conscience, je ne veux pas que ça dure une seule nuit de plus ! S'impatienta Drago.

Hermione le regarda sévèrement de toute sa hauteur. Sans un mot. Elle était prête à partir dans son dortoir lorsque Drago se reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- Désolé, Hermione. Je m'énerve contre toi, mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme qui la fixait, le regard implorant, espérant que sa nouvelle amie le soulage d'un poids, une fois encore. Son amie, elle l'était, Drago l'avait compris il y a quelques temps déjà, et ce rapprochement se confirmait. Hermione Granger était maintenant la personne que Drago Malefoy fréquentait le plus à Poudlard.

Elle lui raconta une version synthétique, mais authentique, de ce que Harry avait vu dans la pensine, après avoir récolté les souvenirs de Rogue. La bague des Gaunt, qui avait été transformée en Horcruxe par Voldemort. Dumbledore, qui avait porté la bague ensorcelé le temps de trouver comment la détruire, s'infligeant ainsi des dommages irréparables au bras. Rogue, essayant de sauver la main noircie de Dumbledore avec diverses potions avant de lui annoncer que ses jours étaient comptés, et que le maléfice qui avait atteint sa main finirait par se répandre dans son corps tout entier. Dumbledore, qui avait accepté sa condamnation avec la sagesse qui lui était propre. Dumbledore qui avait dit à Rogue que c'était lui qui devrait le tuer. Que c'était la seule solution pour que Voldemort lui fasse pleinement confiance. Et la seule solution pour ne pas abimer l'âme du jeune Malefoy, à qui Voldemort a ordonné le meurtre.

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dumbledore n'était finalement pas mort à cause de lui. Drago pensa aux dernières paroles de Dumbledore, qui avaient été pour lui. « _Tu n'es pas un assassin, Drago_ ». C'était aussi grâce à Dumbledore, cet homme dont il s'était moqué pendant des années, qu'il avait changé. Car ce soir là, dans la tour d'astronomie, il avait vraiment compris qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie là.

- Il a choisi sa propre mort, conclut-il.

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire triste. Malefoy avait tellement de culpabilité. Il la cachait la plus part du temps, pour ne pas bousiller le personnage sans affect et égoïste qu'il s'était bâti, mais avec Hermione, il était différent. Il osait lui montrer ce qu'il était réellement, sans la crainte d'être jugé comme faible parce qu'il avait des sentiments. Hermione bailla longuement.

- Drago, je suis désolée, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. Si tu veux en reparler, on pourra prendre le temps demain après midi, après la pratique de Sortilèges, dit Hermione en se levant.

- Ça ira.

Drago se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione, lui caressa la tempe pour placer une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, Drago fut la seule réponse qu'Hermione arriva à formuler, en bégayant à cause du contact de la douce et fraîche main du bellâtre.

...

Le lendemain soir, après avoir passé avec brio les épreuves écrites et pratiques de sortilèges, Hermione rentra exténuée dans la tour Gryffondor. Elle avait révisé tout l'après midi la Botanique avec Drago et Neville, et avait fait sa première tournée de garde en tant que préfète. Seul Ron était encore présent dans la salle commune quand Hermione y pénétra, mais elle l'ignora, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole depuis leur retour à Poudlard.

- Tu rentres de plus en plus tard, dit Ron, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers le dortoir des filles.

- Depuis quand surveilles-tu ce que je fais ? Lança Hermione en se retournant, amère. Amère de l'ignorance et du manque de confiance dont Ron la punissait. Amère qu'il puisse, en connaissant la vérité au sujet de Malefoy, la blâmer devant tout le monde pour avoir témoigné à son procès.

- Depuis toujours. On est amis, non ? Chuchota Ron.

Bien sur qu'ils étaient amis, mais ce n'était pas l'impression que Ron lui avait donné ces derniers jours. Il avait parlé de leur rupture à la presse, il l'avait discrédité devant tous les préfets, et enfin, il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré plus d'une fois. Pourtant, il lui parlait d'une voix calme et posée, voix qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle pour lui demander quelque chose.

- Oui, on est amis. Évidemment, céda Hermione. Mais comporte toi comme tel. Plus de scandales à la presse.

Ron acquiesça, terriblement gêné.

- Je suis désolé pour l'article de presse. Alors, où étais-tu ?

- Faire ma tournée de préfète, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Ron, sans oser le regarder pour autant.

Mais ce n'est pas cette réponse que Ron attendait. Les rumeurs circulaient vite à Poudlard, encore plus lorsque plus de la moitié des élèves étaient absents. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione passait du temps avec ce Mangemort de Drago Malefoy -car on arrête jamais d'être un Mangemort aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers.

- Ah, j'avais oublié que c'était ce soir. Je ne t'ai pas vue à la salle commune cet après midi non plus.

- En effet Ron, mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à savoir ? Interrogea Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Seamus sait par Ernie, qui sait par Padma, que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy.

Le nom de famille de Drago avait été craché, comme si il s'agissait d'une immondice, dont Ron voulait se débarrasser au plus vite. Ce qui pouvait se concevoir.

- En effet. On révise ensemble et je l'aide comme je peux à se sentir moins coupable, répliqua Hermione.

- Tu l'aides ? S'écœura Ron. Mais tu as perdu la tête ?

- Non, j'ai bien toute ma tête et je ne vois pas le problème, dit Hermione qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- Le problème ? Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de voir mon ex-petite amie sortir avec... avec... ça. S'emporta Ron.

- Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy ! Et de toute façon ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Ronald ! Lança Hermione, en se levant.

- Si, parce qu'il est malsain ! Hé ! Ne t'énerve pas, je te dis ça en tant qu'ami !

Mais il était trop tard. Hermione se précipitait déjà vers son dortoir en maugréant et referma la porte derrière elle. C'était maintenant elle qui se posait des questions. Est-ce que Ron avait agi ainsi parce qu'il détestait Malefoy, ou parce qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait encore ? Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils étaient séparés, et Ron était beaucoup sorti avec ses nouveaux amis... Non, si Ron était ronchon, c'était uniquement parce que son égo était attaqué en voyant qu'Hermione se passait bien de lui, elle en était convaincue.

…

...

Hermione jonglait habilement entre les révisions, les tournées de préfets, les repas et les moments en compagnie de ses camarades. La guerre lui avait appris l'importance du contact humain, elle avait décidé de ne plus laisser une journée passer sans avoir de contacts avec les gens qu'elle appréciaient. Elle écrivait souvent à Harry et à Ginny, et elle commençait à reparler à Ron, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet contrariant qu'était Malefoy. Elle le voyait principalement le soir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors qu'il révisait avec Dean.

Plus les épreuves passaient, plus Hermione était optimiste quant à son pourcentage de réussite aux ASPIC. Même les épreuves pratiques de Métamorphose et de Potions, que la jeune sorcière redoutait, se passèrent sans encombre. En se rendant à la dernière épreuve, la pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione fut prise de nombreux doutes. Elle connaissaient énormément de sortilèges de défense mais elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas ceux qu'on demande au niveau ASPIC. Aucun cours de cette matière n'avait été donné à Poudlard cette année, puisqu'elle avait été renommée Art de la magie noire et qu'elle était enseignée par la fratrie Carrow, donc tout le monde devait être dans le même cas.

En entrant dans la salle, Hermione se retrouva face à trois sorciers du ministère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une des femmes était petite, maigrichonne et portait un chapeau vert menthe sur la tête, assorti à sa jupe mi longue.

- Votre nom ? Lança la femme, d'une voix trainante.

- Hermione Granger.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer l'examen.

Un patronus, cinq expelliarmus, sept stupéfix, un reducto et quatre sortilèges informulés plus tard, Hermione sortait de la salle d'examen satisfaite. Devant la porte, les élèves qui la suivaient dans l'alphabet patientaient, stressés. Hermione encouragea Neville en passant, avant de se diriger vers le parc du château, pour honorer la chaleur estivale qui touchait le pays. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, une tête blonde qui montait des cachots apparut. Hermione sourit sincèrement en le voyant ainsi débouler et s'approcha de lui.

- Salut Drago !

- Salut, Hermione, répondit ce dernier.

- Je viens de finir mon examen de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai fini ! Les ASPIC sont finies ! Je suis tellement soulagée, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je le serai dans une heure, je passe la Défense contre les forces du mal dans trente minutes.

- Oh, désolée de t'embêter alors, minauda Hermione. On se voit tout à l'heure !

- Ah bon ? Demanda Drago

- Tu as oublié qu'on faisait notre tournée de préfets ensemble ce soir ?

- Non, bien sur que non.

Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres et s'en alla, la démarche aérienne, en direction du parc et de son magnifique lac.

….

Drago alla se placer à l'entrée de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal où se passait son examen et s'adossa au mur, juste derrière Neville, qui le toisait, se préparant à la prochaine remarque assassine du blond. Remarque qui ne vint tout de fois pas. Drago était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes et les plus secrètes, et Hermione Granger, sale Sang de Bourbe, méprisable par ses bonnes notes et ses amis aussi détestables que des trolls, en faisait partie. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard il y a sept ans, il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup changé : sur le plan physique, évidement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Son côté miss-je-sais-tout s'était atténué en grandissant et elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la banale petite sorcière aux dents trop longues et aux cheveux mal coiffés qui était entrée en première année. Elle était devenue tout sauf banale. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que le regard de Drago sur Hermione avait changé, mais ça faisait peu de temps qu'il se l'était avoué, et qu'il avait compris les raisons de sa haine de plus en plus profonde envers elle. La jalousie. Car il avait de l'estime pour Granger depuis longtemps, et ça l'avait rongé.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue l'été précédant, à chaque fois que Drago était en présence d'Hermione, c'était comme un supplice. Il avait toujours envie de lui parler plus longtemps, de la taquiner encore plus, de la toucher. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir l'envie d'être si proche d'une sorcière comme Granger. Elle n'était pourtant pas si jolie que ça, ni très séductrice. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres au final ? Beaucoup de choses. Un sourire, capable de déplacer des montagnes par son envoûtement. Des yeux bruns, qui tiraient magnifiquement vers le mordoré au soleil, dans lequel on pouvait lire tant d'émotions à la fois. Son petit geste de la main distingué, pour replacer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'ils la gênaient. La grâce, acquise en grandissant, qu'elle avait pour se déplacer. Et bien sûr, le don unique qu'elle avait de débusquer la bonté présente en lui.

Drago se posa alors une question : Quand est ce qu'Hermione avait elle commencée à être si... spéciale à ses yeux. La réponse ne lui vint pas immédiatement, mais elle finit par s'imposer à lui : lorsqu'il avait eu peur de la perdre, ce maudit jour où il l'avait vu arriver au manoir en compagnie de Potter et Weasmoche. Mais pourquoi elle, qu'il avait tellement haït était devenue si précieuse ? Parce que elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Sans elle, il ne pourrait jamais sortir du trou de rat dans lequel il s'était logé. Mais avec elle, tout était possible car elle pouvait faire voir aux gens la beauté où ils n'arrivaient plus à la débusquer. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. A ses côtés, il pourrait se reconstruire. A ses côtés, il allait se métamorphoser.

Bien sur que non, il n'avait pas oublié ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il faisait ce soir même une tournée de préfet avec Hermione, il avait simplement espéré qu'elle lui propose de le rejoindre une fois qu'il serait sorti de son épreuve. Pour passer du temps avec elle rien que parce qu'elle en avait envie, et non pas pour réviser. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

...

Rien n'est plus ennuyeux que le parc de Poudlard lorsqu'on est seul. Après avoir été à la volière envoyer un hibou à Ginny en lui parlant principalement de Malefoy, Hermione s'était assise dans l'herbe comme elle le faisait autrefois avec Ron et Harry à la fin des examens. Cependant, cette fois ils n'étaient pas là. Ron était sur le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie d'élèves de d'autres maisons et faisait quelques parties, mais ce n'était pas sa compagnie qu'Hermione désirait.

En croisant Drago Malefoy quelques heures auparavant, elle avait espéré qu'il lui propose de venir la retrouver après la fin de son épreuve. Mais il ne lui avait rien demandé, et Hermione ne voulait pas paraitre trop collante avec lui. Surtout que depuis leur retour à Poudlard, ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps ensemble. Être ami avec une Sang de Bourbe n'avait pas l'air de déranger Drago, mais Hermione se demandait tout de même parfois si il ne trainait pas avec elle par dépit...ou par intérêt. La jeune femme se leva, n'arrivant pas à refouler l'envie qu'elle avait de voir le joli blond. Elle parcourrait d'abord le parc à sa recherche -en prétextant la perte d'un bouton de manchette, puis rentrera dans la tour Gryffondor, pour aller chercher des livres à rendre à la bibliothèque. Si Drago ne se trouvait pas sur son chemin, c'est qu'il était dans la seul endroit où Hermione ne pouvait pas le trouver : La salle commune de Serpentard.

Après avoir parcouru le parc du château et la plupart des couloirs sans succès, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle comptait rendre la pile d'ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntée depuis son arrivée. Mme Pince ricana ouvertement lorsque Hermione déposa la pyramide de livres devant elle, mais Hermione n'en prit pas ombrage. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque, la Gryffondor zigzagua entre les rangées de livres pour être certaine de ne pas manquer Drago.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard, déçue. Le plan qu'elle avait établi pour trouver Drago -c'est à dire parcourir l'intégralité des endroits du château où celui-ci pouvait être- avait échoué. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant en attendant le soir ?

…

**Fini** ! C'était long hein ? Bon chapitre ? Mauvais chapitre ? Dites-moi tout !

Après la lecture de ce chapitre, nous sommes à la **moitié** de cette fanfiction. La fin approche, snif, snif... J'exagère, il doit encore me rester **9 vrai chapitres à poster** !

La **semaine prochaine** dans La métamorphose de ton cœur : Une **virée nocturne**, une **grosse bêtise** punie par McGo, et un **Ron tout mimi** qui va pourtant prendre cher...

Bisous en attendant la semaine prochaine !

Fafa.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : La métamorphose de ton cœur

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde ! Parce que lundi rime avec chapitre pour la métamorphose de ton coeur, voilà le suivant ! Il est d'une longueur normale ( c'est à dire la longueur que j'aimerais réussir à avoir pour chaque chapitre ! ). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car une fois de plus, l'histoire emprunte un nouveau tournant... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir ça tout seul comme des grands ! :D

Sinon, c'est bientôt Noël ! Il est temps de faire la liste à papa Noël ! :D

Côté review, je remercie énormément **Delphine** qui, comme toutes les semaines, m'a laissé une review. Beaucoup de lectrices devraient prendre exemple sur elle... C'est vrai quoi, quand on compare le nombre de lectures au nombre de reviews postées, on est forcément** déçue** quoi... Et je le redis, même si c'est** hyper négatif**, lâchez-vous ! Ça ne pourra que m'aider à progresser, et ça vous prendra pas des plombes...

Merci aussi à mon** tendre époux**, qui a corrigé mon orthographe parfois désastreux.

...

Chapitre 9. Tournée de préfet

Hermione ne revit pas Drago avant le diner, à son grand désarroi. Elle avait passé la fin de son après midi solitairement, à lire un roman moldu qui venait de sortir. Lorsque l'heure du diner arriva, Hermione rentra vers le château et monta à la tour Gryffondor, son roman sous le bras. La salle commune était presque déserte, seuls Dean et Ron étaient là, en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Après avoir regardé les garçons jouer une partie, son estomac se mit à gronder, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure d'aller diner.

En arrivant devant la grande salle, Drago Malefoy, qu'elle avait cherché pendant plus d'une heure l'après midi même se trouvait adossé au mur, dans l'attente de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. En voyant Hermione arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Salut, Hermione.

- Salut. Tu attends quelqu'un ? Questionna Hermione.

Drago trouva la question tellement bête qu'il s'esclaffa, moqueur. Le visage d'Hermione se transforma alors en une expression courroucée.

- Tu m'as vu manger avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ces derniers temps ?

- Non, admit la jeune femme. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te foutre de moi.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi.

- Ah, dit Hermione, toujours vexée.

- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'attendre si tu avais daigné passer l'après midi en ma compagnie, rétorqua Drago qui commençait à s'agacer de la stupidité de la scène.

- Si seulement j'avais pu te trouver, lança Hermione, sur un ton de défi.

- Parce que tu m'as cherché ? Demanda Drago, surpris.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en entrant dans la grande salle sans répondre à la question de Drago, qui la suivait, souriant. Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle.

…

...

A 22h55, Hermione quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor, où elle passait du bon temps avec Ron et Dean, pour aller faire sa tournée de préfet avec Malefoy. La jeune sorcière longea les couloirs sombres et frais de Poudlard jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les cachots. Se promener seule dans les couloirs la nuit n'avait rien de rassurant étant donné le manque de lumière, même pour une Gryffondor, heureusement que les tournées de préfets se faisaient toujours par deux. Lorsque Drago sortit de sa salle commune, à 23h00 précise, il fut surpris de voir Hermione juste devant lui. La tournée de préfets avait toujours lieu de 23h00 à minuit, elle servait à vérifier que tous les élèves étaient retournés dans leur dortoir, et qu'aucun danger ne menaçait le château. Tout incident devait être immédiatement relaté à un professeur – c'est ainsi, qu'en cinquième année, Hermione avait réveillé le professeur McGonagall à minuit, parce que Peeves avait trouvé « rigolo » de démonter les armures du quatrième étage et d'en ensorceler chaque partie. Ce soir là, Hermione et Drago calèrent deux Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui se bécotaient un peu trop tendrement sur un banc du rez de chaussé et un chat, qui s'était échappé du dortoir des Serpentard dans la journée. Banal. Hermione et Drago avaient passé presque une heure à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Ton pire souvenir à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils arpentaient le cinquième étage.

- Sans compter la bataille, c'est le jour où tu m'as mis une claque, en troisième année. J'ai été tellement humilié, répondit Drago, lui même surpris par son honnêteté et sa spontanéité.

- Tu l'avais cherché sourit Hermione, malicieuse.

- Ouais, un peu, admit Malefoy. Et le tien ?

- En quatrième année, lorsque Harry est ressorti du labyrinthe avec Cédric, _mort_, et le jour, en sixième année, où Ron est sorti avec Lavande, grimaça Hermione, sans oublier la mort de Dumbledore...

- Et ton meilleur souvenir ? La coupa Drago, qui n'avait pas envie de se remémorer la soirée du décès du directeur.

- La magie du bal de Noël avec Krum, en quatrième année, avant que Ron ne me gâche la soirée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été traitée comme une princesse.

- Tous tes souvenirs concernent des garçons, rigola Drago.

- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, monsieur-j'ai-eu-pleins-de-petites-amies !

- Oh, sois pas jalouse Granger, elles ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville, railla le blond.

Hermione se redressa comme un piquet, se retourna vers Drago qui marchait juste à côté d'elle, et s'approcha de lui en le regardant dans les yeux, dans le but de le faire reculer.

- Jalouse ? Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je te rappelais juste qu'en ce qui concerne les relations plus qu'amicales, tu me surpasses amplement !

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sur, à ta place, répondit Drago en plissant légèrement ses yeux bleutés, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans ceux d'Hermione.

- Pansy, Daphné, Alice, Rebecca, Eloïse, Millicent, tu veux que je continue ?

- Aucune de ces relations n'a duré plus de deux jours, et je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec Pansy, plutôt moisir !

Ils se regardaient toujours, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La proximité de Drago affola le cœur d'Hermione. Elle s'éloigna pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lorsqu'il était près d'elle. A chaque instant elle avait envie de s'approcher un peu plus de lui, pour sentir le parfum sucré de son haleine ; un instant plus tôt, la folle envie de l'embrasser lui avait de nouveau traversé l'esprit. _L'embrasser_. L'unique image d'elle et Drago rassemblés dans un baiser amplifiaient son désir. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, sinon Malefoy allait bientôt soupçonner son attirance. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sans s'arrêter de marcher, et inspira à fond.

Drago se remit à marcher derrière elle, un sourire significatif sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu le trouble dans les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui. Il avait entendu sa respiration se saccader au rapprochement de leur visage. Après tout, peut être qu'Hermione aussi était attachée à lui. Parce qu'il était attaché à elle, lui. _Merde_. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux, encore moins d'une Sang de Bourbe, lui avait toujours dit son père. Mais il n'avait plus envie d'être un Malefoy. Il avait juste envie d'être lui.

- Et quel est ton genre de femme au juste ? Demanda Hermione en contrôlant sa voix, pour la rendre moins amicale.

Drago réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, car la réponse « Mon genre de femme, c'est toi » n'était pas du tout une réponse concevable. S'il avait osé lui dire ça, c'est plus qu'une baffe que Granger aurait pu lui mettre.

- Une femme qui a une distinction naturelle. Une femme avec une certaine beauté, mais qui ne l'exhibe pas à outrance. Une personne positive et forte de caractère, qui saurait me sortir des mauvaises phases qu'engendre mon caractère lunatique, tout en étant douce et agréable. Et tu remarqueras que Pansy n'a rien de tout ça !

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil en guise d'affirmation, car Pansy était tout sauf douce, agréable et distinguée.

- Et toi Hermione, quel est ton genre d'homme ? Plutôt un Krum ou un Weasmoche ? Plaisanta malicieusement le Serpentard.

- C'est pas aussi simple, malheureusement. Pour moi aussi, la distinction a une certaine importance, et...

- … Krum en a beaucoup plus que Weasmoche... l'interompit Drago.

La lionne exhiba son regard le plus sévère vers le Serpentard, ce qui suffit à lui clouer le bec.

- Excuse moi, continue.

- J'aime également qu'un homme se livre et qu'il montre ses émotions et ses sentiments à sa partenaire, au lieu de tout intérioriser pour se sentir _fort_. Je recherche quelqu'un dont la proximité affole mon cœur et me rend totalement incontrôlable, termina Hermione dans un souffle. Et Ron ne me faisait pas tout ça.

Incontrôlable. Hermione l'était lorsqu'elle était en présence de Drago Malefoy, c'est pourquoi elle s'arrêta, au bout du couloir et se tourna vers lui, le regard implorant. Le jeune homme s'approcha, son regard plongé dans celui de la Sang de Bourbe qu'il avait jadis détesté.

- Mais tu as déjà rencontré un homme qui te faisait cet effet, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant plus que nécessaire de la préfète de Gryffondor.

Hermione ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Une larme de honte coula le long de sa joue droite et elle répondit honnêtement, encouragée par la proximité du blond.

- Oui.

Une syllabe. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de dire une maudite syllabe. Maintenant, il avait forcément deviné. Mais quelle imbécile elle avait été de faire ça. Hermione avait toujours su que rien de plus que de l'amitié n'était possible entre elle et Drago Malefoy. Et voilà, qu'en un seul mot elle avait tout gâché. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient toujours clos et une deuxième larme descendit sur sa joue, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de l'expression qui devait s'être affichée sur le visage de Malefoy. Un frisson de peur parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. Elle pensait que tout était fini, que Drago ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Drago en avait le souffle coupé. Il avait espéré au fond de lui, mais ne s'était toutefois pas attendu à ça. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, pour essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, ce qui fonctionna. A peine ses yeux ouverts, Hermione vit la seconde main de Drago se poser sur son bras et remonter jusqu'à son épaule et ses cheveux, alors qu'il approchait son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Leurs yeux se fixèrent intensément jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Drago déposent leur doux parfum sucré sur celles d'Hermione, entrouvertes d'étonnement. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et c'est enlacés qu'ils terminèrent leur premier -long- baisé. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et des frissons d'aise lui chatouillaient l'estomac. Tout était parfait.

Minuit sonna à l'horloge qui dominait la cours de Poudlard lorsque Hermione retira ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire. Elle regarda Drago, mi étonnée, mi amusée, tout en analysant son expression pour être certaine qu'il ne regrette pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, bien au contraire.

- C'est ainsi que se termine notre dernière tournée en tant que préfet, chuchota Hermione.

- Sauf si tu décides que ça ne doit pas se terminer comme ça, répondit le blond en attirant la jeune femme vers lui pour lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Hermione, tout en le jaugeant.

Drago se mit à rire.

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de mes propos. Je voulais juste te proposer de passer plus de temps ensemble. Dans la salle de bain des préfets, au bout de ce couloir – il fit un mouvement de tête- qu'en penses-tu ?

- Inviter une fille dans la salle de bain des préfets n'a rien d'ambigu pour toi ? Questionna Hermione, qui tombait des nues.

- Tout dépend de ce qu'on y fait, s'esclaffa le blond en attrapant délicatement la main de la jeune femme. Viens, dit-il à l'adresse de la Gryffondor. Il l'attira jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain des préfets, devant laquelle Hermione s'arrêta, obstinée.

- Fais-moi confiance, susurra Drago.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard hésitant, consciente de violer le règlement, puis consentit à le suivre dans la salle de bain des préfets. La pièce circulaire était dominée par un lustre qui s'alluma aussitôt qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans son enceinte. Le lustre dégageait une lumière si douce, que la pleine lune arrivait encore à illuminer la pièce de son aura blanchâtre, révélant la sirène du vitrail dont était composé l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Drago se retourna, dégagea le visage d'Hermione de ses cheveux rebelles pour admirer au mieux la douceur de ses traits avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. La jeune sorcière avait une seule envie, celle de lui demander ce qui lui prenait, s'il n'était pas devenu fou, mais elle s'abstint. Ce genre de paroles étaient à proscrire dans des moments pareils, car trop susceptibles de casser la magie du moment.

- Est ce que tu veux prendre un bain ? Demanda le blond.

- Pardon ? Hallucina Hermione, s'imaginant devoir dévoiler son corps -nu- aux yeux de Drago Malefoy. Elle qui se souciait de ne pas casser la magie du moment, voilà que ce petit obsédé venait de s'en charger pour elle.

- Qu'est ce qui te choque ? Lança Drago, avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Je... C'est...peut être trop rapide, bégaya Hermione.

- Tu n'es jamais allée à la piscine, Granger ? Lâcha le Serpentard, d'un ton moqueur.

- Si, mais je n'y vais pas à poils ! Répondit Hermione, hautaine, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Drago.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Hermione. Je pensais que nous pouvions garder nos sous vêtements, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça aujourd'hui, dit-il en montrant son propre corps, ironiquement.

Hermione sourit, tout en enlevant le premier bouton de la chemise de Drago.

- C'est d'accord alors, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

...

...

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Dean et Ron ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés de jouer aux échecs lorsque minuit sonna à la grande horloge.

- Échecs et mat ! Dit Ron, qui venait de gagner pour la septième fois consécutive contre Dean.

- Je vais finir par ne plus accepter de jouer contre toi Weasley, dit Dean, lasse.

- Oh, aller, encore une partie, le temps qu'Hermione rentre de sa tournée.

- Mais pourquoi tu la surveilles autant ?

- Bah... Je... Elle est avec Malefoy quand même, bafouilla Ron.

- Ouais, mais tu n'as plus aucune obligation maintenant qu'elle, enfin que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

- C'est mon amie depuis sept ans. Si tu veux aller te coucher, vas-y, se renfrogna le rouquin. Moi, j'attends pour être sur que cette saloperie de fouine n'aie pas fait de mal à Hermione.

- J'essaie juste de te dire de ne pas trop t'accrocher à elle, mec...

- Je ne m'accroche pas du tout. Bon, tu joues aux échecs, ou tu vas dormir ?

- Je joue.

...

...

En voyant sa chemise atterrir à terre, Hermione se félicita de ne pas avoir mis de vieux sous vêtements ce matin là. Ce qu'elle portait était simple -un soutif et un boxer noir, en coton, rehaussés de dentelles en satin- et élégant, à l'image de ce que dégageait Drago.

L'eau, chaude, les huiles, et bulles aux milles senteurs fruitées avaient commencé à remplir la majestueuse baignoire de la taille de plusieurs jacuzzis. Après un bisou dans le cou qui lui déclencha des frissons, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione pour l'attirer vers le petit bassin presque rempli.

- Honneur aux dames, sourit le jeune homme.

- Même si ce sont des Sang-de-bourbe ? Taquina Hermione.

- Je ne serais pas là, sinon, rétorqua Drago en se crispant légèrement, honteux de ce qu'il avait jadis pensé.

- Je sais, dit Hermione en lui caressant la tempe avant de descendre dans l'eau parfumée. C'était juste pour plaisanter.

...

…

Après sa partie d'échec avec Dean, Ron regarda la petite horloge en or au dessus de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Minuit et demi. Il était minuit et demi, et Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa tournée avec ce fichu Malefoy.

- Hermione n'est toujours pas là, dit Ron qui commençait à blêmir. Il se leva de son fauteuil moelleux et déclara :

- Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

- Pardon ? Lui répondit Dean. Mais tu as perdu la tête, mec ! C'est pas rare que les préfets soient en retard après leur tournée. Il doit s'être passé un incident qui nécessite un peu plus de temps à elle et Malefoy.

- Et si Malefoy l'avait attirée dans un plan foireux ? S'il se rapprochait d'elle pour mieux la tuer ?

- La guerre est finie ! Sur les ordres de qui il agirait, ce petit con ? Ressaisie-toi Ron...

- Sur les ordres de son père par exemple... Je vais la chercher.

Ron se dirigea vers la porte coulissante de la salle commune Gryffondor et sortit dans le couloir. Dean le rattrapa avant que la porte ne se referme. Tous deux marchèrent le long des couloirs noirs baguette à la main, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Quelques personnages dans les tableaux protestèrent à leur passage, sans doute à cause de la lumière blanche et vive qu'émettaient leur deux baguettes.

…

...

Drago regarda Hermione descendre dans l'eau avec une satisfaction qu'il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de ressentir durant sa vie. Il était heureux. Heureux de la tournure plus qu'amicale que prenait sa relation avec Hermione. Heureux d'avoir devant lui la plus jolie fille qu'il connaissait, presque nue. Car oui, il trouvait Hermione jolie. Elle avait un visage doux que ses grands yeux chocolats,ses fins sourcils et sa bouche rose modelaient au fil de ses humeurs. Et son corps était la continuation parfaite de son visage. Harmonieux, sensuel. Une fois enfoncée dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, Hermione se retourna et lança un sourire charmeur à Drago. Celui ci descendit dans l'eau et rendit son sourire à la jeune femme tout en s'approchant d'elle avec assurance -en se concentrant pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il attrapa sa main, puis y posa un baiser, puis un deuxième sur l'avant bras, et un troisième près de l'épaule pour finir par embrasser Hermione dans le cou, à mille reprises. La tête de la jeune sorcière bascula vers l'arrière, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps à chaque nouveau baiser. Lorsque Drago l'embrassa de nouveau sur la bouche, elle plaça ses mains dans son dos, dépourvu de tout vêtements. Elle caressa son dos, puis son torse, avant de décider d'explorer ces parties de l'anatomie de Drago avec autre chose que ses mains. A mesure qu'elle déposait des baisers sur le torse mince et pâle du joli blond, son désir augmentait.

Pour la première fois, elle ressentait l'envie de faire l'amour avec un homme. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser cette envie prendre le dessus, car cela ne faisait même pas quelques heures qu'elle _sortait_ avec Drago, leur relation n'avait peut être rien de sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour et elle rêvait, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles, à la première fois idéale, avec un homme qu'elle aimerait vraiment, mais surtout qui l'aimerait vraiment. Une fois le torse de Drago recouvert de baisers, Hermione lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, comme pour admirer tous ses traits, la finesse de ses lèvres, la couleur indéfinissable de ses yeux, et la pointe que formait son menton -ce qui aurait pu lui donner un air sévère s'il ne souriait pas. Drago caressa le ventre d'Hermione, tout en remontant perceptiblement vers sa poitrine, lentement, sensuellement. Il exerça une légère pression sur le sein droit d'Hermione à travers son soutif, avant de s'attaquer au gauche, puis l'embrassa. Quelques minutes et une dizaines de baisers langoureux plus tard, le jeune homme tenta de retirer le soutien gorge d'Hermione, qui cachaient les seins sans doutes magnifiques qu'elle possédait. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione l'arrêta.

- Pas ce soir, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, comme un supplice. Ne me fait pas craquer ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Ça serait ma première fois, et que je trouve ça un peu précipité.

Drago sourit en remettant l'agrafe du soutif, et caressa le visage d'Hermione avant de perdre ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune.

- Granger n'est pas une fille facile, tant mieux, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

- Je...

- Suis désolée ? La coupa Drago. Tu n'as pas à l'être, je comprends très bien, puis je ne comptais pas te pousser jusque là ce soir, railla-t-il.

- Moqueur ! Lâcha la jeune femme, avant d'éclabousser le jeune homme avec l'eau du bain. Eau qui lui arriva pile dans les yeux... qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de fermer.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

En voyant Drago se précipiter sur elle et s'emparer de sa taille, Hermione se débattit en criant, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il la souleva et la jeta dans l'eau, éclaboussant d'eau et de mousse toute la salle de bain -dont leurs habits.

- Merde, nos fringues ! Lâcha Drago alors qu'Hermione essorait ses cheveux de toute l'eau qu'ils avaient accumulés.

Lorsqu'il souleva la chemise blanche d'Hermione, qui était posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle dégoulina d'eau,ce qui provoqua un fou rire aux deux jeunes sorciers.

- Comment on va faire pour rentrer jusqu'à nos dortoirs ? Demanda Hermione

- On a plus qu'à attendre que ça sèche.

- Mais... Ça va prendre des heures !

- Justement, répondit Drago en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

Hermione sourit, ravie. Elle se lova dans les bras de Drago avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger. Elle était si bien, que si on lui avait proposer de passer toute sa vie dans cette pièce avec Drago, elle aurait accepté.

...

...

Hermione et Drago partageaient un bain depuis assez longtemps pour que toutes les bulles aient disparu. Ils étaient toujours lovés, l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la baignoire. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient clos tandis que Drago lui caressait les cheveux. L'eau de la baignoire de ne rafraichissait pas, ce qui n'encourageait pas le jeune _couple_ à retourner à leur dortoir. Mais un bruit sourd, suivi d'un second attira l'attention d'Hermione. Puis une voix connue parvint à Hermione, comme un murmure lointain. Celle du professeur McGonagall. Hermione, qui s'était assoupie dans les bras du blond, se figea.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago

- Quoi donc ?

A cet instant, la porte de la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Hermione, mais surtout Drago, qui lâcha en plus un cri d'effroi... C'est alors que trois personnes s'avancèrent dans la pièce, baguette à la main, tandis que Drago s'éloignait d'Hermione. La première était McGonagall, Hermione n'ayant pas rêvé, les deux autres étaient Dean Thomas et... _Ron_. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi _humiliée_. A la vue de deux de ses élèves en sous vêtements, les yeux de la nouvelle directrice se détournèrent.

- Nous allons vous attendre dans le couloir. Et je vous prie de remettre vos vêtements avant de sortir.

Le claquement sec de la porte que ferma Minerva McGonagall en sortant suffit à indiquer aux deux préfets qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder en enfilant leurs vêtements respectifs trempés, avant de sortir.

McGonagall les regarda de la tête aux pieds quand ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain des préfets avec leurs vêtements humides. La directrice était entourée de Ron et de Dean qui n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, nous allons discuter de votre punition dans mon bureau, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à marcher d'un pas soutenu. Inutile de vous donner le numéro des articles du règlement que vous avez enfreint, vous les connaissez par cœur étant donné que vous êtes préfets. Vous m'avez terriblement déçu ce soir. Surtout vous, Miss Granger. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un comportement aussi irresponsable soit possible de votre part.

Hermione baissait les yeux, tellement honteuse qu'elle en était incapable d'oser regarder le professeur McGonagall dans les yeux. Mais Drago n'était pas aussi impressionnable qu'elle. Le lâche petit Serpentard soutenait le regard de la directrice, comme si la faute qu'il avait commis n'était pas dramatique. Entre ça et diner à la même table que Voldemort, il préférait au moins mille fois ça. Ils raccompagnèrent les deux autres Gryffondor à l'entrée de la salle commune avant d'aller dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall se plaça devant l'escalier coulissant qui montait à son bureau.

- Chat de gouttière, dit-elle pour actionner l'escalier en colimaçon. Quand je pense que Mr Weasley s'inquiétait pour vous, Miss Granger, alors que vous étiez en train de batifoler avec lui, termina-t-elle en montrant négligemment Malefoy de son doigt fin.

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione y était entrée, si ce n'est que deux tableaux supplémentaires ornaient les murs. Celui de Dumbledore, et celui de Rogue, les deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard. Minerva alla s'assoir derrière ce qui était désormais son bureau.

- Ne restez pas plantés debout comme deux imbéciles ! Leur dit froidement le professeur McGonagall.

Drago alla s'assoir le premier, suivi très près par Hermione, qui n'osait toujours pas regarder autre chose que ses pieds. C'est sans doute à cause de cette gène que la directrice s'adressa d'abord à l'ancien Mangemort.

- Vous pouvez vous estimez heureux, Mr Malefoy, d'avoir commis une faute avec Miss Granger, car si vous aviez été seul, je ne me serais pas fait priée pour vous renvoyer sur le champ sans vous attribuer vos ASPIC.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas être renvoyés. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et regarda le professeur McGonagall pour la première fois.

- Non, vous n'allez pas être renvoyée Miss Granger. Car c'est une des premières fois en six années passées à Poudlard que vous avez un écart de comportement. Cependant, vous allez avoir tous les deux une retenue. Demain après midi, avec le professeur Flitwick. Bien. Mr Malefoy, sortez et attendez moi devant le bureau, j'ai deux mots à dire à Miss Granger en privé.

Drago acquiesça. Hermione se retrouva seule devant la directrice, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. McGonagall ôta ses lunettes et les posa devant elle sur le bureau, l'air courroucée.

- Je ne comprends pas, Miss Granger.

- Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas, professeur ? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix fluette et hésitante.

- Vous êtes intelligente, vous avez lutté contre Voldemort avec acharnement pendant un an et... J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous Miss Granger, vous êtes une des meilleures élèves que cette école ait connue, mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous dire que je ne comprends pas votre choix. Vous valez mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux que Mr Malefoy.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

- Je n'attends pas de réponse, j'attends que vous y réfléchissiez. Je vais raccompagner Mr Malefoy à son dortoir. Tâcher de rentrer au vôtre sans détour. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Hermione retourna dans la tour Gryffondor pour dormir. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Drago Malefoy avait vraiment changé, son cœur s'était métamorphosé et elle ne voulait pas mieux. Elle le voulait lui.

…

**Ahahah !** Bien fait pour eux ! Non mais, prendre du bon temps dans une école ? Sérieusement, personne ne devrait faire ça !

Ron n'est-il pas chou à s'inquiéter pour Hermione ?

Alors, alors, ce premier bisou ? Vous êtes contents ? Mais tout n'est pas gagné, mouahahah ! Il reste encore huit chapitres, souvenez vous... :)

**La semaine prochaine dans ****la métamorphose de ton cœur**** :** Des **adieux**, un** hibou** très important,** Hagrid**, et pleins d'autres choses !

Merci à tous les gens qui me lisent chaque semaine, mais surtout, merci à ceux qui laisseront une review !

Bisous

Fafa.


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteur : Ça fait déjà plus de **dix semaines** que je poste chaque lundi... Le temps passe !

Après mon chapitre de lundi dernier, j'ai eu** le plaisir** de recevoir **plus de reviews** que d'habitude, et j'ai eu le sourire collé aux lèvres le lundi soir **grâce à vous** ! Alors **Merci** !

Je suis également ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mon chapitre chaque lundi & aussi dans la suite de la semaine !

Information importante pour les vacances de Noël : Le **premier samedi** des vacances, donc le **20 décembre**, je publierai une **OS**, qui ne sera pas sur le thème de Noël. Par contre, **le lundi 22 décembre**, en raison de contraintes familiales, il n'y aura **pas** de chapitre pour La Métamorphose de ton Cœur. Le chapitre arrivera le **23** ou le **24**.

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à mon **n'amoureux** pour ses corrections.

...

Chapitre 10. Retenue et adieux

Ron était assis au bord de son lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés. Il regardait la lune par la fenêtre du dortoir, bercé par le ronflement sourd de Neville. Même s'il était beaucoup sorti ces derniers temps, qu'il avait rencontré de jolis filles, il n'avait pas encore tiré un trait sur sa relation avec Hermione, sans pour autant dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais voilà qu'elle sortait avec cette fouine de Malefoy trois semaines après leur rupture. Ron ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec un autre garçon, ou le fait que ce garçon soit son pire ennemi.

...

C'est couverte de honte qu'Hermione se coucha ce soir là. Couverte de honte et de culpabilité pour avoir été découverte dans une situation plus que suggestive avec Drago Malefoy par nul autre que son ex petit ami -entre autre. Elle qui avait eut beaucoup moins de petits amis que les filles de son âges -comparé à Ginny, qui n'en comptait pas moins de cinq- voilà qu'elle enchainait deux garçons en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « quidditch ». Mais elle n'était pas _ce_ genre de fille sans sentiments ni respect, qui passait d'un garçon à l'autre, comme elle changeait de chaussettes chaque matin. En quittant Ron et en embrassant Malefoy ce soir, elle avait suivi ce que lui dictait son cœur. Mais elle s'en voulait quand même de faire subir ça à Ron. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

...

L'avant dernière journée à Poudlard était déjà bien avancée lorsque Hermione émergea de son sommeil : il était presque 11h00, bien trop tard pour le petit déjeuner, mais presque l'heure de déjeuner. Après une douche rapide, -bien qu'elle en eut guère besoin après le temps qu'elle avait passé dans le bain de la salle de bain des préfets la nuit précédente- Hermione enfila ses plus jolis vêtements moldus et se coiffa négligemment. Elle avait des questions plein la tête, elle se demandait comment Drago allait réagir quand il allait la voir. Est ce qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé ? Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune Gryffondor où Parvati et des filles de cinquième années pouffaient dans un coin.

- Salut Hermione, lança la jeune femme à la peau satiné. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Hermione la toisa, surprise par l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Parvati, et comprit immédiatement qu'elle savait. Elle était au courant pour Malefoy. Un petit rire malicieux résonna dans la pièce tellement la gène d'Hermione était palpable.

- C'est Ron qui te l'a dit ? Questionna Hermione, irritée, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des filles de cinquième année.

- Oh, non, il a bien trop honte, penses-tu ! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est même pas encore descendu de son dortoir.

Agacée par les gloussements ostentatoires des filles, Hermione sortie en furie de la salle commune. Si ce n'était pas Ron, ça ne pouvait qu'être Dean Thomas. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur Hermione lorsqu'elle se rendit à la grande salle. En une nuit, elle venait de détruire l'image de jeune fille timide, coincée, combattante, amie de l'élue qu'elle s'était vu attribuer ces dernières années.

...

Drago attendait Hermione comme à son habitude, devant la grande salle. Depuis le matin, Poudlard était en effervescence et sa liaison avec Hermione parcourait le château comme une trainée de poudre, si bien que la moitié des élèves qu'il croisait le regardaient l'air intrigué. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux que les visages apeurés qu'il avait eut l'habitude de voir depuis son retour à l'école en tant qu'ancien Mangemort. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Hermione en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor, elle avait l'air plus irritée que jamais.

- Tout le monde est au courant ! Chuchota Hermione en se postant droit comme un piquet devant Drago. Celui ci répondit par son habituel sourire narquois et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui embrasser le front devant une dizaine d'élèves de cinquième année.

- Je... Je pensais que tu voudrais pas que ça se sache, continua Hermione en reculant légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Drago.

- Tes parents, ils...

- Qui irait leur répéter ? Demanda-t-il. Et puis pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Hermione resta immobile de surprise pendant que Drago lui caressait les cheveux. Le comportement de Drago donna toutes les réponses aux questions qu'Hermione se posait : il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs et dans la salle de bain des préfets, et il avait même envie que leur relation continue. Relation. Le mot résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione, qui ne savait pas bien si elle pouvait qualifier sa relation avec Drago ainsi.

Puis elle se souvient de Ron. Ron qu'elle avait quitté i peine trois semaines. Ron qui essayait de la protéger. Ron qui n'était même pas encore sorti de son dortoir. Et elle réalisa que c'était elle qui préférerait ne pas se montrer avec Drago quand Ron était dans les parages.

- Je … balbutia-t-elle. Écoute Drago...

Le blond arrêta de caresser les cheveux auburns de la jeune sorcière et s'immobilisa. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas lui plaire, il le sentait.

- Il nous reste deux jours à passer à Poudlard, commença Hermione.

- Oui, et ? S'impatienta Malefoy.

- Je... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de nous embrasser en public d'ici là.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda sèchement le blond.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ses pieds.

- C'est Weasley, n'est ce pas ? S'énerva Drago

- Oui. Je voudrais pas lui faire trop de mal, il a déjà assez vécu de choses difficiles ces derniers temps.

Drago se détourna.

- Moi aussi j'ai vécu des choses difficiles.

- Je sais, mais attendre deux jours ne te fera pas plus de mal, dit Hermione en se replaçant en face de lui.

- Tu as honte de moi ? Demanda-t-il en toisant la jeune sorcière.

- Quoi ? … Non... Je... Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- La jolie petite Gryffondor innocente qui sort avec le sale Mangemort de Serpentard, cracha-t-il. Tout le monde me regarde de travers depuis que je suis revenu dans cette école.

- Pas moi, coupa Hermione

- Je sais. Et la petite sorcière parfaite amie de Potter n'a peut être pas envie que ça lui arrive, vociféra le jeune homme.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Drago ! Dit Hermione, dont la voix se brisa. Si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ma réputation, je n'aurais pas pris la peine ne serrait-ce que de trainer avec toi !

C'est ça que Drago aimait chez Hermione. L'émotion qu'on pouvait percevoir dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de perdre quelqu'un. L'humanité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Et l'amour qu'elle lui vouait. La Gryffondor était quelqu'un de solaire, comme les couleurs rouges et or de sa maison, alors que les Serpentard qu'il avait fréquentés jusque là étaient tous aussi froids que le vert et l'argent. Au fond, ces serpents lui ressemblaient trop pour lui convenir, et étaient incapables de faire ressortir le meilleur qui existait en lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et expira longuement l'air chargé de rage qui était présent dans ses poumons avant de prendre Hermione -qui ne résista pas à son étreinte- dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Susurra-t-il.

- Ça ne sera pas long, promit-elle en inspirant autant qu'elle le pouvait son odeur, tant que Ron n'était pas dans les parages.

...

A quatorze heures précise, Hermione et Drago, qui avaient passé leur midi à se chamailler comme un vieux couple, se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur Flitwick pour leurs heures de colle. Flitwick leur ordonna de mettre en ordre tout un rayon d'instruments et de livres de sortilèges et de cirer toutes les tables en bois de sa salle de classe. Le tout, sans recours à la magie, et en silence bien évidemment. Pendant leurs heures de labeur, le professeur les observait tout en corrigeant les ASPIC et BUSE de Sortilèges. Hermione lançait des regards discrets pour observer comment l'héritier Malefoy s'y prenait pour poncer et cirer une table et dissimula un éclat de rire lorsqu'il se planta une écharde dans le doigt. Drago dramatisait chaque blessure qui lui était infligée, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait perdre son doigt. A la fin de l'après midi, alors que Drago et Hermione avaient eu tout le temps de méditer sur leur _affreuse_ conduite et qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur dernière table à cirer, le professeur leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient connaitre leur note à l'écrit de Sortilèges des ASPIC, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous les deux. Flitwick sortit un long parchemin ou étaient étalées les différentes notes.

- Miss Granger, Optimal. Vous avez 98% de bonnes réponses. Et vous Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez Effort exceptionnel, avec 74% de bonnes réponses.

Les deux jeunes sorciers remercièrent Flitwick et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle quand Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. Quelque chose qui concernait ses parents.

- Professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en retournant vers le bureau de Flitwick.

- Oui, Miss Granger.

- Je me demandais... Comment brise-t-on un sortilège d'amnésie ?

- C'est un acte de magie très avancé qui n'est dispensé qu'à niveau ASPIC +3, miss. Vous voulez continuer dans les Sortilèges ? Demanda le professeur de sa voix fluette, déjà ravi qu'une élève aussi douée projette de continuer dans son domaine.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'aurais besoin d'apprendre ce sortilège, professeur.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione expliqua comment elle avait fait oublier à ses parents sa propre existence un an auparavant, afin de les protéger de Voldemort, et combien ils lui manquaient aujourd'hui. Flitwick l'écouta attentivement et descendit de son petit tabouret pour se diriger dans la réserve de livres, qu'ils venaient de ranger Drago et elle l'après midi même, afin de trouver le livre _Oubliette : Comment supprimer la majeure partie des effets de ce sortilège_ qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Lisez ça ce soir, et rendez vous demain matin 8h00 dans mon bureau, pour que je vous enseigne les rudiments de ce sortilège. Soyons clairs Miss Granger, je ne vous garantie rien, c'est très complexe et les résultats sont parfois médiocres.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête en repensant à l'état du professeur Lockhart et sortit de la salle de classe où Drago l'attendait à l'extérieur. Quand elle lui annonça qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir le lendemain, il s'indigna, mais Hermione lui expliqua pour ses parents, et il comprit. Le père de Drago venait d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour une longue durée, il savait donc mieux que personne le manque qu'occasionnait l'impossibilité de voir ou de communiquer avec ses parents. Car Hermione ne pouvait même pas écrire à ses parents, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient plus son existence, tout comme Drago ne pourrait pas écrire à son père pendant les années à venir, Azkaban étant très stricte dans le contact des prisonniers avec l'extérieur.

Hermione passa le reste de sa soirée –même en mangeant- à étudier le livre que Flitwick lui avait prêté. Drago s'était déniché les derniers exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier pour pouvoir rester avec Hermione sans la déconcentrer. Alors que la jeune femme était entièrement adsorbée par sa lecture, lui la regardait de temps à autre par dessus son épais journal, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, tout en ce demandant où tout ceci allait les mener.

...

Le lendemain matin, à 8h00 précise, Hermione toqua à la porte du professeur Flitwick, sa baguette dans la poche et le livre dans la main. Elle avait appris la formule magique permettant de rendre leurs souvenirs aux victimes du sortilège d'Amnésie. La formule magique était longue et complexe, si bien qu'Hermione ne savait pas la prononcer. Elle était composée de trois mots qui ressemblaient à des langues latines anciennes : _Invenias praeteritum memorias_. Le professeur passa la matinée à lui enseigner la bonne prononciation ainsi que la succession de six mouvements de poignet qu'il fallait réaliser pour jeter le sort. Hermione s'aperçut bien vite que la tâche allait s'avérer très complexe, mais elle ne renoncerait pas.

A midi elle rejoint Drago, Hannah et Neville pour manger dans la grande salle. Drago avait passé sa matinée à dormir et lire à la bibliothèque, et quand Hermione le questionna sur ses lectures, il resta vague en disant qu'il s'agissait de géographie moldue –car la bibliothèque de Poudlard comptait tout de même quelques livres de culture générale moldue qui parlaient de l'histoire du monde, de sciences, et de littérature. Hannah et Neville, quant à eux, avaient passé leur début de journée au bord du lac, en observant les plantes aquatiques qui y vivaient, mais quand Neville regarda sous la table, l'air gêné, Hermione se demanda s'il avait vraiment prêté attention à la botanique en se promenant avec Hannah.

Juste après avoir fini de manger, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Flitwick et attendit qu'il arrive. Le minuscule professeur fit son apparition dix minutes plus tard avec, logé sur son bras gauche, un petit hibou beige qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre mois. Tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle, Flitwick s'adressa à Hermione :

- Miss Granger, je vous présente Rainbow, un hibou de trois mois issu de mon propre élevage. Il est très intelligent, et c'est pourquoi il va nous être utile cet après midi.

Hermione acquiesça bien qu'elle ne vit pas en quoi le petit hibou pouvait lui être utile cet après midi là. Elle ne savait pas que le professeur Flitwick avait un élevage de hibou, mais il fallait bien que les animaux de l'école viennent de quelque part, après tout. Pendant les vingts premières minutes, Flitwick vérifia qu'Hermione n'avait pas oublié le sortilège appris le matin même, et fut plutôt satisfait de voir qu'elle avait retenu la prononciation et les mouvements de baguette.

- Très bien miss Granger !

Flitwick appela Rainbow qui se reposait sur son bureau, et l'animal vint aussitôt se poser sur le bras de son maitre.

- Si j'ai apporté Rainbow, c'est pour que vous vous entrainiez sur lui, déclara solennellement le professeur Flitwick.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation surprise avant de lui répondre :

- Mais comment ?

- Rainbow est parfaitement éduqué, il connait une dizaine d'ordre à la perfection, regardez.

Le professeur Flitwick exhiba les talents de Rainbow pendant de longues minutes, mais Hermione trouva l'animal tellement doué qu'elle ne se lassait pas de ce petit numéro de cirque. Rainbow savait faire des bisous sur demande, donner les pattes, les ailes, faire le mort, et bien sur, porter une lettre à une adresse. Quand Hermione l'appela, l'oiseau vint se poser délicatement sur sa main et la regarda intensément, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui demande quelque chose. Il finit par poser son bec sur la joue d'Hermione, comme pour lui faire un bisou. Elle n'avait jamais vu un hibou aussi attentif à l'être humain.

- Professeur, il n'y a pas de risque pour Rainbow en utilisant ces sortilèges pour lui ? Je veux dire, si je n'arrive pas à lui rendre la mémoire, vous le ferez ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, vous lui ferez simplement oublier son prénom. La formule est _oubliette ras_. Mais je suppose que vous la connaissiez déjà.

Hermione hocha la tête, et posa Rainbow sur une table, juste devant elle.

- Fantastique. Allez y, miss Granger.

_- Oubliette ras_ ! Dit Hermione, dont la baguette était tendue vers Rainbow.

Les yeux du hibou se perdirent un instant dans le vague, avant de redevenir normal. Hermione prononça son prénom, et le jeune animal ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. La jeune sorcière respira longuement et se repassa l'enchainement des mouvements de baguette à effectuer avant de dire :

_- Invenias praeteritum memorias !_

Une lumière violette et des étincelles bleues sortirent de la baguette de la jeune sorcière pour frapper Rainbow de plein fouet, qui tomba à la renverse avant de se relever vivement.

- Rainbow ? Appela Hermione, mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas avoir compris son prénom. _Invenias praeteritum memorias, _recommença Hermione.

Cette fois, la lumière fut d'un violet plus prononcé et les étincelles plus turquoises, mais quand Rainbow se releva, il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom. Hermione alla voir Flitwick, qui s'était isolé dans son bureau pour ranger ses affaires personnelles, pour lui soumettre son problème. Il lui expliqua que sa concentration n'était pas suffisante, et qu'avec un peu de persévérance, la lumière violette deviendrait noire et les étincelles, vertes.

L'après midi passa lentement pour Hermione, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à rendre la mémoire à Rainbow. Son sort était de mieux en mieux exécuté, mais il ne fonctionnait pas. Hermione était tellement énervée qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, et finit par les décoiffer plus que nécessaire. Vers 18h00, Hermione était tellement fatiguée qu'elle rassembla son courage et toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour essayer le sortilège sur Rainbow -qui commençait à en avoir marre de tomber à la renverse- une dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle dit _Invenias praeteritum memorias _pour la centième fois depuis le début de l'après midi, un éclair noir jailli, parsemé d'étincelles vertes. Hermione retint son souffle lorsqu'elle appela l'oiseau.

- Rainbow ?

L'oiseau piailla et vint se poser sur sa main.

- Professeur ! Hurla Hermione en courant vers le bureau du professeur, le hibou vacillant dangereusement sur son bras. J'ai réussi ! Rainbow reconnaît son prénom ! Je vais pouvoir rendre la mémoire à mes parents, c'est fantastique !

Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage d'Hermione qui souriait à la joie de revoir ses parents. Flitwick la félicita et lui proposa de boire un thé, ce qu'elle accepta. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de boire et qu'Hermione eut fini de le remercier et de lui raconter, en pleurant comme une fontaine, le jour où ses parents l'avaient emmenée à Disneyland Paris pour concrétiser son plus grand rêve, Flitwick descendit de sa chaise trop grande et ouvrit une porte pour amener une cage à oiseau -qui faisait presque sa taille- dans la pièce. Il appela Rainbow, qu'il plaça à l'intérieur.

- Tenez Miss Granger, dit-il en tendant la cage à Hermione. Vous n'avez pas de hibou, si je ne me trompe ?

- Non professeur, mais je...

- Et bien je vous en fait cadeau. Pour que vous puissiez envoyer des courriers à vos amis sans avoir à chercher un hibou. Et, évidemment, pour vous entrainer à lui enlever et lui rendre la mémoire. Il faut que vous soyez parfaitement prête le jour ou vous lancerez ce sortilège à vos parents.

- Oh, c'est trop professeur, comment je pourrais vous remercier ? Demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- En retrouvant vos parents et en réussissant à leur rendre la mémoire. Et en m'amenant Rainbow dans un an, pour qu'il se reproduise avec Cachemire, la femelle hibou la plus intelligente qui soit.

Hermione sourit, et prit congé avec la cage de Rainbow qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa nouvelle maitresse.

- C'est Pattenrond qui va être content, dit Hermione en parlant à son hibou.

...

Après être montée dans son dortoir pour y placer la cage de Rainbow -sous le regard boudeur de Pattenrond qui était sur le lit de sa maitresse- Hermione descendit à la grande salle pour le banquet de fin d'année. Le lendemain matin, le Poudlard express reconduirait les élèves à Londres. Hermione pensait avoir réussi ses examens, c'était donc la fin de Poudlard pour elle. Une page se tournait définitivement, et elle emmenait avec elle de nombreux souvenirs dans lesquels Harry et Ron étaient omniprésents.

Lorsqu'elle traversa le hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta machinalement devant les portraits et les noms des défunts de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle fit apparaître, au bout de sa baguette une gerbe de fleurs qu'elle plaça devant le monument -ou d'autres élèves avaient déjà déposé des fleurs. La jeune sorcière regarda les visages des défunts défiler dans le cadre pendant de longues minutes avant de se sentir observée. Hermione se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Ron, à quelques mètres de là, les mains négligemment placées dans ses poches -trop grandes-, qui la toisait. Hermione se rapprocha du jeune homme avant d'entamer la conversation, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'étais en train de me souvenir de la première fois où je les avais vus.

- Qui ? Répondit bêtement Ron.

- Fred, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Colin Crivey, et Dumbledore aussi.

- Je me souviens pas de ma rencontre avec Fred, répondit Ron.

Hermione dévisagea Ron, prête à être sa confidente, mais Ron changea de sujet.

- Alors comme ça, toi et Malefoy...

Hermione eut un frisson imperceptible.

- Je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit-elle.

Ron souriait, mais ce ne fut pas un sourire heureux qui apparut sur ses lèvres, mais un sourire triste.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.

Hermione parut blessée et répondit

- Je... Je n'ai pas prémédité ce qui s'est passé hier avec Malefoy.

- Tu vas peut être oser me dire qu'hier était la première fois, dit Ron sur un ton de défis.

- Parfaitement, car c'était le cas, répliqua Hermione dont la voix se brisait en même temps que son front se plissait, émue de se sentir ainsi accusée. Ron, je...tu étais... tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre en temps que tel, hoqueta-t-elle

- Moi non plus, mais il va me falloir du temps pour accepter tout ça.

Ron hésita avant de continuer, mais ne s'abstint finalement pas.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné, Hermione. Après la mort de Fred, j'ai été tellement malheureux que j'ai complètement changé pour ne pas craquer. J'ai passé mon temps à me vanter, à ne pas montrer mes sentiments et je ne me suis pas intéressé à toi, je ne pensais qu'à passer du temps avec des gens qui ne me feraient pas penser à Fred. Mais c'était pour ne pas m'effondrer, ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je n'étais pas prêt pour vivre une relation amoureuse, et je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs. J'ai perdu mon frère... Mais te voir avec Malefoy me répugne, termina Ron avant de la planter, en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, pour ne pas montrer les larmes de rage qui étaient en train d'apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux.

...

Drago fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione méditait toujours devant les portraits des victimes. Elle dut lui repousser le menton du bout de son index pour qu'il ne l'embrasse pas.

- Il y a personne, dit-il en regardant dans toutes les directions, pourquoi tu me repousses ?

- Tu es sur de ce que tu veux, je veux dire, pour nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle, songeuse.

- J'ai l'air de pas savoir ce que je veux ? Dit Drago, énervé.

Hermione se mis à rire, et, comme le hall était désert, l'embrassa furtivement, ce qui le détendit. Elle qui était gênée de ne pas pouvoir qualifier sa relation avec Drago se trouva quelque peu rassurée.

- Tu es trop facilement irritable, dit-elle en passant affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux mi longs.

- Retourne avec Weasley si tu n'es pas contente de ce que je suis, répondit-il, sarcastique, tout en la tenant fermement par le bras, comme pour contredire ce qu'il venait de lui conseiller. Je suppose que tu as remarqué, continua-t-il, qu'on ne parle encore que de notre petite escapade nocturne. Ça te dirait de leur clouer le clapet ?

- Comment ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ça ne fera pas de mal à Wealsey de te voir à mon bras après ce qu'il a vu l'autre nuit ?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, Drago l'attira vers l'entrée de la grande salle, et ils entrèrent tous deux en se tenant par la main, comme un véritable couple, ce qu'Hermione commençait à croire qu'ils étaient. Pour fonctionner, le plan de Drago fonctionnait : lors de leur entrée, l'ensemble des convives trônant autour de la grande table de bois s'arrêtèrent de parler. Hermione se redressa lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Petit à petit, les chuchotements reprirent de plus belles.

- Il faut que tu commences à assumer de sortir avec un Mangemort lui chuchota Drago.

Hermione le regarda, ses lèvres s'entre ouvrant sous l'effet de la surprise.

- J'assume parfaitement. Alors, comme ça, on sort ensemble ?

- Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner Granger ? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le sourire d'Hermione s'étirait.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Neville, et d'Hannah. Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, la directrice, Madame McGonagall, se leva pour conclure l'année par le traditionnel discours qui avait été autrefois celui de Dumbledore. Elle leur parla d'abord de ce qu'avait été Poudlard du décès de Dumbledore jusqu'à la Bataille de Poudlard, en leur décrivant l'école comme un endroit « froid », « peu convivial », « injuste » et « indigne de ce qu'était pour elle le monde des sorciers ». Puis elle évoqua la Bataille de Poudlard, toutes ces vies sacrifiées dans l'ultime but de détruire le corps dépourvu d'âme qu'était Voldemort. Et enfin, pour finir elle parla de ces dernières semaines, de la reconstruction du monde des sorciers et de Poudlard.

Jamais je n'avais vu Poudlard aussi convivial que ces deux dernières semaines. Des rapprochements ont eut lieu entre les personnes issues des deux camps -elle jeta un regard à Drago et à Hermione, qui rougissait. La guerre a détruit des familles, mais grâce à elle vous évoluerez dans un monde libre où vous pourrez tous choisir votre destin. Je souhaite une bonne entrée dans la vie active à tous les étudiants de septième année qui ne seront plus là en septembre, un bon repas et de bonnes vacances à vous tous. Profitez de vos proches, et comprenez combien ils vous sont précieux, en pensant aux nombreuses familles détruites.

McGonagall s'assit à la table des professeurs, où Hagrid pleurait dans un gros mouchoir à carreaux, pendant que le reste des professeurs et les élèves applaudissaient la directrice. Un repas de fête apparut soudain sur les tables allant de l'assiette de ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux à la tarte à la mélasse la plus succulente qui existe, le tout accompagné de bière au beurre. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard faisaient partis des meilleurs cuisiniers du monde sorcier. Pendant le repas, Hermione remarqua une drôle d'attitude entre Neville et Hannah, ils se dévoraient du regard comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'une seconde puisse passer sans qu'ils ne puissent se regarder.

- Tu penses toujours partir en Australie pour retrouver tes parents ?

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation pour répondre à Drago qui venait de l'apostropher.

- Je... Oui, évidemment. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

La jeune femme le regarda, suspicieuse. Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de très surprenant, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part. C'est avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité qu'elle lui demanda :

- Laquelle ?

- J'aimerais venir avec toi. Pour te soutenir. Ça risque de ne pas être simple pour toi de voir tes parents alors qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de toi. Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un.

Hermione resta sans voix.

- Tu voudrais faire ça avec moi ?

Drago hocha la tête de haut en bas, en signe d'affirmation.

- Je... Je ne te suis pas, dit Hermione alors qu'elle terminait son dessert.

- On en reparlera plus tard, tu veux bien ?

...

Après le repas, Hermione et Drago se promenèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione foulait les murs du bout des doigts, comme si elle cherchait à s'en imprégner pour toujours. La température dans le château était douce, aucun courant d'air ne se faisait sentir.

- Une belle parenthèse de notre vie se referme ce soir si nous avons nos ASPIC, dit-elle à Drago. Les années à Poudlard resteront pour toujours gravées dans ma mémoire. J'ai appris tellement de choses ici. Je me suis fait de vrais amis, je me suis construite, et puis il y a eu la guerre qui a balayé une partie de mes certitudes, dont celles qui te concernaient.

Hermione s'était arrêtée en haut des escaliers du deuxième étage, et regardait au dessus de la balustre les derniers élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle.

- La guerre a également changée beaucoup de choses en moi, répondit Drago.

- Je sais.

Hermione bailla longuement.

- Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée.

- Je peux te raccompagner ?

Avant de la quitter ce soir là, Drago déposa sur les lèvres d'Hermione un petit baiser, qui les envoya tous deux au sixième ciel. Hermione, qui était fatiguée mit finalement plus d'une heure à s'endormir tellement elle pensait à Drago.

…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt afin de rendre une dernière visite à Hagrid. Elle l'avait croisé après l'épreuve de soin aux créatures magiques, et il avait insisté pour qu'elle ne quitte pas Poudlard sans lui dire au revoir. Au lieu d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant de partir, elle alla donc frapper à l'immense porte de sa cabane pour partager un thé avec lui. Hagrid lui raconta qu'il allait suivre une formation pour compléter ses connaissances du programme de soin aux créatures magiques, à la demande du professeur McGonagall, et qu'il allait profiter de ses vacances pour rendre une visite à Mme Maxime en France, ensuite il entreprit une conversation délicate avec Hermione.

- Ton nom a été cité de nombreuses fois à la table des professeurs ces derniers jours, Hermione.

La jeune femme se crispa, ne sachant que répondre.

- Le professeur Flitwick a été impressionné par tes capacités en sortilèges, mais aussi par ton soudain mépris pour le règlement.

Hagrid avala une longue gorgée de thé dans sa tasse de la taille d'une casserole tout en scrutant Hermione, avant de continuer :

- C'est étrange cette soudaine relation entre toi et Malefoy après toutes ces années où il t'a haï.

- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme. Mais je crois en lui.

- Je te connais depuis sept ans, Hermione. Et Malefoy aussi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser partir sans te mettre en garde.

- Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? S'offusqua Hermione, qui comprenait où Hagrid voulait en venir et qui comprenait que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Contre Malefoy, évidemment. Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas te plaire ce que j'ai à te dire, mais je me souviens que trop bien du jour où il t'a insulté de... de... ce nom immonde qu'on donne aux enfants de moldus. Et je me souviens de l'état dans lequel tu as été quand tu as appris ce que ça voulait dire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse de mal, Hermione.

- Merci de vous inquiéter Hagrid, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Drago est en train de changer, je peux vous l'assurer.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas sur lui, termina Hagrid avant de lui parler d'une nouvelle créature inoffensive qu'il venait d'acquérir, des Ferlamas piqueurs suceurs de Mongolie.

Avant qu'Hermione ne s'en aille, Hagrid lui demanda de passer le bonjour à Harry lorsqu'elle le verrait. La jeune sorcière acquiesça, avant de prendre Hagrid dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

- Je reviendrai vous voir, dit Hermione.

- Oh, ils disent tous ça...

- … mais moi je le ferai. Au revoir Hagrid, et à bientôt.

- Au revoir Hermione, prends bien soin de toi.

...

Avant de monter dans la diligence qui les remmènerait à Pré au Lard pour prendre le train, Hermione ne tourna une dernière fois vers le château où elle avait vécu pendant six ans. Elle était heureuse de se tourner vers l'avenir et sa vie d'adulte, mais nostalgique à l'idée de laisser une partie de son enfance derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient humides lorsqu'elle monta, pour la dernière fois, dans la diligence.

…

...

**Fini** pour ce dixième chapitre !

Vous pensez quoi du petit **Rainbow** ? N'est-il pas charmant ? Et ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Assez/pas assez de moments Drago/Hermione ? Qu'est ce que vous espérerez pour la suite ?

La semaine prochaine dans La métamorphose de ton cœur : **Harry** & **Ginny** : le retour, **Drago** au manoir, de la **poésie**, et **beaucoup d'autres choses** ! J'adore le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, j'ai hâte de vous le montrer !

**Bisous** à vous tous mes chers lecteurs ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! :)

Fafa.


	12. Chapitre 11

Titre : **La métamorphose de ton cœur**

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi... Sauf Maggy, Rainbow & quelques autres personnages !

Note de l'auteur(euse) : Comme toutes les semaines, je commence cette note en vous remerciant, vous mes **chers lecteurs**, de votre **fidélité**. Chaque lundi, vous êtes **de plus en plus nombreux** à lire le chapitre que je viens à peine de poster. C'est **dingue.** Et ce qui est encore plus dingue, c'est qu'il y a des gens qui **prennent le temps** de me donner leur **avis** : **Merci** à eux.

C'est un chapitre un peu particulier qui s'annonce. Il est très dense, je trouve, et c'est personnellement un chapitre que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'espère donc avoir vos avis dessus, car vous n'aimez peut être pas la même chose que moi...

Sinon, n'oubliez pas que **lundi prochain**, il n'y aura _**pas**_ de chapitre ! Il arrivera soit mardi soir, soit mercredi ! Mais **samedi** ( soit dans **cinq jours** ! ) je poste **ma première OS** ! Histoire de vous faire patientez et de m'excuser pour le retard, héhé ! Ne suis-je pas consciencieuse ?

On se retrouve en bas !

**Mon n'amour**, je te remercie pour la correction de cette fiction et des prochaines à venir ( hé oui, j'anticipe ! ).

...

...

Chapitre 11. Incompréhensions 

Une fois de retour à Londres, la vie d'Hermione reprit son cours : elle retourna à son travail dès le surlendemain, où Selena et Mathilda n'avaient pas chaumé. Tous les nés moldus avaient maintenant récupéré leur baguette, mais il fallait encore retrouver un travail à certains sorciers à qui l'ancien régime avait tout pris. La dissolution du ministère temporaire _Réhabilitation des sorciers d'origine moldus dans le monde magique_ avait été voté par l'assemblée, et serait effective à la mi juillet. De nouveaux postes avaient été proposés à Selena, Mathilda, Dean et Hermione.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione lorsque le hibou grand duc noir et roux de Kingsley apporta une lettre lui proposant le poste d'assistante du directeur du bureau des Aurors. Un poste en or pour une jeune sorcière qui sortait tout juste de Poudlard et qui n'avait pas obtenus officiellement ses ASPIC. Mais elle avait été obligée de le refuser, car elle devait aller retrouver ses parents, et elle souhaitait tout de même continuer ses études pour entrer dans la justice magique.

...

Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Drago. Il lui manquait. Son regard lui manquait. Sa voix, même lorsqu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle, lui manquait. La caresse de ses doigts sur son visage lui manquait. Mais cette absence n'était pas négative, car elle rendait compte à Hermione de l'intensité de ses sentiments pour le blond. Elle était maintenant sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé, et ça lui donnait des ailes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre, autant en phase avec elle même. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi certaine d'une chose que de son amour pour lui. Un doute persistait cependant : Qu'en était-il pour lui ? Parfois, la peur de la désillusion la prenait de court, sans qu'elle ne la voit venir. Elle se matérialisait par onde d'angoisse qui s'élevait soudain dans son corps, et qui menaçait de la submerger à chaque instant. L'aimait-il ?

...

Hermione avait retrouvé la petite cuisine de son appartement. Rainbow y avait trouvé une place, dans un coin de la pièce sur un perchoir, à l'abri des griffes de Pattenrond. Assise à la table de sa cuisine, Hermione s'affairait à préparer un pudding à la pomme et à la banane à l'aide d'un livre de cuisine. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini elle donna la cuillère à lécher à Pattenrond qui goba tout ce qu'il pouvait de pâte sucrée. Elle mit ensuite de l'eau à bouillir, pour préparer le thé.

A 17h00, la sonnette de sa porte retentit et Hermione se précipita en trottinant pour ouvrir la porte à ses invités. Une longue chevelure rousse coiffée à la perfection et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés firent leur apparition lorsque la porte fut ouverte. Hermione, qui ne les avaient pas vus depuis trois semaines, leur sauta dans les bras, manquant de les renverser tellement elle était enthousiaste. Elle les avait invités à venir boire le thé pour leur parler de ses ASPIC. Et, comme elle imaginait que Ron avait vendu la mèche en ce qui concernait Drago et elle, elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

Après leur avoir présenté Rainbow et ses progrès concernant le sortilège pour rendre la mémoire, Hermione leur proposa de s'asseoir et leur servit le thé. Elle raconta à ses deux meilleurs amis les sujets qui étaient tombés dans toutes les matières aux ASPIC, et ce qu'elle pensait avoir réussi -autrement dit, tout.

- En histoire de la magie, je n'ai pas été fichue de me souvenir de la date de la conquête de Terre-Neuve par Galbich le brave et ses conquérants...

Ginny regarda Harry et ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux, tandis qu'Hermione affichait une expression déconfite en lançant des éclairs au couple qui se moquait d'elle.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Hermione, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, dit Ginny en lui tapotant l'épaule pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

Oui, c'était comme ça qu'ils l'aimaient. C'était la Hermione travailleuse et sérieuse qu'ils avaient côtoyée pendant plus de six ans à Poudlard, celle qui enfreignait le règlement seulement lorsque c'était pour une cause honorable, et non pas pour son propre plaisir, et encore moins pour fricoter avec un ex-Mangemort. Hermione soupira. Elle avait peur que Harry et Ginny ne la soutiennent pas dans son choix de sortir avec Malefoy. En réalité, ce n'était pas une peur, mais une quasi certitude, car Harry et Ginny ignoraient tout de l'amitié naissante entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard et ils détestaient Drago.

- Tu ne devrais peut être pas dire ça si vite, Ginny.

La rouquine haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Hermione se sentait plus observée que jamais. Ça l'étonnait quand même que Ron n'eut pas craché le morceau concernant sa relation avec Malefoy. Elle respira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Ron ne vous a rien dit à mon propos lorsqu'il est revenu de Poudlard ?

Harry hésita une seconde, perplexe, avant de lui répondre sincèrement :

- Si. Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre, et que plus jamais il ne voulait que je lui parle de lorsque vous étiez ensemble.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Ginny. Tu m'as fait des cachotteries sur ce que mon frère t'a raconté !

Harry toisa Ginny, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, brisant ainsi la probabilité qu'un conflit n'éclate.

- Il t'a dit... Quoi ?! Mais il n'a rien dit de plus ? Demanda-t-elle, effarée.

Harry fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Ginny, qui fixait Harry, vexée de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence, ne répondit pas.

- J'ai... commença Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose d'important qui va peut être modifier pour toujours la façon dont vous me voyez, surtout toi Harry. Mais je n'ai pas choisi ce qui m'arrive... Ça m'est arrivé, c'est tout. Ça ne s'explique pas, ce n'est pas rationnel, c'est même un peu fou et complètement stupide quand on y réfléchit bien.

La jeune sorcière avait du mal à parler, ses phrases n'avaient ni queue ni tête tellement son cerveau avait du mal à se centrer.

- Je...

Hermione déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge asséchée. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, que de cacher ça à Harry et Ginny était impossible. Elle avait besoin d'eux, de leur soutien, mais elle avait peur qu'ils ne lui accordent pas ce soutien.

- Je... Ça risque de ne pas vous faire plaisir du tout...

- C'est pour ça que tu mets autant de temps avant de nous le dire ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je suis sortie avec Malefoy, lâcha enfin la petite voix d'Hermione en les regardant avant de plonger ses yeux au fond de sa tasse de thé...vide.

- Tu quoi ? Répondit la voix stupéfaite de Harry.

- Je crois qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle était sortie avec Malefoy, lui murmura Ginny, quelque peu amusée par la situation, en lui tapotant doucement la main.

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus long qu'Hermione n'avait jamais connu. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers Harry, pour jauger son regard, quand il se mit à rire comme si elle avait dit la blague la plus drôle qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Ce rire, pas tout à fait naturel tout de même, était sans doute le résultat de toute la nervosité que son ami de longue date ressentait à l'annonce de cette -mauvaise- nouvelle.

- Nous parlons bien de Drago Malefoy, Hermione ? Dit-il abasourdi. Le Drago Malefoy qui a passé six ans à te traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, à se moquer de tes cheveux, de ton attitude en cours et de tes dents ? Le gamin pourri gâté qui a cru malin de devenir Mangemort à 16 ans ? Celui qui a voulu tuer Dumbledore ?

- Oui, celui là. Mais aussi celui qui m'a retrouvé il y a un an en me révélant toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, celui qui m'a traité comme une princesse pour me remercier d'avoir témoigné à son procès de mon plein grès, celui qui m'appelle maintenant par mon prénom et qui avoue combien il s'est trompé et combien il a été téléguidé par ses parents pendant toutes ces années, répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi.

- Et Ron le sait ?

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de quand vous étiez ensemble... Enfin, Hermione, ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu l'as quitté !

Harry se leva, et commença à faire des allers retours dans la petite pièce. Ginny était stupéfaite, et regardait les deux héros de guerre, comme les appelaient les médias, débattre sans rien ajouter.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi ? S'indigna Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, Harry ! Ton vécu avec Ginny le montre très bien.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que ma relation avec Ginny prouve, s'emporta Harry.

- Quand on cherchait les Horcruxes, je t'ai surpris une fois à regarder Ginny dormir dans son dortoir de Poudlard sur la carte du Maraudeur ! Tu prononçais parfois son nom dans ton sommeil quand tu cauchemardais ! Pourtant tu avais _quitté_ Ginny avant qu'on parte, pour ne pas que Voldemort s'en serve contre toi ! Enfin Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte que la situation est déjà assez compliquée pour moi...

- Tu aurais quand même pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que le pire ennemi de Ron ! Lâcha Harry, en se calmant.

- Je n'ai rien choisi, Harry ! Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas, dit tristement Hermione, abattue.

- Moi je comprends, dit soudain Ginny qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis quelques minutes.

Les regards de Harry et Hermione convergèrent vers la rouquine.

- Et bien oui, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, continua-t-elle.

- De sortir avec Malefoy ? Tu es sérieuse Ginny ? Se catastropha Harry.

- Harry, si Hermione te fait des confidences, c'est pour que tu l'aides, pas pour que tu la juges. Alors arrête d'en faire une affaire personnelle, et aide ton amie ! Dit fermement la rouquine. Et où vous en êtes, toi et Malefoy ? Termina Ginny en s'adressant à Hermione.

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, il a sûrement changé d'avis depuis.

Ginny s'esclaffa, sous le regard encore indigné de Harry, qui croisait les bras de mécontentement.

- Tu as si peu confiance en toi... Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis ?

- A cause de mon sang. Et du fait que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles.

- Mais toi, tu l'aimes ? Demanda Ginny

- Je crois bien que oui. C'est insensé, mais il a tellement changé, si tu savais...

Harry, se rassit en face d'Hermione et plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Il semblait complétement abattu. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu es bien consciente que Malefoy ne peut pas être l'homme de ta vie, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je sais.

- Donc tu souffriras forcément de cette relation à un moment, dit-il avec certitude.

- Je sais ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis censée faire selon toi ?

- Essaie de faire les bons choix, ceux qui te feront le moins de mal. Désolé de m'être emporté Hermione mais... Malefoy quoi !

- Oh, Harry !

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se prirent dans les bras tels deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

- Fais attention à toi, quand même, ajouta Harry.

Une fois son étreinte relâchée, Hermione prit Ginny dans ses bras, lui glissant un merci à l'oreille pour sa compréhension. La rouquine demanda à Hermione plus de précisions sur sa relation avec Malefoy, et Harry manqua s'étouffer lorsque Hermione avoua qu'elle s'était fait prendre avec Malefoy dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Hermione prit des nouvelles de George, qui commençait parfois à refaire des blagues, et des parents de Ron. Molly était toujours déprimée, mais petit à petit ses cauchemars funestes et ses crises de larmes s'espaçaient. La vie reprenait son cours, lentement. Mais il y avait toujours des moments difficiles, des moments où la mort resurgissait dans l'esprit des proches des défunts.

...

...

L'immense chambre illuminée par des fenêtres blanches sentait l'encre et le parchemin. Ce n'était pas dû à la lessive au bambou qu'utilisait Drusilla, l'elfe de maison de la demeure, pour laver les draps en lins verts qui ornaient le lit d'acajou, ni à cause du bois qui brûlait dans l'âtre au coin de la pièce. C'était à cause de Drago, qui était assis au bureau de sa chambre et qui écrivait. Il portait une chemise anthracite et une cape vert émeraude, pour se protéger du froid. Du froid, début juillet. La température extérieure dépassait les 18°C, mais les murs épais du manoir avaient la fâcheuse habitude de retenir la fraîcheur, ce qui était une tare dans un pays comme l'Angleterre où il ne faisait jamais très chaud.

Le jeune homme trempait et retrempait la plume dans son encrier ouvert, à la recherche d'inspiration qui ne venait pas. Le parchemin blanc étendu devant lui était immaculé. Désespéré, il referma l'encrier d'un geste brutal et jeta sa plume sur son bureau, le plus loin possible de lui. Ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment pour écrire, il réessayerait plus tard. Le jeune homme prit alors une liasse de parchemins liés par un fil d'argent, le tapota avec sa baguette, et une inscription à l'encre noir apparut. « _Ma vie n'est que poèmes_ ». Des mots idiots que Drago avait écrit lorsqu'il était en troisième année à Poudlard, et qu'il avait commencé à écrire des poèmes. Car oui, lui, Drago Malefoy, avait une fascination maladive pour l'écriture et la prose. C'était un des secrets qu'il avait le mieux gardé pendant ses années à Poudlard. A tel point qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Il écrivait le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, sur quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. Et il n'avait jamais arrêté. Il déplia la liasse de parchemins cornés et commença à lire. En haut de chaque page était écrite la date.

...

_7 juillet 1995 :_

_J'ai rejoint le clan des justiciers  
>Au rang d'honneur de jeune initié.<br>Un engagement sous-couvert d'un signe,  
>L'héritage d'un sang pur consommé :<br>La danse obscure d'un serpent animé.  
>Surviendra l'heure de m'en montrer digne.*<em>

_..._

Une grimace tordit les lèvres de Drago. Il l'avait écrit juste après avoir rejoint les Mangemorts. Il était encore complètement influencé par ses parents, et plus particulièrement par son père. Cet homme qui avait été pour lui plus qu'un modèle... Un modèle qui s'était discrédité au fil des années depuis le retour de Voldemort. Drago tourna quelques pages pour arriver en plein milieu de sa sixième année.

...

_C'est lui qui doit périr, mais je me sens victime._

_Je ne peux pas me résoudre à commettre un crime._

_Si jamais j'échoue, il me tue._

_Si je réussis, je me tue. *_

_..._

Quelques jours plus tard...

...

_Je ne suis qu'un pantin. Un objet animé_

_Par les seuls souhaits d'un brûlant désir créatif_

_Suivre obstinément cet immonde leitmotiv *_

_..._

… Puis quelques mois plus tard, juste après avoir vu Granger en France...

...

_Une vie accablée de tourments inavoués,_

_Une enfance angoissée imprégnée de mépris,_

_Un formatage complet, guidé par l'esprit_

_Déterminé d'un maître chanteur dévoué,_

_Ayant engendré un soldat désavoué *_

_..._

… La solitude qu'il ressentait lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait établi son quartier général chez lui...

...

_Au fond d'un précipice git une âme esseulée,_

_Perdue dans la noirceur des ténèbres où elle s'est logée._

_..._

… Et, enfin, un poème écrit il y a deux semaines.

...

_Tes cheveux délicats,_

_Qui filent comme de l'or entre mes doigts,_

_M'aident à cicatriser,_

_Les blessures qui hantent mon passé._

_..._

Il se mit à rire en refermant la liasse de parchemins, car il s'aperçut que sa vie était finalement bien résumée dans ces quelques lignes. Sa vie n'était que succession de poèmes dont les uns étaient merveilleux et les autres, aussi sombres que la nuit.

Il se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour se recoiffer avant le repas du midi. Chaque jour qui passait, il admirait un peu plus son reflet dans la glace. Ses cernes étaient réduites, et son teint s'était nettement amélioré, passant du grisâtre à son teint clair habituel.

Lorsqu'il sortit sur le pallier de sa chambre et qu'il descendit l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'entrée, il demanda à Drusilla s'il avait du courrier. La jeune elfe de maison répondit en s'inclinant de sa petite voix aiguë :

- Non, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Non Drusilla, rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme en continuant de descendre les marches.

Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas écrit. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une fille ne lui donne pas signe de vie après un semblant de relation. D'habitude elles s'accrochaient à lui plus vite que la peste. Et là, rien. Aucunes nouvelles, comme si elle l'avait déjà oublié. _Oublié_... Cette pensée lui retournait l'estomac. En entrant dans la salle à manger, Drago trouva sa mère, vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit rehaussée d'un nœud dans les cheveux, en train de rectifier les derniers détails de la table. L'argenterie était placée à la même distance de chaque assiette et une ribambelle de fleurs fraîches ornaient le centre de la table. Narcissa se tourna furtivement vers Drago, le regardant de haut en bas.

- Tu n'as pas oublié la venue du comte et de sa famille ce midi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Mais elle avait été prononcée tellement sèchement, que n'importe qui qui l'aurait entendue aurait pensé que Drago venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Narcissa avait milles excuses pour se comporter ainsi : son mari venait d'être envoyé en prison, où il pourrirait, pendant qu'elle allait devoir subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un travail. Sans oublier le manoir à entretenir, et le comportement plus que distant de son fils.

- Non, maman. Je n'ai pas oublié.

- Il reste deux mois avant ta rentrée -que ce soit pour les études supérieures ou pour Poudlard si tu redoubles, tu comptes rester enfermé dans ta chambre tout ce temps ?

- Non.

- Bien. Je compte sur toi pour faire bonne impression au comte et à sa femme. Ton père et moi espérons depuis longtemps que tu épouses une de ses filles. Ce sont des gens aisé, au sang aussi pur que le notre et nous n'avons pas de liens de parenté avec eux. Il n'existe pas meilleure belle-famille pour toi, termina Narcissa.

Drago soupira et ne répondit pas. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle lui bassinait les oreilles avec ses histoires de mariage et de famille convenable. Il aimait sa mère, et il se contenait le plus possible afin de se rebeller contre elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas avec tout ce qu'elle endurait.

...

A exactement midi, alors que Drusilla avait fini de faire le repas et de faire briller chaque surface du rez de chaussé, le Comte Auguste de Greengrass, sa femme Céleste et leurs deux filles, Daphné, l'aînée de 18 ans et Astoria la cadette de 15 ans arrivèrent au manoir. Drago connaissait bien Daphné, car elle était en septième année comme lui, mais il ne l'appréciait guère. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas venue passer ses ASPIC. C'était une jeune fille de grande taille aux cheveux mi longs blonds cendrés, à la peau claire, aux yeux bleus pastels et au sourire de peste. Elle ferait une parfaite épouse Malefoy par son caractère hautain, froid et intolérant. Drago était sorti avec elle en cinquième année, mais ça n'avait duré que deux jours. Astoria, la plus jeune était une petite brunette aux cheveux gracieusement ondulés et au caractère plus réservé que sa sœur. Elle était jolie, mais la frustration pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, résultat d'une éducation trop autoritaire. Drago ne la connaissait presque pas étant donné leurs années de différences, mais elle semblait plus sympathique que son aînée.

- Auguste ! Céleste ! Les filles ! Bienvenue à vous quatre au manoir Malefoy, dit Narcissa en leur faisant une bise sur chaque joue.

Drago fit de même, mais il serra la main au comte.

- Mon cher Drago, je suis ravi de te revoir, ça fait quelques années que je n'avais pas eu cette occasion. Le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est, termina-t-il en clignant d'un œil.

Auguste Greengrass était un homme charismatique à la forte carrure et à la tenue impeccable. Il était dirigent de la société Nimbus, et gagnait, à ce que l'on disait, plusieurs gros sacs de Gallions par mois. Le nouveau modèle, le Nimbus Speed, devait sortir au mois de septembre.

- En parlant de ton travail Auguste, tu pourrais peut être montrer à Drago quelques petits trucs pendant l'été... demanda Narcissa, intéressée.

- Pas d'ici septembre Narcissa, la sortie du nouveau modèle me demande un travail considérable, je n'ai plus le temps de rien. J'ai même hésité à venir aujourd'hui, mais ma curiosité l'a emportée...

Une petite toux de sa femme le fit arrêter sa phrase en plein milieu. Drago fronça les sourcils, interrogatif.

- Allons, allons, Auguste chéri, tu ne vas pas mettre les enfants mal à l'aise, susurra la petite voix agréable de Céleste.

- Allons nous installer à table, proposa Narcissa. Drago, veux-tu bien conduire ces deux jeunes filles.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le blond d'un ton sarcastique que personne ne soupçonna.

Drago commençait à comprendre avec effroi que ses parents avaient tout prévu pour lui. Ils avaient manigancé un mariage arrangé avec la fille d'un riche industriel, espérant que leur fils unique se voit offrir par le père de sa promise un excellent poste. La richesse, et la pureté de sang. Voilà ce qui comptait le plus pour ses parents. Quelle désillusion. Surtout en ce qui concernait sa mère, qui avait toujours été aimante et qui avait toujours tenu compte de son point de vue.

Daphné et Astoria marchaient chacune à côté de lui, et il s'entreprit à penser ce que serait sa vie avec chacune d'entre elles. Avec Daphné, il reproduirait un couple semblable à celui de ses parents. Mais à l'inverse, car il ressemblait plus à Narcissa, et Daphné, elle, ressemblait plus à Lucius. Avec Astoria, la vie serait comme un fondant au chocolat. Parfois fondante comme le cœur du fondant et parfois croquante comme le contour, car la cadette était connue pour con caractère bien trempé malgré une gentillesse apparente.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Pansy ? Demanda soudain Daphné, qui se sentait observée par le blond.

- Non, et je ne cherche pas à en avoir, répondit-il, cinglant.

Daphné étira son sourire de peste avant de continuer.

- Tant mieux, elle est bien trop banale pour toi cette fille.

Drago s'arrêta pour la fixer, choqué. Cette fille ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui conseiller ses fréquentations. Des éclairs passèrent dans ses yeux, mais il se retint toute réflexion désagréable et repartit vers la table. Il tira la chaise de Daphné pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit sans même remarquer son attention. Quand il fit la même chose avec la chaise d'Astoria, la petite brune lui adressa la parole :

- Drago, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton papa.

Lucius était en prison. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et alla s'asseoir en face des deux jeunes filles, attendant le premier plat. Le compte et sa femme étaient déjà installés, quant à sa mère, elle donnait les derniers ordres à Drusilla en cuisine -histoire que cette satanée elfe, comme elle l'appelait, n'envoie pas le dessert en premier.

- Alors Drago, que penses-tu de mes filles ? Commença le comte, ne sont-elles pas splendides ?

- Si, Monsieur.

- Je te l'avais bien dit Céleste. Personne ne peut résister devant nos deux jolies filles aux caractères si différents.

Drago était observé par le couple Greengrass. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais heureusement, le premier plat fit son apparition.

Chez les Malefoy, c'était comme à Poudlard : Les plats arrivaient les uns après les autres sur la table, par magie, et c'était Drusilla qui se chargeait de cette tâche. La jeune elfe de maison n'avait encore jamais réalisé un tel repas avec autant de soin. Tout était merveilleusement bien présenté, et la cuisson était parfaite. Drago échangea avec les deux sœurs pendant tout le repas. Daphné l'exaspérait un peu plus à chaque phrase, peut être parce que elle était au moins aussi arrogante que lui. Astoria, au contraire, l'apaisait de plus en plus par son caractère posé, mais bien trempé. Elle n'hésitait pas à contre-dire ses parents lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux -en particulier au sujet des sangs mêlés. « _Mon meilleur ami est sang mêlé, il est à Serpentard, et je vois pas le problème. Même les enfants de moldus devraient pouvoir y aller si leur personnalité correspond à notre maison._ » avait-elle dit. Drago jubilait. Cette petite avait un sacré caractère. Elle osait faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais songé entreprendre. S'il avait été comme elle à son âge, il ne se serait sûrement pas retrouvé Mangemort à 16 ans. Elle aurait beaucoup à lui apprendre, cette petite.

Le repas s'acheva en silence -après la réflexion d'Astoria- et il fut bientôt l'heure pour les Greengrass de retourner dans leur château, près d'Édimbourg.

Daphné trouva malin de prendre Drago par la taille pour lui dire au revoir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami proche, ce que sa petite sœur trouva ridicule vu le haussement de sourcils qu'Astoria lança à Drago à la suite de l'attaque de Daphné. Auguste et Céleste dirent tous deux à Drago combien ils étaient contents de le connaître et ils félicitèrent Narcissa par rapport à l'éducation du jeune homme. Et ils transplanèrent, laissant la mère et le fils seuls.

Drago avait déjà tourné le dos à sa mère et s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, quand elle lui adressa la parole.

- Alors, que penses tu de Daphné ? Elle ferait une parfaite Malefoy cette petite.

- Je préfère amplement sa petite sœur, répondit Drago en se retournant.

- Cette Astoria ? Elle est un peu jeune pour toi, et peu recommandable. Son avis sur la pureté ne serait pas bien vu dans notre famille. N'oublie pas que la tradition veut que tu te fiances avant ton 19ème anniversaire. Il te reste une année, alors commence à y penser.

Drago était exaspéré. Il ne serait donc jamais libre. Il devrait épouser la fille que ses parents lui avaient choisie, avoir le métier qu'ils voulaient pour lui, avoir un seul enfant, et un garçon, comme le voulait la tradition familiale. Tout ça le désespérait rien que d'y penser. Son énervement prit le dessus, et il fit une réflexion à sa mère.

- Je me marierai avec qui bon me semble, quand bon me semble, maman. Et si ça déplaît à papa et à toi, je m'en contre fiche.

Le ton de sa voix avait été encore plus sec qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il s'en voulait de dire ça à sa mère malgré tout ce qu'elle traversait, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir.

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'approcha très près de lui, pour lui dire :

- Je ne tolérai pas que tu salisses la mémoire de notre famille, Drago. Ton père n'est peut être plus là pour te montrer le chemin à suivre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller à l'encontre de notre éducation, termina Narcissa en positionnant son visage en face de celui de son fils.

- Notre éducation ? Notre éducation ? Tu as toujours laissé papa tout choisir. Tu as été trop faible pour t'imposer, maman. L'éducation que j'ai eue, c'est uniquement celle que papa a voulu que j'aie. Et regarde où ça m'a conduit. Je me suis retrouvé à 18 ans à comparaître devant le Magenmagot à cause de cette éducation que tu n'as pas osé renier.

Le ton haineux sur lequel Drago parlait fit froid dans le dos de Narcissa. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son fils. Son fils qui les avait toujours considérés, elle et son mari, comme les meilleurs parents du monde. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Drago, sinon tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison !

Elle ressemblait tant à sa défunte sœur lorsqu'elle s'énervait, que Drago en eut froid dans le dos. Il préféra tourner le dos au côté obscur de sa mère.

- Et moi je t'interdis de me dire encore ce que j'ai à faire, dit Drago en remontant dans sa chambre, avant de claquer la porte.

...

Quoi de plus rassurant qu'un lit bien douillet ? Drago défit ses draps bordés avant de se plonger dans la douceur de son lit. Il décida de fermer les yeux quelques instants pour se ressourcer, en prenant de grandes inspirations. Les draps sentaient si bon...

_Toc, toc, toc..._

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Drago émergea en baillant de la sieste qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de prendre. Peu après s'être affalé dans son lit, il était tombé dans un sommeil réparateur, qui lui avait rendu une humeur correcte.

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Il remarqua enfin le jeune hibou posé sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Un hibou familier. Le hibou que Flitwick avait donné à Hermione, Rainbow.

Hermione ! Drago se leva plus vite qu'il ne s'en croyait capable pour se précipiter à la fenêtre. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et le petit oiseau se précipita à l'intérieur en piaillant, tout content d'avoir trouvé le destinataire de sa missive. Drago du le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il vienne se poser sur son bureau pour y déposer la lettre.

...

_Cher Drago._

_Ça fait une semaine que j'hésite chaque jour à t'écrire. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi. Et j'ai toujours un peu peur d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai eu la visite de Harry et Ginny, je leur ai parlé de toi, et Ginny a fini par me conseiller de t'écrire._

_Ma vie est bien monotone depuis que je suis revenue de Poudlard. Le travail me prend beaucoup de temps, et en plus de ça, je prépare mon départ en Australie : bagages, plans, sortilèges à répétition. Je pars dans une dizaine de jours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passerai là bas, tout dépendra du temps que je mettrai à retrouver mes parents et à leur faire retrouver la mémoire. _

_Je me demandais si ça te dirait qu'on se voit une fois, avant mon départ ? Tu pourrais venir chez moi, si tu veux._

_Hermione._

_PS : J'ai dit à Rainbow d'attendre ta réponse avant de repartir... Ne t'étonne pas qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Si tu ne souhaites plus que je te contacte, donne un parchemin vierge à Rainbow, je comprendrai._

...

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il avait enfin les nouvelles qu'il espérait tellement recevoir. Même s'il était triste de voir qu'Hermione doutait de lui, il la comprenait. Il avait tellement changé ces derniers mois qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaître lui-même.

...

...

La nuit tombait lorsque Rainbow se posa à la fenêtre du petit appartement d'Hermione. Elle déplia fébrilement le parchemin, espérant du plus profond d'elle même qu'il ne serait pas vierge. Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa que Drago lui avait répondu.

_Hermione,_

_Je vais être bref._

_Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pensé à t'écrire, mais je préférais lâchement attendre que ça vienne de toi. Est-ce-que ça t'irait demain soir pour que je te rende visite ? J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir rapidement de ce fichu manoir, sinon, je vais devenir fou. Ma mère me pousse dans mes retranchements, et elle m'agace profondément. __En plus, nous pourrons reparler de ma proposition de venir avec toi en Australie._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Drago._

Hermione sauta de joie à la lecture de la lettre, quelques larmes d'émotion coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle sautilla vers son bureau, déboucha son flacon d'encre pour répondre un bref « Okey pour demain soir. Je t'attends à 19h. Bisous ». Avant que Rainbow ne parte de nouveau porter sa lettre elle donna à son hibou un peu de miam hibou et de l'eau fraîche, sous l'œil réprobateur de Pattenrond.

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée devant la télé -car elle avait une petite télé- à regarder un film moldu récent, qui parlait du naufrage d'un paquebot bien connu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le personnage principal, un artiste pauvre, mourrait, laissant derrière lui une jeune bourgeoise follement amoureuse de lui.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Hermione s'entraîna au sortilège pour rendre la mémoire, car elle avait besoin de Rainbow, et il avait mis du temps à revenir. Vers une heure du matin, elle se plongea dans les draps chauds de son lit avec son gros matou roux à la tête écrasée...

…

…

*** Rendons à César ce qui est à César, les poèmes marqués qu'une petite étoile ont été écrit par nul autre que mon n'amoureux chéri. Les autres sont de moi... écrits pendant des partiels où je m'ennuyais et où je n'avais pas encore le droit de sortir. (pour l'anecdote !)**

**Fini **pour cette semaine !

Alors, alors, vous trouvez la réaction de Harry too much ? Que pensez vous des poèmes ? Des Grengrass ? Avec qui Drago va-t-il finir ? Astoria ? Daphné ? Hermione ? Maggy ? ( oui, car Maggy finira par revenir ! ) Donnez moi votre avis ! N'hésitez pas, ça prend deux minutes, et ça me procure une joie immense ! :)

Si j'aime bien ce chapitre, c'est parce que il permet de voir Drago sous un angle totalement différent. On le voit chez lui, on apprend une de ses passions. Ça permet de mieux cerner le personnage. Le Drago que j'ai un peu modifié à partir de celui fait par JK Rowling.

**Voilà, voilà !**

Le prochain chapitre de La métamorphose de ton cœur sera très court et posté mardi ou mercredi prochain. Il y aura : **Beaucoup de Drago**. **Beaucoup d'Hermione**... Je vous laisse imaginer ! Héhé !

Et **rendez vous samedi,** pour ceux qui sont intéressés par mon **OS**, qui sera un peu trash et en** rating M**.

**B**isous et bonne semaine ! ( avant les vacances ! )

_Fafa ._


	13. Chapitre 12

Titre : La métamorphose de ton cœur

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée de pas avoir pu poster le lundi comme d'habitude. Ça n'arrivera normalement plus.

Si vous saviez à quel point vos reviews me fond **plaisir**... Quand j'en lis une, j'ai un espèce de **sourire débile** qui se loge sur mes lèvres et qui reste pendant un moment ! Tous mes lundis soirs sont illuminés grâce à vos reviews ! Et j'exagère vraiment pas, ça me met de tellement **bonne humeur** ! Donc **Merci, merci, merci** . :)

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est tout court ! Au début, il faisait partie de chapitre précédant, mais ça faisait trop long, du coup, j'ai du couper... Je suis pas au point encore, je sais ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris : pour m'améliorer.

Il est temps pour moi de vous souhaiter un **Joyeux Noël** ! Que le père Noël réalise tous vos rêves, mais surtout, **profitez** bien de vos **familles** si vous avez l'occasion de les voir.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapitre 12. Une soirée presque parfaite

Hermione rentra chez elle avec un grand panier à provision, qui contenait le repas qu'elle comptait faire à Drago le soir même. De quoi faire une salade aux crevettes, un bœuf Wellington accompagné de petits pois aux lardons, et un cheesecake au citron. Une après midi entière de cuisine l'attendait...

...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à son invité à 19h00, elle fut partagée entre l'irrésistible envie de lui sauter dans les bras et la gêne qu'elle ressentait de le voir chez elle. Drago s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras sans dire un mot, en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Hermione se lova contre son torse et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment parfait.

Le nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, Drago respirait à fond l'odeur de shampoing qui émanait de ses cheveux. Merlin, que cette odeur lui avait manqué. Au bout de quelques minutes bien trop rapides, Hermione se détacha de lui. Elle regardait ses yeux d'un bleu gris dont elle adorait la couleur, la forme et la délicatesse. Drago passa sa main sur sa tempe d'un geste tendre. Il dévorait du regard chaque partie de son visage.

- On est en train de se mettre dans un sacré pétrin, toi et moi, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione se renfrogna, car elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais lui savait très bien, car sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait épouser une Sang Pur, et que la Sang Pur idéale pour les Malefoy, c'était Daphné Greengrass.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que si ma famille apprend que je fréquente une Sang-de-bourbe, on risque de passer un sale quart d'heure, toi et moi.

- Une quoi ? Mes oreilles se sont soudainement bouchées à cause de l'insulte que tu as profané à mon propos !

- Une fille de moldu, pardon. J'ai du mal à perdre mes mauvaises habitudes, dit-il plein d'ironie.

Hermione sourit, et Drago s'approcha, passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

- Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué, jusqu'à ce que tu me traites de Sang-de-bourbe, plaisanta-t-elle.

Drago rigola, et Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table. Il posa alors deux grandes bouteilles de Whisky pur feu aromatisé au caramel sur la table pendant qu'Hermione installait un bol de gâteaux apéritifs à grignoter et apportait deux grand verres violets foncés à pied. Quand elle remarqua les bouteilles d'alcool, elle haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fête ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nos retrouvailles après une semaine sans se voir, dit Drago en remplissant le verre d'Hermione d'alcool parfumé.

- Mais tu vas me soûler avec tout ça, s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant son verre se remplir.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire face à la réaction d'Hermione.

- Une Granger bourrée, je me demande bien ce que ça peut donner.

Hermione sortit la bouille de boudeuse la plus convaincante qu'elle possédait, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Drago encore plus.

- Tu verras, je ne serai pas bourrée, dit-elle sur un ton de défis.

Après un seul verre de Whisky pur feu caramel, Hermione commençait à rigoler plus que nécessaire et à dire des choses qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Mais Drago ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et rigolait à chacune de ses anecdotes.

- Quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai enfermé le chat de ma grand mère dans la machine à laver parce qu'il m'avait griffé. Heureusement que ma mamie, alertée par les miaulements, s'en est aperçue avant de lancer sa machine.

Hermione avait beaucoup parlé depuis le début du repas, et Drago avait du beaucoup l'écouter. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, au vu du sourire qu'il lui lançait, mais la jeune sorcière n'aimait pas accaparer l'attention.

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais fait de grosses conneries étant plus jeune ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les questions d'Hermione étaient parfois tellement connes qu'il en rigolait. Bien sur qu'il avait fait des conneries. Suivre ses parents. Insulter les enfants de moldus. Se laisser appliquer la marque. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas de ce genre de bêtises qu'Hermione parlait.

- Je ne sais pas exactement quel âge j'avais, mais un jour, en me promenant à Londres avec mes parents je les ai suppliés de me laisser faire du toboggan dans une aire de jeu moldue. Et je me suis pris quatre coup de canne par mon père, car j'avais eu le malheur de parler à une petite fille moldue.

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche d'étonnement. C'était encore pire qu'elle le croyait chez les Malefoy.

- Tu as été frappé ?

- Seulement quand je ne rentrais pas dans la norme Malefoy. C'est à dire, plutôt souvent jusqu'à ce que j'aie neuf ou dix ans. Et c'était pas des petits coups de cannes. C'était ceux qui te laissent une trace noire sur la peau, et qui font encore plus mal à ton âme. Mon père a été sévère avec moi, mais il disait que c'était normal, et qu'en subissant ça, je deviendrais quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui. Et ma mère disait rien, lâche qu'elle était.

Drago regarda l'expression scandalisée d'Hermione, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle trouvait ça horrible qu'on puisse traiter son enfant ainsi et une expression tendue s'était logée sur son visage.

- Détends toi, je suis maintenant ici avec toi, et je n'ai plus rien à craindre de mon père. Le mal qu'il m'a fait se dissipe peu à peu. Surtout grâce à toi. Tu es le meilleur traitement que je puisse avoir.

Le diner étant terminé, Hermione n'hésita pas et se leva de sa chaise pour aller se lover sur les genoux de Drago.

- Oh, Drago, dit-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Je suis tellement émue que tu dises ça.

Le blond la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou et les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. La réaction exagérée d'Hermione était sûrement due à l'alcool. Après quoi elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Drago prit la bouteille et servit une dose d'alcool dans leur deux verres, pour trinquer à sa liberté et à leur rencontre. Ils descendirent le premier verre en un temps record, s'en servirent un deuxième, puis un troisième. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais autant bu, se sentit emportée dans un nuage dès le deuxième verre. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle en buvait un troisième... Petit à petit, chacun de ses sens s'endormait, paisiblement... Elle se sentait si bien. Si libre.

...

Un mal de crâne aigu réveilla Hermione le matin suivant. Alors qu'elle étirait ses membres douloureux en essayant de se souvenir comment elle avait rejoint son lit, sa main droite butta contre quelque chose de dur. De grand. De chaud. Qui respirait. Sans poils. Le pou d'Hermione s'accéléra avant qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Allongé dans son lit. Torse nu. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas l'avoir invité dans sa chambre. Comme le blond dormait encore, elle en profita pour regarder ses propres vêtements : elle était en pyjama. Ça voulait dire qu'elle s'était changé... Un juron traversa l'esprit de la jeune sorcière, qui se demanda pourquoi elle avait autant bu et qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Drago dans ce lit. Et si ils... Non, c'était impossible... Elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça... Et puis merde !

Elle secoua le blond endormi de sa main.

- Drago ?

Le jeune homme ronchonna, avala sa salive et répondit d'un air endormi :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

- C'est normal. Tu as juste un peu trop bu, lui dit-il d'une voix pâteuse qui indiquait qu'il était bien loin d'être réveillé.

Drago s'étira à son tour de tout son long en baillant. Il se massa légèrement les yeux et puis regarda Hermione en lui caressant le visage. La jeune femme avait l'air soucieuse. Il arqua donc un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle alors, pleine d'inquiétude.

La bouche de Drago se tordit dans un sourire plein de sous entendus, ce qui fit un peu plus peur à Hermione : son visage se décomposa.

- Oh non... Ne me dis pas que... s'exclama-t-elle. Oh Drago, je ne voulais pas que...

Les rires de Drago l'interrompirent.

- Tu penses franchement que j'aurais profité d'une jeune fille qui avait un peu trop bu ?

- J'espérais que non, mais tu m'a fait peur, bougre d'idiot, dit-elle en lui mettant un petit cou de poing sur son épaule nue.

Drago l'embrassa, le visage rayonnant de sa plaisanterie. Granger était vraiment naïve, et il aimait ça. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas que ça. Hermione répondit à son baiser, avant de l'interrompre pour poser une énième question :

- Et comment suis-je arrivée dans mon lit en pyjama ?

- Après avoir cru que j'avais profité de toi, tu te demandes si je n'en ai pas profité pour te mater, _Granger_ ? Demanda Drago, goguenard.

- T'es pas drôle, _Malefoy_. Alors ?

Hermione croisa les bras, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Drago qui soupira.

- Tu es allée prendre une douche et tu t'es mise en pyjama. Inutile de préciser que j'étais dans la salle à manger en train d'essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnaient tes instruments électriques, dit Drago qui était de plus en plus moqueur.

Hermione se renfrogna et lui tira la langue comme une petite fille, ce qui déclencha une fois de plus l'hilarité du blond.

...

Avant le petit déjeuner, Hermione s'entraîna à jeter l'_Invenias praeteritum memorias, _le sort que Flitwick lui avait appris pour l'aider à rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Drago fut impressionné de voir qu'elle réussissait presque à chaque fois sur Rainbow, le petit hibou.

- Tu as essayé sur ton chat ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air détaché en regardant la télé.

Hermione la lui avait allumée à la page sport. Il essayait de comprendre comment un écran pouvait ainsi retranscrire des images. C'était une découverte fantastique pour lui, qui n'avait jamais rien utilisé d'électrique. Il s'aperçut une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas porté aux moldus tout l'intérêt qu'ils méritaient.

- Non, mais la seule chose que connaît Pattenrond, c'est sa gamelle...

- Bah tu peux toujours essayer quand même. Selon la cinquième théorie de Grabben sur les sortilèges, c'est mieux de passer par un autre mammifère avant de s'attaquer à l'Homme, parce que c'est plus proche phylogénétiquement. Simple suggestion.

Il la mettait au défis de réussir, ce qui agaçait présomptueusement la jeune femme. Hermione hésita un instant et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où le gros matou dormait encore sur le lit... Elle lui fit oublier son prénom, puis l'existence de sa gamelle, et elle utilisa l'Invenias pour lui rendre la mémoire. Elle fut très fière d'elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait réussi, et c'est gonflée de satisfaction qu'elle alla rejoindre Drago devant la télé en lui susurrant à titre de vengeance :

- J'ai réussi aussi sur Pattenrond, lança-t-elle avec suffisance.

- Tu dis ça comme si j'en doutais.

- Tu en doutais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua le blond avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Si c'est vrai, et n'essaie pas de me mentir en déployant ton petit sourire ! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est peut être un peu vrai. Quand est ce qu'on part ? Demanda-t-il innocemment pour changer de sujet.

- Où ?

- Et bien, en Australie.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que... tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?

- C'est peut être une façon de te le dire, oui.

Hermione le regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, mais l'expression du visage de Drago laissait penser qu'il était plus que sérieux.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager. Je ne suis jamais parti très loin avec mes parents.

- Je...Tu sais que ça risque d'être un peu long ?

- Tout ce qui peut m'éloigner de ma mère pendant un moment me convient. D'autant plus si je suis avec toi et que je peux t'aider.

Hermione le serra dans les bras, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes. J'aurais peur de déprimer en partant toute seule. Mais... que ce passe-t-il chez toi en ce moment ? Pourquoi ta mère t'agace tellement ?

- Parce que j'approche de l'âge où un Malefoy se fiance.

Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir posé la question. Elle trouvait le sujet très embarrassant, puisque la fiancée idéale de Narcissa Malefoy était tout, sauf elle. Une onde de crainte parcourut son corps en imaginant Drago se fiancer dans quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Et alors ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Drago était très gêné d'aborder les traditions familiales obscures des Malefoy, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il tenait à Hermione, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

- La tradition veut qu'avant son 19ème anniversaire, le fils Malefoy se fiance avec une jeune fille recommandée par ses parents. Une jeune fille au Sang pur issue d'une famille de sorcier richissime. Et mes parents souhaitent que je me fiance avec Daphné Greengrass. Je suis condamné par ma famille à vivre malheureux pour toujours avec elle et à avoir un unique enfant -histoire de pas disperser les richesses. Un garçon, évidement. Histoire de transmettre le nom.

Hermione avait blêmi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Drago faisait ici avec elle, si cette condamnation planait au dessus de ses épaules.

- Alors ça sert à quoi nous deux ? A tester autre chose ? Demanda Hermione avec une froideur inhabituelle dans la voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiote parfois, s'agaça Drago. Je ne vais pas accepter cette condamnation. Cette fille m'insupporte, jamais je ne me fiancerai avec une fille pareille..

Hermione acquiesça, et retrouva un semblant de sourire après la frayeur qu'elle avait eu.

- Que ce passe-t-il quand madame Malefoy attend une fille ?

- Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de savoir ça, Granger. A vrai dire je ne le sais pas non plus. J'ai eu l'audace de demander à ma mère un jour, et j'ai reçu pour seule réponse une gigantesque baffe. Ça m'a laissé supposer que ça devait être plutôt affreux.

Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Drago repartit chez lui dans l'après midi, après avoir regardé une cassette vidéo sur la télé d'Hermione. Elle lui avait fait voir _Edward aux mains d'argent_ comme premier film, car il l'avait beaucoup marqué et il était d'une beauté incontestable. Après avoir fini le film, Drago était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle lui promit de lui faire voir un dessin animé et un film de la trilogie de _La guerre des étoiles_ une prochaine fois.

...

Le dernier jour de travail d'Hermione arriva bien vite et c'est avec la larme à l'oeil qu'elle vit partir Samantha Zirconii, la dernière sorcière d'origine moldue à laquelle elle avait rendue sa baguette -après l'avoir retrouvée au fond d'un carton vide. Avant de partir, elle offrit à Selena, Mathilda et Dean une bière au beurre et ils trinquèrent en se promettant qu'ils se reverraient. Hermione voulait intégrer le ministère, mais savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait trop besoin de retrouver une famille. Après avoir quittée le travail, avoir pliée sa valise, Hermione se rendit au Terrier -en priant pour ne pas croiser Ron- pour y mettre Pattenrond en garde pendant qu'elle serait en Australie. Harry n'était pas là, il rendait visite à la mère de Tonks et à son filleul, le petit Teddy Lupin. Hermione raconta à Ginny qu'elle partait avec Drago. La jolie rousse émit un petit rire cristallin et lui avoua qu'elle aimerait beaucoup rencontrer Drago dans d'autres circonstances que Poudlard, et qu'elle était persuadée que Harry aussi en serait ravi. Molly l'enlaça longuement avant de partir et Ginny lui souhaita bonne chance. Hermione salua sa famille de cœur d'un signe de main et transplana.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Fini** pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé ? :) Ils sont mignons, n'est ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

La semaine prochaine dans **La métamorphose de ton cœur** : Un **avion**, une grande **île**, une grande **ville**, l'**allée des mirages**, **Darwin**, et surtout du **Drago/Hermione** ! Je crois bien que c'est le plus gros chapitre de toute la fanfiction celui de la semaine prochaine, ça permettra de compenser celui ci qui est **ri-di-cu-lemen**t petit !

Je vous souhaite encore un **Joyeux Noël** ! Amusez-vous bien !

**Bisous** à mes chers lecteurs !

_Fafa._

_**P.S. : Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu et qui serraient intéressés, j'ai posté une OS samedi, ça s'appelle Le Bilan d'une Vie. Donc foncez sur mon profil si vous voulez la lire ! Oui, oui, je m'auto-pub !**_


	14. Chapitre 13

Titre : **La métamorphose de ton cœur**

Note de l'auteur : Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël, mangé plein de buche, toussa, et que vous passez de bonnes vacances, si toutefois vous l'êtes encore.

Voilà le **chapitre 13** de La métamorphose de ton cœur, qui est si je ne m'abuse,** le plus gros chapitre de la fiction**, et surement aussi, le plus important. Du coup, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent toutes les semaines, et merci à **Delphine03** pour sa review du chapitre précédant.

Merci à mon n'amoureux, qui me corrige toujours.

On se retrouve tout en bas de la page !

…

...

Chapitre 13. Welcome in Australia !

Hermione pressa le pas lorsqu'elle arriva sur le parking de l'aéroport Heathrow de Londres. Elle venait de transplaner depuis chez elle avec sa valise et Rainbow placé dans une petite caisse de transport. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous devant l'entrée principale de l'Aéroport, elle et Drago, deux heures avant le départ de l'avion. Car ils y allaient en avion. Même pour une sorcière comme Hermione, transplaner sur d'aussi grandes distances était impossible, et le transport par portoloin n'était pas envisageable car les départs étaient rares à destination de l'Australie, au grand désespoir de Drago. Lorsque Hermione arriva devant l'entrée principale de l'aéroport, elle y trouva un Drago bougon accoudé à la barrière qui longeait l'allée où les taxis se garaient. A ses pieds, une petite valise noire en cuir contenait les affaires de voyage du blond. Hermione fut étonnée par la faible contenance de la valisette, elle aurait pourtant imaginé Drago avec une énorme valise pleine de toutes les choses dont il ne pouvait se passer.

- Ça fait une demie heure que je suis là, et j'ai déjà vu trois de ces grands machins décoller. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils peuvent rester en l'air sans magie. Ils devraient s'écraser.

Pas un bonjour, pas un mot ou un geste tendre, rien. C'était donc ça, l'air maussade qu'il affichait. Drago Malefoy avait peur de prendre l'avion. Hermione plissa les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, dit froidement Hermione.

- Si, mais c'est bien pour toi que je vais monter dans ces machins qui volent, et je ne ferais ça pour personne d'autre !

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Et n'en profite pas pour te foutre de moi ! Ronchonna Drago

- Je ne me fou pas de toi, je suis... juste heureuse que tu viennes, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'approcha du blond et embrassa tendrement sa joue, ce qui eut le don de lui redonner le sourire. Si leur histoire avait de l'avenir, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à faire avec son tempérament lunatique. Tempérament qui pouvait, par moments, être hautement agaçant.

Ensemble, ils allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages et empruntèrent de nombreux tapis roulants pour arriver -enfin- à leur avion. Le vol allait être très long, et une escale de deux heures était prévue à Singapour, après quoi ils prendraient un avion à destination de Sydney. Avec le décalage horaire, ils devaient arriver à Sydney aux alentours de 20h00, heure locale. Ce qui faisait une vingtaine d'heures plus tard. Drago s'était renseigné à la bibliothèque de Poudlard -sans qu'Hermione le sache- sur les quartiers sorciers d'Australie. Il avait pris les adresses de trois hôtels pour dormir. Hermione fut stupéfaite quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait un parchemin rempli d'informations sur l'Austraie, et qu'il avait fait ça dans le simple but de l'accompagner.

En montant dans l'avion, Drago lança un regard maussade à Hermione, lui répétant une fois de plus que c'était vraiment pour elle qu'il faisait un truc aussi fou.

Leurs deux sièges étaient placés au centre de l'avion. Lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air leur donna les consignes pour le décollage et le vol et qu'elle annonça qu'il était nécessaire de s'attacher, Drago mit sa ceinture en un temps record et il s'agrippa au siège lorsque le décollage fut annoncé. Hermione se retenait de rire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais vu les regards électriques que lui lançait le jeune homme, elle ne se retenait pas si bien que ça. Une fois le décollage terminé, Drago la fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? Lui dit-elle franchement avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer.

- Tu te fiches de moi Granger ? Je vois bien que tu te retiens de rire depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne faisais pas plus la maline que toi la première fois que je suis montée dans un avion, révéla Hermione.

- C'est vrai ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui. C'était une semaine après qu'un avion se soit écrasé en Italie, et...

- Parce que les avions s'écrasent ? Dit Drago, pris de panique.

- C'est très rare.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant que je monte dans ce machin ?

- Non, car sinon tu serais pas venu. Alors qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour un sorcier qui sait transplaner.

Drago se calma. Hermione cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son acolyte et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle espérait bien se reposer pendant le long vol pour être en capacité de trouver un hôtel en arrivant à Sydney.

Le changement d'avion se passa sans encombre. Rainbow, qui était dans la soute à bagages fut heureux de pouvoir manger, boire, et se dégourdir les ailes pendant l'escale à Singapour.

A 20h09 précisément, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international Kingsford Smith de Sydney. Après avoir récupéré leurs valises et Rainbow, Hermione et Drago -qui avaient beaucoup dormi dans l'avion, mais qui étaient tout de même fatigués- prirent une navette vers le centre de Sydney. Lorsque le conducteur annonça dans le micro grésillant «George Street », Drago dit à Hermione qu'il fallait descendre. Au 680 de cette même rue, un escalier en goudron montait vers une petite porte clause avec une pancarte propriété privée. L'endroit faisait neuf, luxueux et les systèmes de sécurité de la porte ne manquaient pas. Pourtant, il s'agissait là de l'entrée de la rue des sorciers de Sydney. Drago posa sa baguette dans la poignée creuse de la porte et une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Il reprit sa baguette et laissa Hermione passer la porte avant lui. Un sorcier barbu aux cheveux auburns et aux yeux cernés leur adressa un bref signe de tête. Il était derrière un petit bureau d'accueil. Son teint était foncé, comme les aborigènes australiens.

- Vous n'êtes ti pas d'ici vous ? Dit l'homme, d'un anglais dont l'accent laissait à désirer.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole, et expliqua leur situation.

- Nous sommes anglais. Je viens pour retrouver mes parents, mais c'est une histoire compliquée. On voudrait se loger pour la nuit.

- Oh, des anglais ! Certains de mes collègues ont appris la magie à Poudalard. C'est une grande école de magie, Poudalard. Alors que moi, je suis resté au bercail, oué. Pour rejoindre l'allée des mirages, prenez sur votre droite et donnez une baguette à la gargouille Chelsea. Bon vent !

- Heu, merci. De même.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant la gargouille Chelsea et ce fut Hermione qui donna sa baguette dans la main de la gargouille. Les yeux de Chelsea prirent un teint bleu, et les lèvres de pierre de cette dernière se mirent à bouger pour leur dire, d'une voix étrangement féminine pour un bloc de granite :

- Bonne promenade sur l'allée des mirages.

A peine cette phrase prononcée et la baguette restituée à Hermione que le sol pavé s'effondra sous leurs pieds, déclenchant un petit cri de la part d'Hermione. Après une chute de quelques mètres, amortie par des kango-mousses, les deux jeunes anglais se retrouvèrent au milieu de ce que les Australiens appelaient l'allée des mirages, et en regardant vers le ciel, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace du sol qu'ils venaient de traverser, mais un ciel bleu magnifique. Ils avancèrent dans la petite allée sinueuse ou le sol était recouvert de sable, preuve que la pluie ne devait pas y être fréquente. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment étroit et très haut avec un vieux panneau de bois indiquant « hôtel » d'une peinture rouge écaillée. Quand Hermione poussa la porte, un carillon retentit, et une femme ronde d'une trentaine d'années, au look de rockeuse avec ses cheveux décolorés en rose et rasés par endroits, les accosta :

- Bonsoir, vous souhaitez une chambre ?

- Bonsoir, répondit Hermione. Oui, si c'est possible.

- Bien-sur.

La femme, qui n'était pas très chaleureuse, se tourna vers le placard où les clefs étaient entreposées.

- Hum, il ne me reste plus que des chambres à lit double. Souhaitez vous une ou deux chambres ?

Hermione toisa le Serpentard, pour lui demander son avis.

- Une seule, répondit le Serpentard en lançant un sourire en coin à la Gryffondor.

Sourire plein de sous entendus. Hermione y répondit par un haussement de sourcil qui voulait dire « tu peux toujours courir ». La jeune femme de l'accueil, qui avait compris leur sous entendu, leur donna les clefs et trouva utile de préciser :

- N'oubliez pas les sortilèges d'insonorisation, que les autres clients ne se plaignent pas demain, termina-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

Hermione la regarda, ahurie que cette femme ait osé lui faire une telle remarque, alors que Drago riait. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux chambres.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Hermione fut satisfaite de voir que la pièce, qui était recouverte de bois du sol au plafond, était lumineuse et spacieuse pour une chambre d'hôtel bon marché. Cependant, Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être de son avis.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi petit ! Se plaignit le blond, d'une voix traînante.

- Nous n'y passerons qu'une seule nuit, lui répondit Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a quand même une baignoire dans la salle de bain, dit Drago qui inspectait la pièce de fond en comble. Elle est petite, mais elle me rappelle bien des choses...

- Faut-il que je te précise que je suis ici pour retrouver mes parents et non pour m'amuser ?

Drago fit une moue avant de lui répondre en lui jetant un regard noir.

- J'essayais juste de te détendre un peu. Tu es là pour retrouver tes parents, mais ne te gâche pas la vie à être tendue en permanence.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et continua de déballer quelques affaires -sa trousse de toilettes, ses vêtements pour le lendemain, sa serviette. Elle laissa sortir Rainbow de sa malle de transport et ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il aille chasser.

Après s'être tous deux lavés et changés, ils sortirent sur l'allée des mirages pour manger un peu. Le restaurant le plus proche s'appelait la Taverne des centaures, et c'est à cet endroit que les deux jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller manger. Le patron de la Brasserie était bien entendu un centaure, et la clientèle était très variée : il y avait quelques centaures, des sorciers, mais aussi des gobelins. Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant d'espèces partager un même lieu. De toute évidence, les créatures magiques cohabitaient mieux dans certains endroits que dans d'autres.

Ils demandèrent à Bill, le centaure qui tenait la Taverne, de les aiguiller vers les spécialités locales. Ainsi, ils mangèrent des betteraves rappées en entrée, une Meat Pie au kangourou en plat principal et des Anzac cookies en dessert. De quoi les rassasier après plus de 20h00 d'avion.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils étaient tellement fatigués, qu'ils se couchèrent instantanément. Hermione se lova contre Drago dans le lit double qu'ils partageaient et s'endormit en quelques secondes, non pas sans l'avoir embrassé. Drago fut un peu plus long pour s'endormir tant il observait tendrement la Gryffondor endormie la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

…

...

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt le lendemain matin, mais Hermione et Drago n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se lever, car la journée s'annonçait chargée. Les moldus n'étaient pas référencés dans les registres sorciers, il allait donc falloir qu'ils retournent dans le Sydney moldu, afin de trouver un bureau de poste qui pourrait renseigner Hermione sur la ville où ses parents habitaient.

Après s'être habillés et douchés -chacun leur tour-, ils descendirent payer leur chambre et rendre les clefs. Ils quittèrent l'allée des mirages, après avoir acheté deux cupcakes chez Paty Hissiet, la vendeuse de gâteaux. Une fois de retour devant la gargouille Chelsea, Hermione prit le bras de Drago afin de transplaner près du bureau de poste le plus proche. Drago n'était pas rassuré, car il n'était pas habitué à transplaner dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Hermione était tellement douée que ça en était désespérant.

Le bureau de poste devant lequel ils arrivèrent était énorme. Il comptait pas moins de vingt cinq guichets. Hermione se présenta avec Drago à l'un d'entre eux qui n'était pas occupé et demanda poliment à la dame qui travaillait :

- Bonjour madame, je suis à la recherche de deux membres de ma famille, Monica et Wendell Wilkins, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez me donner des informations sur le lieu de vie.

Drago fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom des parents d'Hermione et ne comprit pas pourquoi leur nom de famille était différent de leur fille. La réceptionniste regarda Hermione au dessus de ses lunettes et lui demanda d'une voix lasse et entre coupée :

- Pour que nous puissions vous donner ces informations il faut que vous nous donniez une pièce d'identité. Toute demande est enregistrée dans un registre.

Hermione posa la caisse de transport de Rainbow au sol et sortit de son sac en perles sa pièce d'identité anglaise, la femme la remercia lorsqu'elle lui donna et elle commença à tapoter sur son vieille ordinateur Windows 95 le numéro de carte d'identité et le nom d'Hermione. Elle tapa ensuite le nom des parents d'Hermione sur un minitel. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait plus vite que jamais. Et si ses parents n'avaient pas laissé accès à ces informations ? S'ils étaient sur liste rouge ?

- Ça y est, je les ai trouvés, déclara enfin la dame, après un long moment de silence. Ils habitent à Palmerston, au 31 Rosetta Street !

- Oh, c'est génial, dit Hermione qui était toute bouleversée et griffonnait l'adresse sur un morceau de papier. Drago, je vais les retrouver, je vais les revoir !

Elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et demanda à la réceptionniste :

- Et c'est où Palmerston ?

- Dans le Territoire Nord du pays, près de la ville de Darwin.

Hermione esquissa une grimace.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, dit-elle à la femme de la poste.

En sortant, elle signala à Drago que son père était un fanatique du biologiste Darwin, et qu'elle aurait dû se douter qu'il irait habiter près de la ville qui porte son nom s'il devait aller en Australie. Elle éclaira également Drago quant aux noms de ses parents :

- Mes parents aussi s'appellent Granger, mais pour leur sécurité, je leur ai fait oublier leur nom, précisa-t-elle. Comme ça, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas les retrouver, même s'ils avaient cherché.

« Et ils les ont cherché » pensa Drago.

…

…

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque Hermione et Drago arrivèrent à Darwin. Ils avaient du retourner sur L'allée des Mirages, afin de prendre un Portoloin, téléphoner aux six hôtel moldus les plus proches de là ou Mr et Mrs Granger avaient élu domicile avant d'en trouver un libre pour plus d'une semaine. Hermione s'inquiétait que Drago ne regrette de l'avoir accompagnée, car c'était bien loin d'être des vacances ordinaires qu'ils passaient là, mais s'il regrettait, jamais son visage ne laissait percevoir une once d'agacement ou de regret. Pourtant Hermione était stressée et n'était pas apte à donner ou à recevoir la moindre affection. Elle posa furtivement ses bagages dans un coin de la chambre du Paravista Motel de Darwin.

- Oh, je suis désolée Drago, mais il faut que j'aille voir où ils habitent maintenant, dit nerveusement Hermione. Voir comment ils vont.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Je t'attends ici.

- Je reviens vite.

Drago hocha la tête. Hermione sortit sa baguette et transplana. Le jeune homme allait profiter de son absence pour inspecter l'endroit où il était. La chambre était confortable, un grand lit recouvert d'une parure gris perle dominait la pièce. Le linge de toilette était d'un blanc pur et une douce odeur d'assouplissant en émanait. La pièce donnait sur un petit balcon, d'où on voyait la piscine de l'établissement ainsi que quelques arbres. Drago se sentait bien dans cette chambre reposante. Il ouvrit alors son sac pour en sortir un parchemin vierge et un flacon d'encre. Il commença a rédiger une lettre pour sa mère. Il lui avait promis de lui envoyer du courrier d'Australie. Car il lui avait dit où il allait, mais pas avec qui.

...

_Mère,_

_Comme tu le sais, je passe quelques jours en Australie pour me ressourcer et me retrouver. M'éloigner de la maison me fait le plus grand bien et me permet de prendre du recul vis à vis de tout ce que nous avons traversé ces dernières années. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre pareille horreur. J'aspire à une vie simple et heureuse, car le bonheur ne se trouve pas dans la luxure et la froideur du manoir où j'ai grandi. Ma vision sur les choses change, et il faudra que père et toi l'acceptiez un jour._

_Je pense bien à toi, et j'espère que tu me comprendras, et m'accepteras comme je suis un jour._

_Drago._

...

Après avoir écrit l'adresse et rangé la lettre dans l'enveloppe, Drago la posa sur le coin du bureau. Il demanderait à Hermione comment envoyer un courrier façon moldue. Pour occuper sa fin d'après midi, Drago fit le tour de l'hôtel et fini au bord de la piscine où il trempa ses pieds dans l'eau pendant un long moment. Les enfants de touristes chinois jouaient bruyamment dans l'eau, mais Drago ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disait, et il s'en fichait. Il pensait. A Hermione. Il espérait que tout se passe bien avec ses parents, et il imaginait combien il devrait la ramasser à la petite cuillère si par malheur ils ne retrouvaient jamais la mémoire.

…

...

Hermione arriva au coin de la rue où ses parents habitaient. C'était une charmante banlieue où se côtoyaient des maisons au style moderne et aux grands jardins arborés remplis par le soleil de juillet. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le 31 Rosetta Street, elle reconnue instantanément la maison de ses parents. Peut être grâce aux pots de fleurs rouges pendantes qui étaient posés sur chaque fenêtre de la maison. Ou à cause du carillon en bois qui sonnait au rythme de la brise. Et aussi parce que leur portail était ouvert, alors que les autres de la rue étaient tous fermés. Mr et Mme Granger étaient restés les mêmes. Cette pensée arracha à Hermione une larme.

Devant le garage, une voiture grise était garée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'ils avaient en Angleterre. Si cette voiture était là, c'est qu'au moins un de ses parents était dans la maison. Hermione se lança un sort de désillusion parfait avant de s'introduire dans le jardin de chez ses parents. Elle regarda par les fenêtres du rez de chaussé les unes après les autres. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle atteint la dernière, désespérée, qu'elle vit sa mère. Elle était en train de cuisiner le repas du soir avec un petit tablier vert pomme. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione à la vue de sa mère, mais très rapidement, lorsque Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans la maison et prendre sa mère dans ses bras aujourd'hui, comme elle le ferait en revenant d'une longue année à Poudlard, il se fana. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, tremblante, et éclata en sanglots. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Elle les aimait tellement. Dire que, lorsqu'elle les avait quittés, elle n'était pas sure de les revoir un jour et voilà qu'elle avait sa mère devant les yeux. Sa mère, celle qui l'avait élevée. Celle qui avait changé ses couches et qui avait participé à son éducation. C'était en partie grâce à cette femme qu'Hermione était devenue ce qu'elle était. Elle était tellement fière de l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient donnée. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir entrer dans la maison, sauter dans leurs bras, et rattraper le temps perdu, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se redressa, et lança, à l'aide de sa baguette le sortilège _Invenias praeteritum memorias. _Sa mère leva brièvement les yeux de ses légumes, fronça les sourcils, et se remit à couper des carottes comme si de rien n'était. Flitwick avait prévenu Hermione que de nombreux sortilèges seraient nécessaire afin de rendre tous leurs souvenirs aux Granger.

Hermione repartit, le cœur lourd, ses retrouvailles en travers de la gorge. Elle croisa la voiture de son père , qui rentrait à la maison, au bout du quartier. Elle décida d'attendre qu'il soit garé dans l'allée de la belle maison qu'ils occupaient pour pouvoir lui lancer également le sortilège. Une fois fait, et une fois que son père eut quitté son champ de vision, Hermione transplana à l'hôtel, derrière les poubelles. Hermione fit le tour de l'hôtel à la recherche de Drago, mais elle ne le trouva nul part. Il n'était ni au bord de la piscine, ni au bar, ni dans les jardins, ni dans leur chambre, ni aux toilettes. Et s'il avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre ? Il était vrai qu'elle le délaissait depuis la veille tellement elle était stressée à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ses parents pendant cette anné. Hermione s'en inquiéta et décida d'aller demander à l'accueil s'ils l'avaient vu.

- Le jeune homme qui était avec vous ? Il est sorti il y a un quart d'heure. Il a précisé qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

- Merci, répondit Hermione, tendue.

Mais où pouvait bien être allé ce _crétin_, comme ça, sans la prévenir ? Voilà qu'il la laissait en plan au moment où elle avait sans doute le plus besoin de lui. Avoir revu ses parents l'avait rassurée, mais c'était également très dur pour elle. Ils vivaient depuis un an sans elle, et elle ne leur manquait pas puisqu'ils n'avaient plus connaissance de son existence. Mais eux, ils lui manquaient. Énormément. Affreusement. Elle s'était machinalement assise près de la piscine et elle arrachait nerveusement les petites herbes qui poussaient ça et là.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais revenue avant moi, dit soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Elle se retourna, le foudroya du regard tout en faisant la moue.

- Je me suis inquiétée,_imbécile_ ! Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai cru que, que... que …

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle éclata en sanglots pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Drago la regarda d'abord avec surprise, avant de poser le sac qu'il tenait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione avait commencé sa phrase agacée, et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà qu'elle était en pleurs. Elle était vraiment compliquée à comprendre par moments.

- Je suis allé nous acheter à manger pour ce soir, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- J'ai cru un instant que tu étais parti, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux qui ne voulaient cesser de couler.

- Pourquoi je serais parti ?

- Parce que j'ai du mal à tout gérer en ce moment. Je suis tellement préoccupée par mes parents que je ne m'occupe pas de toi, et tu aurais pu en prendre ombrage, et puis il y a ta famille qui aimerait pas que tu fréquentes une...

Drago plaça le bout de son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour la déstabiliser. Sinon, elle aurait été capable de faire une tirade de dix minutes sur toutes les choses qui la stressaient en ce moment.

- Je comprends... Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que je m'en contre fiche de ce que ma famille pense ?

Hermione s'arrêta de respirer un instant et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux.

- Si tu savais combien tu comptes pour moi désormais, chuchota Hermione.

- Si tu savais à quel point c'est réciproque, répondit Drago avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.

Les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent la soirée dans leur chambre à manger le plat préparé que Drago avait acheté. Ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre la recette, mais c'était plutôt bon. Hermione libéra Rainbow une fois dix heure du soir passé car la majorité des gens avaient fermé leurs volets. Elle lui précisa de revenir avant le lever du jour afin qu'elle puisse le faire entrer.

...

Après avoir pris un long bain, Hermione vint se coucher au côté de Drago dans le grand lit au pardessus gris. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait consciemment dans un lit avec Drago et qu'elle n'était pas épuisée. Lentement, elle fit glisser son index le long de son torse nu, jusqu'à arriver à la bordure de son pantalon de pyjama. Le jeune homme la regarda curieusement avant de l'embrasser avec passion sur les lèvres. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient attisaient leurs désirs. Drago avait placé ses mains aux creux des reins d'Hermione pendant qu'elle embrassait son cou et son torse, en jouant parfois avec sa langue. Le jeune homme passa la main sous le tee shirt de sa belle, qui soupira d'aise. Après quelques caresses et baisers, Drago comprit dans les yeux d'Hermione que le moment n'était pas encore venu d'aller plus loin. Qu'elle avait besoin que les choses se fassent progressivement. Et peut être que lui aussi, même si une certaine partie de son corps n'était pas de cet avis. Ils s'allongèrent face à face, les mains enlacées, en se dévorant du regard dans la lueur tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

…

...

A 6h00, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, les claquements d'un bec contre le carreau sortirent Hermione de son sommeil. Ce n'était nul autre que Rainbow qui rentrait de sa chasse nocturne. La jeune sorcière profita de l'occasion pour regarder Drago dormir. Il était encore plus beau quand il dormait que lorsqu'il était éveillé. C'était sûrement car tous ses muscles, même ceux de sa mâchoire, étaient détendus. C'était rare, dans la journée, de voir Drago le visage serein, ou même sourire. Il apparaissait la plupart du temps digne et sévère. Fichue éducation Malefoy qui ne laissait place aux sentiments et à la spontanéité.

Hermione se recoucha au côté de Drago et elle le regarda encore quelques minutes avant de s'endormir de nouveau. A 8h00 précise, ce fut le réveil qui extirpa les amoureux de leur sommeil. Hermione éteint l'appareil d'un mouvement de bras brusque et embrassa la joue de Drago en lui murmurant « Rendors-toi, je pars chez mes parents ».

…

...

...

Hermione passait pratiquement 8h00 par jour chez ses parents. Elle leur envoyait en moyenne trois fois le sort _Invenias praeteritum memorias par jour, _mais elle ne voyait toujours pas de résultats.

Parfois, sa mère arrêtait brusquement l'activité qu'elle avait entrepris pour aller prendre un album photo dans une commode. Et elle tournait les pages, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais Hermione s'était effacée de toutes les photos, donc les recherches de sa mère n'aboutissaient jamais.

Toutes les journées d'Hermione se ressemblaient. Heureusement qu'il y avait les soirées avec Drago. Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait à l'hôtel, Drago était allé faire les courses, et parfois, il avait même préparé le repas. Un jour, ils pique-niquaient près de la piscine, le suivant ils mangeaient dans la salle commune de l'hôtel avec les autres clients vacanciers. Une fois, vers la fin de leur première semaine, Drago invita même Hermione dans un petit restaurant de Darwin, Le Monsoons. Lorsqu'ils se couchaient, ils ne dormaient jamais tout de suite. Ils passaient toujours du temps à se caresser le visage et le corps du bout des doigts et à s'embrasser, et chaque jour ils allaient un peu plus loin que le précédant. Chaque jour ils avaient un peu plus envie de se donner entièrement l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'à cette fameuse journée.

C'était un dimanche, et les parents d'Hermione n'allaient pas au travail. Ils passèrent leur après midi dans le jardin, tandis que leur fille les observait derrière la clôture des voisins, dissimulée par un sortilège de désillusion, tout en leur lançant de temps en temps un _Invenias praeteritum memoria. _Puis, à la fin de l'après midi alors qu'elle pensait rentrer, elle surprit une conversation entre ses parents.

- Tu sais Wendell, depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que ma mémoire me fait défaut, dit la mère d'Hermione en s'adressant à son mari qui lisait un journal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda le père de la jeune femme qui portait soudain un intérêt démesuré à sa femme.

- J'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié une personne très importante pour nous et que mes souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit...

La mère d'Hermione interrompit son récit en plein milieu devant l'expression déconcertée de son mari.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je... Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais j'ai de drôles de sensations moi aussi ces derniers temps. Je rêve beaucoup, et à chaque fois de la même petite fille.

- Une petite fille ? Moi aussi ! Répondit sa femme. Une petite brune. Je la vois dans la chambre d'amis de notre maison d'Angleterre. Je la vois courir vers ta mère en hurlant « mamie »...

- Et moi je rêve d'une petite fille autour d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Et dans le même rêve, la petite fille grandit brusquement et nous l'accompagnons à la gare King's Cross à Londres.

- La gare King's Cross... Oui, nous l'emmenions là bas chaque année, dit la mère d'Hermione, songeuse.

- Et un prénom me vient en mémoire à chaque fois que je rêve d'elle...

- Hermione, le coupa sa femme.

- Oui, c'est ça !

La jeune sorcière n'en revint pas d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de sa mère, et elle en fut tellement émue, qu'elle se mit instantanément à pleurer. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour transplaner, car elle avait peur de ne plus tenir.

Sitôt arrivée à l'hôtel, elle alla rejoindre Drago, qui lisait un magazine moldu de sciences au bord de la piscine.

- Drago ! Mes parents...ils...ils se souviennent de moi !

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour prendre dans ses bras une Hermione radieuse qui pleurait d'émotion.

- Je suis ravi pour toi, susurra-t-il.

- On rentrera bientôt en Angleterre, et avec mes parents ! Répondit-elle. Tu ne t'ennuieras plus longtemps.

- Je ne m'ennuie pas. Je suis loin du manoir et en plus, je suis avec toi, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille -bonne méthode pour effleurer la peau de sa joue. Je ne suis pas aller faire les courses pour ce soir. Détends-toi pendant que j'y vais.

…

...

Drago était revenu avec une bouteille de vin un plat préparé d'un traiteur pour fêter les progrès des parents d'Hermione mais aussi pour féliciter la jeune femme de tous ses efforts et de son aptitude à jeter un sortilège aussi avancé. Après avoir mangé sur une nappe étendue à même le sol dans le jardin de l'hôtel, Hermione et Drago remontèrent dans leur chambre en quête d'intimité. Il était déjà très tard, mais la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout ce qu'il allait falloir qu'elle fasse en rentrant en Angleterre avec ses parents. Drago était amusé de l'engouement de sa petite amie.

- Et en ce qui te concerne, Ginny aimerait bien te rencontrer.

Elle avait sorti ça au beau milieu de la conversation, alors que ça n'avait aucun lien avec le fait qu'il fallait que les locataires de la maison de ses parents partent, mais ça faisait des heures qu'Hermione parlait d'elle. Drago mit une seconde pour réaliser que ça le concernait.

- Pardon ? Ginny ? La sœur de Weaslaid ?

- Drago, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je la connais déjà.

- Oui, mais elle veut te rencontrer en tant que petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Pas comme elle te connaît déjà.

- Alors tu comptes me présenter à tes amis comme ton petit ami ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

Hermione regarda Drago en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle pensa à la guerre, et aux choses que Drago avait fait. Se faire appliquer la marque des ténèbres. Manquer tuer Ron et Katie. Baisser sa baguette devant Dumbledore alors que Voldemort lui avait ordonner de le tuer.

- Bien sur que non. Je n'aurai jamais honte de ce que tu as fait. Car je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Drago l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche et dans le cou. Les mains d'Hermione se perdirent sous la chemise grise du jeune homme en caressant délicatement son ventre et son dos. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus passionnés, si bien que la jeune sorcière sentit une petite boule naître au creux de son ventre et s'intensifier. Délicatement elle enleva le premier bouton de sa chemise tout en lui jetant un regard aguicheur, un sourire en coin. Une fois tous les boutons enlevés, la chemise vola, suivie de très prêt par le tee shirt d'Hermione ainsi que leurs pantalons respectifs. Ils n'étaient plus recouverts que de leurs sous vêtements. Drago caressa la joue de sa partenaire avec son bras gauche, laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres, légèrement effacée, attirant le regard d'Hermione. Elle lui prit le bras, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher l'affreux tatouage en le plaquant sur ses hanches, puis elle approcha lentement ses lèvres du serpent entrelacé pour les poser à maintes reprises sur le tatouage. C'était pour elle une manière de lui dire qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était, avec ce qu'il avait été. Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Drago, il semblait ému. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond en lui caressant le visage. Et c'est à ce moment que l'impensable se produisit.

- C'est très dur pour moi de sortir quelque chose comme ça, mais je vais le faire quand même, car ça fait un moment que je le pense, murmura Drago, dont les yeux bleus perdus dans les noisettes d'Hermione. Je... je t'aime.

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras maladroitement, embrassa son cou et inspira son odeur avant de répondre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il sourit avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'oser formuler.

- Je n'avais jamais dit ça à personne.

- Moi si.

Les yeux de Drago noircirent subitement de jalousie et sa mâchoire se contracta en pensant que Weasmoche avait peut être eu lui aussi le privilège d'entendre Hermione lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

- A mes parents, continua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils. Mais vu ta tête, c'est pas à eux que tu pensais.

Drago sourit mais ne préféra pas répondre et reprit ses embrassades où il les avaient arrêtés avec une Hermione plus attirante que jamais, vêtue uniquement de ses sous vêtements. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le lit et il se plaça au dessus d'elle en embrassant chaque partie de son corps qui s'offrait à lui, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il passa la main sous son soutien gorge, Hermione n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Elle se releva en position assise, puis enleva l'agrafe dans son dos. Drago descendit les deux bretelles du sous vêtements l'une après l'autre et les fit glisser le long des bras de la jeune femme, dévoilant la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Hermione prit alors sa main qu'elle dirigea vers un de ses seins. A son contact, doux et chaud, les yeux de Drago se fermèrent d'aise et de plaisir pendant que la bouche de la femme se posait sur la sienne.

Puis, tout s'accéléra. Les mains d'Hermione trouvèrent l'élastique du caleçon du Serpentard et le descendirent avant de faire la même chose avec la dernière couche de tissu qu'elle avait sur le corps -soit, sa culotte. Leurs mains et leurs bouches se promenaient, à la découverte du corps de l'autre avec passion alors qu'ils étaient toujours allongés sur le lit -qui commençait à ne plus ressembler à un lit. Caresses. Baisers. Frissons. Le souffle des deux sorciers s'intensifiait et leurs cœurs loupaient parfois un battement. Les lèvres de Drago se promenaient perceptiblement le long du corps de la Gryffondor en y déposant des petits baisers et parfois, sa langue, mais à l'approche d'une certaine zone qu'il considérait encore comme trop intime, il remonta vers le visage d'Hermione, à la recherche de réponses dans l'expression de son visage. Expression qui était désireuse, vu la passion avec laquelle elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en dirigeant ses mains vers une autre partie de son corps. Partie qui était réceptive à son contact. Le jeune homme se redirigea donc vers le bas du corps de sa partenaire sans s'arrêter. La respiration d'Hermione se fit de plus en plus saccadée et elle mordait sa langue et ses joues par moments pour ne pas crier tellement c'était exquis. Après de longues minutes de plaisir procuré à sa partenaire, Drago remonta vers son visage.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui susurra-t-elle en caressant son corps.

Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans ceux de la jeune femme tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à la combler.

- Drago. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- Ce sera ma première fois, dit-t-elle sans oser ouvrir les yeux de suite, de peur du visage de stupéfaction qu'était en train de lui jeter Drago.

Elle l'entendit émettre un son entre le rire et le reniflement et ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que tu penses que ça sera ma combientième fois ? Lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Drago l'embrassa ensuite longuement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et il s'allongea sur elle pour la combler de tous les bienfaits que son corps en action pouvait procurer.

…

...

Drago se frotta les yeux un moment avant d'émerger lorsque le réveil de la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés sonna le lendemain matin. Il éteint l'appareil qui était de son côté du lit et il observa Hermione qui était en train de se réveiller avec un sourire béa. Il avait passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie, accompagné par la plus merveilleuse des femmes, jamais il n'aurait pu être plus heureux qu'en cet instant, où il la contemplait. Ses lèvres parfaites, la peau claire de ses épaules recouvertes par ses cheveux touffus, la couverture qui glissait le long de son corps nu alors qu'elle s'étirait et se mettait assise, dévoilant ses seins. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel bonheur serait le sien un jour. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait, un large sourire étira le visage d'Hermione et elle enlaça Drago de ses deux bras.

- Bonjour, dit-elle alors qu'il répondait à son étreinte.

- Bonjour.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Drago plaça sa tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione, s'imprégnant de leur odeur.

- J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, concéda la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi. La plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Tu es la personne la plus fantastique que je connaisse.

- N'exagère pas quand même, répondit-elle en riant.

Hermione se leva et alla à la douche alors que Drago regardait son corps nu parcourir la pièce à la recherche de sa serviette de bain et de ses habits de la journée. Très jolie paire de fesse, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il les voyait pour la première fois en plein jour. La jeune femme scruta son regard avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, le regard coquin.

…

...

Aujourd'hui, Hermione allait essayer, pour la première fois, d'entrer en contact avec ses parents. La situation risquait de ne pas être évidente s'ils ne la reconnaissaient toujours pas. Elle soupira alors qu'elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle se regardait dans une glace depuis qu'elle l'avait fait avec Drago. Elle ne se trouva pas différente, mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, car elle était heureuse que ça se soit passé ainsi. Et elle était heureuse que ce soit lui, même si jamais elle n'aurait penser coucher avec Malefoy ne serait-ce que quelques semaines auparavant. Mais il avait tellement changé. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, en démêlant les nombreux nœuds qui s'y étaient logés et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Alors, comment tu t'acclimates au monde moldu ?

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils logeaient dans l'hôtel moldu de Darwin, ce qui limitait l'utilisation de la magie.

- Ça va. Difficile de comprendre comment fonctionne l'électricité au début. Mais la vie des moldus manque bien de piquant sans magie. Je me demande bien comment ils s'amusent.

- D'une façon pas si différente de la notre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ils utilisent plus la technologie. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, lança-t-elle après avoir enfilé une veste bleu marine.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu viens de mettre ta veste.

Hermione lui lança une petite tape sur l'épaule, pour lui signifier que se payer sa tête ne faisait pas partie du contrat. Mais elle l'embrassa avant de partir. Longuement. Tendrement. Amoureusement.

…

...

Après avoir attendu longuement assise sur les escaliers devant la maison de ses parents, une petite voiture fit son apparition dans le quartier tranquille où vivaient maintenant son père et sa mère. C'était son père, mais elle ne se cacha point.

Il était aux alentours de midi, et ses parents n'avaient pas perdu l'habitude de rentrer entre midi et deux pour déjeuner. Son père se gara dans l'allée et se figea lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il éteint le moteur de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière avec lenteur et se leva en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Elle sondait son expression, à la recherche d'un signe indiquant qu'il la reconnaissait.

- Hermione ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes et elle se leva à son tour pour courir dans les bras de son père. Bras qui l'accueillirent, mais avec une certaine raideur, car il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible qu'ils aient une fille lui et Monica. Mais après tout, est-ce que son épouse s'appelait vraiment Monica ?

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué toi et maman. J'ai tellement de choses à vous expliquer.

Une deuxième voiture vint se garer dans l'allée, celle de sa mère, qui ne travaillait pas dans le même cabinet dentaire que son mari. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione et son mari, Mrs Granger sortit de sa voiture et courut vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura a l'oreille :

- Je savais que tu étais réelle, lui dit-elle, émue aux larmes.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué maman. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux, continua-t-elle en prenant ses deux parents dans ses bras. Je disais à papa que j'ai plein de choses à vous expliquer. Entrons.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione leur raconta tout ce qui la concernait. Leur vie à trois en Angleterre. La chambre qu'elle occupait dans leur maison. Leurs vacances en France. A Dijon où elle avait fait les 400 coups avec Nicolas, son ami français de vacances, au ski dans les Alpes où elle s'était cassée une jambe. Son appartenance au monde magique. Ses allées et venues à Poudlard depuis ses 11ans. Le retour de Voldemort. La chasse aux Horcruxes, et le risque qu'ils auraient couru après son départ.

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Alors j'ai décidé de vous faire oublier mon existence. Oh, si vous saviez comme je suis désolée ! Mais c'était la seule façon qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Il fallait bien que je vous protège. Au cas où... au cas où...

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Son père passait des coups de fil, pour reporter leurs deux premiers rendez-vous de l'après midi. Elle entreprit alors de raconter à ses parents les mois passés avec Harry et Ron à déambuler dans tout l'Angleterre à la recherche des Horcruxes, la bataille de Poudlard et la mort de Fred, Remus Lupin et Tonks. Ses parents lui posèrent des questions de temps à autre, notamment sur les dates des différents évènements. Mais leurs souvenirs revenaient très rapidement. Puis elle leur parla de l'après guerre. De son poste au ministère. De son couple avec Ron qui n'avait pas duré, ce qui fit bondir sa mère étant donné le nombre de fois où Hermione s'était confiée à elle concernant son amour pour Ron. Puis elle termina avec Drago.

- Drago Malefoy ? Demanda sa mère lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom. Ce gamin pourri gâté qui passait son temps à t'insulter de Sang-pas-sorcier ?

- Oui, maman, dit Hermione avec un sourire, en songeant à la tête qu'allaient faire ses parents quand ils sauraient que le « crétin de Drago Malefoy » dont elle leur parlait depuis sept ans, était ici avec elle et qu'il était le petit ami de leur fille. Mais Drago a changé.

- _Drago_ ? Dit son père en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas _Malefoy_ avant ?

- Si, mais... Nous sommes en meilleurs termes maintenant, répondit-elle.

Elle essayait d'y aller en douceur, pour préparer ses parents à la bombe qu'il allait falloir qu'elle leur annonce. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça en l'emmenant avec elle. L'intelligence a parfois ses limites...

Après leur avoir raconté leur soirée en France à Drago et elle, son procès, leur soirée au restaurant et leur retour à Poudlard -en omettant volontairement la partie qui s'était passée dans la salle de bain des préfets, ses parents se préparèrent à repartir travailler. Hermione avait été autorisée à rester chez ses parents, mais elle préférait revenir le soir et retourner à l'hôtel. Sa mère l'invita alors à dîner pour 19h00. Hermione pensa accepter, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Drago seul ce soir.

- C'est gênant si je viens accompagnée ? Demanda timidement Hermione

- Non, absolument pas. Nous serons donc quatre, répondit sa mère, enthousiaste. Je vais faire de l'agneau avec des haricots verts, et en dessert...

- Qui est ce qui t'accompagne ? Demanda Mr Granger, en coupant la parole à sa femme.

- Et bien... Drago Malefoy, en fait.

Le nom tomba comme une masse. Plus personne ne parlait et ses parents se jetèrent un regard. Comme si la fille qu'ils avaient connue jusqu'à il y a un an n'était plus.

- Je suis sure que vous allez l'apprécier, continua Hermione. Il faut que vous acceptiez que certaines choses ont changé depuis un an. Je sais, ce n'est pas simple.

- Mais on va s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, lui dit sa mère qui voyait la gêne dans le regard de sa fille.

Après quelques bises, Hermione vit ses parents repartir au travail. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle annonce à Drago la nouvelle. Elle transplana à l'hôtel de suite.

…

...

Drago se trouvait au bord de la piscine, comme chaque après midi. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione se précipiter vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il imagina que les retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées.

- Drago ! Dit-elle, à bout de souffle en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Mmmh ? Doucement !

- Mes parents ! J'ai passé plusieurs heures à parler avec eux ! Ça y est, ils me reconnaissent ! Et tu ne devineras jamais ! Nous sommes invités à manger tous les deux chez eux ce soir !

- Qu... Quoi ? Demanda Drago, terrifié.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, tu vas rencontrer mes moldus de parents, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras, l'air faussement indigné. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Aucun. Mais j'imagine bien qu'ils n'ont pas entendu beaucoup de bien sur moi, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

- En effet. Mais ils ne savent pas encore qu'on est ensemble, donc tu auras le temps de faire tes preuves. On leur dira ce soir.

La journée s'avéra être chaude, Hermione et Drago en profitèrent pour aller jouer les touristes à Darwin et faire une promenade sur la plage. Main dans la main, comme un vrai petit couple de vacanciers. Un sourire était apparu sur le visage de Drago et il ne le quittait plus. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait trouvé la vie qu'il voulait mener. Une vie où le travail est entrecoupé de moments de répits, où les instants en famille sont joyeux et détendus. En suivant Hermione au bord de l'eau qui s'amusait avec les vagues et qui l'incitait à faire pareil, il sut que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait vivre cette vie.

…

...

19h30, maison Granger. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinte, et Mrs Granger se précipite vers la porte pour ouvrir à sa fille unique. Après l'avoir prise dans ses bras et lui avoir fait une bise, elle invita son ami à entrer. Drago était très surpris des habitudes de la famille d'Hermione, car les bises n'étaient pas chose courante dans la sienne, il ne savait donc pas trop comment se comporter, et lança simplement un « bonsoir Madame ».

- Maman, je te présente Drago Malefoy, dit Hermione.

- Bonsoir Drago, répondit la mère d'Hermione avec un sourire aimable. Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Drago fit un haussement de sourcils suggestif, en imaginant toutes les choses négatives qu'Hermione avait pu raconter à son sujet, mais Mrs Granger n'y fit pas attention.

- Chéri, appela-t-elle, voilà Hermione et Drago Malefoy !

Mr Granger sortit d'une pièce à l'étage, qui devait être un bureau et descendit les escaliers qui arrivaient directement dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit Drago, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds pour jauger le jeune homme. Il embrassa sa fille et tendit sa main au jeune homme.

- Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Drago. Dit-il alors qu'il lui serrait la main avec vigueur.

Mrs Granger proposa au jeune couple de s'installer sur le canapé pour prendre l'apéritif. Elle amena des amuses-bouches au jambon, aux champignons, à la mozarella et à la tomate tandis que son mari s'occupait de la boisson.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux boire, Drago ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier regarda Hermione avec de gros yeux. Il ne connaissait pratiquement aucune boisson moldue, mais il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que vous me proposez ?

Hermione sentait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise, mais sa voix et son attitude étaient sans faille, si bien qu'il paraissait très confiant, comme toujours. Drago était quelqu'un qu'il fallait très bien connaître pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et pour percevoir son trouble. Une fois les verres de _Penfold Grange_ servis, Mrs Granger demanda :

- Et bien, à quoi trinque-t-on ?

Hermione regarda Drago, fit un grand sourire avant de répondre :

- A la fin de la guerre qui a ébranlé notre monde ces dernières années, dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait toujours Drago. Guerre qui a détruit beaucoup de vies mais qui a permis à certaines personnes très différentes de se rapprocher.

Mr et Mrs Granger se regardèrent pas très discrètement, inquiets de pouvoir tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce que venait de dire leur fille. Mais ils espéraient avoir mal interprété.

Tout le monde but une gorgée de son verre, et puis Hermione, voyant que personne ne parlait, continua sur sa lancée :

- Papa, Maman, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre...

Mr Granger resserrait perceptiblement son verre entre ses mains.

- Il se trouve que Drago et moi sommes ensemble. C'est... mon petit ami.

Blanc. Tic, tac. Mrs Granger regardait son mari, en essayant d'appréhender sa réaction. Elle était très inquiète pour sa fille, mais elle ne voulait pas remettre ses choix en questions. Car elle lui faisait confiance. Elle considérait que sa fille devait faire sa propre expérience, et que c'était seulement comme ça qu'elle grandirait. Mais son mari était très différent. Très protecteur.

- Et bien ne réagissez pas tous à la fois ! S'exclama Hermione au bout d'une longue minute à attendre. Vous allez finir par réussir à le rendre mal à l'aise, dit-elle en montrant Drago.

- Je le suis déjà, chuchota-t-il en regardant un pli qui ornait le tapis sur lequel ses pieds étaient posés, ce qui fit sourire Mrs Granger.

- Enfin, Hermione, commença son père. Mets-toi à notre place ! Il y a quelques heures nous n'étions pas certains que tu sois réelle, et tu débarques avec un petit ami ! Et souviens-toi de toutes les choses que tu nous a racontées sur ce garçon, dit-il en montrant Drago du doigt. C'est nous qui avons reçu tes lettres où l'encre avait coulé tellement ce garçon te faisait pleurer avec ses insultes. Et tu reviens après un an en nous disant... _ça_.

Mr Granger toisait Drago avec amertume. Si ses yeux avaient été des pistolets, le jeune sorcier serait mort.

- Allons chéri, dit sa femme, Hermione dit qu'il a changé, faisons un peu confiance à notre fille !

Son mari ronchonna, posa son verre et croisa les bras.

- Si je peux me permettre, lança Drago avant de se faire couper.

- Tu ne pensais pas que les moldus étaient des êtres infectes et inférieurs avant ? Lança Mr Granger.

- Si, mais... ce n'est plus le cas. La guerre m'a confronté aux pires choses et m'a permis de remettre toute mon éducation en question. Je... je ne serais pas avec votre fille sinon.

- Il dit vrai papa, et ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne me fera plus jamais de mal.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ?

- Papa ! Tu te laisses emporter par des préjugés ! Préjugés que tu as uniquement à cause de ce que je t'ai raconté ! Parce que soyons honnêtes, quelle impression t'a-t-il donné lorsque tu l'as vu entrer ? Et depuis ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été un adolescent stupide et hautain -_Drago haussa les sourcils_- qu'il ne peut pas être devenu un adulte responsable et sincère ! Laisse lui une chance avant de le condamner à une image que tu ne t'es fait qu'à travers moi !

Le silence retomba à nouveau. La mère d'Hermione regarda Drago comme si elle revoyait le jugement qu'elle avait de lui, tandis que son père réfléchissait à la première impression qu'il aurait eu s'il n'avait pas su que ce jeune homme était Drago Malefoy. Elle posa la main sur celle de son mari.

- Hermione a raison.

Mais Mr Granger n'en démordait pas, et même s'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas faire sans cesse des réflexions au sujet de Drago, il passa tout de même la soirée enfermé dans un mutisme, l'air boudeur. Mrs Granger faisait tout pour décontracter l'atmosphère. Elle posa plein de questions à Drago, sur son avenir, ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il aimait chez Hermione -il pensa à beaucoup de choses, mais toutes n'étaient pas à dire devant une potentielle belle mère. Il fut heureux d'être ainsi mis à l'aise et se décontracta au cours de la soirée, même si Mr Granger paraissait toujours aussi bougon et peu enclin à communiquer avec lui. Hermione faisait également tout son possible pour que cette rencontre se passe bien. Le repas et la soirée se terminèrent très bien, et Hermione était certaine que l'avis de sa mère sur Drago avait déjà changé. Il faudrait plus de temps à son père pour l'accepter, mais il finirait pas y arriver, elle en était certaine.

…

FIN du chapitre

Il est tellement long qu'il y aurait au moins un milliers de questions à poser..

-Qu'avez vous pensez de l'évolution de la relation Drago/Hermione ?

-Alors, les retrouvailles Hermione/parents et la rencontre Drago/parents ?

-**Mais surtout, vu qu'on s'approche petit à petit de la fin : Est ce que vous pensez que cette fiction va avoir un Happy ou un Sad End ?**

_A tout ceux qui n'ont jamais laissé de review pour me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de ma fiction : il ne reste plus que quatre chapitre après celui ci... Et puis ça pourrait m'aider pour la suite d'avoir vos remarques ! :)_

La semaine prochaine dans La métamorphose de ton cœur : Du **Drago/Narcissa**, des **lettres**, un **repas au terrier**, une **gaffe** de Ron, les parents Granger, Hermione qui contacte **Maggy**... Et oui, c'est bientôt le retour de Maggy !

Bisous à tous mes chers lecteurs, et profitez bien de la neiiiige s'il y en a chez vous ! :)

_Fafa._


End file.
